Vida Nova
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Hinata e sua família se mudam... ela conhece um garoto legal e seu primo uma menina interessante. NaruHina e NeTen, os melhores casais contando uma hist legal! Espero reviews! Kiss!
1. Chapter 1

Olá, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, sou recém chegada na academia de balé clássico de Tóquio, tenho 17 anos e acabei de me mudar de Los Angeles para esta cidade, espero que as pessoas não me odeiem por aqui...

Antes dos meus pais me matricularem aqui, a diretora fez mil e uma promessas de que eu seria aceita, mas já vi tanta gente com o nariz empinado que tenho até medo... agora estou sendo levada para minha mais nova turma.

-Hey! Você tem que dançar direito, assim eu vou acabar caindo!!! – reclamou uma garota loira, muito bonita por sinal, com um garoto moreno, também muito bonito. Parece que todos aqui são tão altos, magros e bonitos... talvez eu realmente não me enturme...

-Afff...

-Caham! Alunos, essa é a Hinata, a mais nova colega de vocês! – disse a professora que me levou até lá – Tratem-na bem, ok? Vamos começar a aula de hoje com nossos exercícios de sempre! Hinata, pode trocar de roupa no vestiário, seu uniforme está dentro do seu armário, tem seu nome escrito na porta.

-O-obrigada... – entrei no vestiário e me troquei, é estranho vestir um colam e calçar uma sapatilha de ponta depois de tanto tempo sem praticar, mais estranho ainda é que meninos e meninas ensaiam juntos, onde eu estudava eram turmas separadas, mais um motivo para eu ter medo...

-Hinata-chan, certo? ^^ - perguntou uma garota morena com curiosos coques na cabeça e sem o uniforme.

-S-sim.

-Prazer, sou Mitsashi Tenten! ^^

-O-o prazer é meu.

-Você sempre gagueja assim?

-É... é que estou nervosa...

-Entendo, 1º dia tem muita tensão, todos são assim!

-Você também faz balé?

-Não, eu toco! O balé não deu certo pra mim! XD

-Toca? Que tipo de instrumento?

-Piano, flauta, violino... sou a orquestra dessa turma! ^^

-Que legal!

-Você pratica balé há muito tempo?

-Desde que nasci, mas..... tem mais ou menos 3 anos que não dou um passo se quer...

-Hum... então boa sorte! Se precisar de mim estarei sempre tocando alguma música nos ensaios! XD

-Obrigada... ^^

-Não tem de que! ^^

-Turma... – chamou um dos professores enquanto todo mundo conversava – Turma...

-Não vê que não adianta falar normal??? – perguntou outra professora estressada – tem que fazer assim: SEUS INCOMPETENTES!!! ATENÇÃO AQUI!!! – O.O uau. Todos se assustaram e olharam para ela – Melhor assim!

-Caham, vamos ao treino.....

-Oi, você é a novata, neh? – perguntou-me uma garota de cabelos róseos enquanto eu ia pra barra.

-Sim, e v-você?

-Haruno Sakura! E não se preocupe, eu sei que é assustador no começo, não tem muito tempo que eu entrei, mas você acaba se acostumando!

-Só espero que não demore...

-É rapidinho! ^^

-Que bom! ^^ Ah, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro!

-Quem é aquela loira que só vive reclamando? – perguntei apontando pra menina que gritava com o garoto moreno quando cheguei.

-Ah, é a Ino! Não liga, tem dias que ela chega estressada mesmo! ¬¬

-E... quem é o garoto que ela estava brigando?

-Lindo não é? É o Sasuke, ela é a única menina que tem coragem de brigar com ele, isso porque são amigos de infância, ela acha que tem o direito de mandar nele! ¬¬

-E ele obedece?

-Ás vezes, quando não quer brigar com ela. Mas apesar de tudo a amizade deles é bonitinha. Deixa eu te apresentar todo mundo! Tá vendo aquele loiro ali do meio? – perguntou ela apontando para um garoto muito bonito entre duas meninas – É o Naruto, ele é bem desmiolado, mas é um cara legal! Aquela ali é a Temari, ela falta aula quase todo dia, não sei que milagre veio hoje! Aquele ali é o Shikamaru, ele é o namorado da Ino, é a criaturinha mais preguiçosa da academia! E por último... Kiba, meu namorado, ele não é uma gracinha? Precisa vê-lo dançando comigo, somos uma dupla mais bonita que a Ino e o Sasuke! XD – ela continuou falando e falando, mas eu não prestei atenção em muita coisa, meus olhos estavam voltados pro loiro de olhos azuis, ele tinha uma beleza que conseguiu me prender, era energético e eu comecei a sentir uma coisa estranha dentro de mim, uma coisa que nunca senti por ninguém, meu coração acelerou de repente, parecia até que eu ia enfartar, mas tinha dava uma sensação boa, eu gostei de sentir.

-Oi! – disse _ele_ com um sorriso encantador, estava se aproximando de mim.

-O-oi... – senti meu rosto arder, aposto que eu estava bem vermelha.

-Sou Uzumaki Naruto, prazer, Hina-chan! ^^ - ele me deu um apelido! Acho que vou desmaiar... NÃO! Pára com isso Hinata, de que adiantaria se você desmaiasse agora? Só iria perder um belo par de olhos azuis te encarando alegremente!!! – Hina-chan? Você tá bem? Õ.o – olha o que você tá fazendo Hinata!!! Acorda, ele tá te vendo!!!

-A-ah sim, e-estou sim! Só... estava... pensando! ^^"

-Quer ser meu par?

-S-seu par?

-É, aqui nós ensaiamos em pares, uma menina com um menino, então, quer ser o meu?

-C-claro... -

-^^

Todos estavam se exercitando bem, eu assistia cada dupla com atenção, Naruto tinha ido beber água e eu estava me divertindo lembrando de quando eu comecei no balé, só tinha 3 anos, mas era o suficiente. Kiba estava segurando Sakura enquanto ela descia suavemente com o pé na barra, nem sequer dobrava o joelho, era perfeito. Temari estava com um certo problema em escalar e Shikamaru tentava ajudá-la, mas porque ele não estava com a namorada? Ah, falando nela, estava graciosa como Sakura, ela fazia a mesma coisa que a garota de cabelos róseos e Sasuke a segurava.

-Então, vamos dançar agora? – perguntou Ino para Sasuke.

-Ah, claro! – ele segurou o braço dela e os dois foram pro meio do salão, mas pra chegar lá passaram por mim.

-Bom dia, Hinata. – disse Ino.

-Bom dia, Ino. Bom dia, Sasuke. – respondi.

-Ah, Bom dia! – respondeu ele.

-Hum... já sabe nossos nomes, que interessante!

-A-a Sakura me contou...

-Ah, é, a Sakura sempre coloca os novatos na turma! – disse ela batendo na testa como se tivesse esquecido algo importante.

-Algum problema? – perguntei.

-Claro que não! Ah, vou dá uma festa na minha casa nesse final de semana, você está convidada, e eu não aceito um "não" como resposta! Você pode conhecer o pessoal melhor lá, quando todo mundo tá se divertindo é bem mais fácil! ^^

-Ah... claro, eu estarei lá... ^^

-Que bom! Estarei te esperando! Bye-Bye! – e os dois foram ensaiar, nossa, como dançavam bonito, só uma coisa me intrigou, o garoto moreno vive com um olhar distante, como se tivesse o tempo todo pensando longe da realidade, e parece que sempre precisa dela pra ir à algum lugar.

-Já estão todos aquecidos? Então vamos começar o ensaio! – disse outra professora – Tenten, por favor, a música! – então minha mais nova amiga de cabelos chocolates sentou-se num banquinho atrás do piano e começou a tocar, nossa como ela tocava bem! E onde está o Naruto que ainda não chegou?

-Atrasado mais uma vez, Uzumaki! ¬¬ - disse a professora estressada.

-Desculpe! O bebedouro tava lotado! ^^" – ele pegou minha mão e me levou pra dançar – Desculpe, Hina-chan! ^^"

-Ah, tudo bem! É comum a-as pessoas se atrasarem...

-Que bom que não está com raiva de mim! ^^

-^^ - ah, ele deve saber porque o Sasuke é estranho, engoli seco e decidi perguntar – N-naruto...

-Sim?

-P-por que o S-sasuke age tão estranho...

-Ah, eu também demorei um pouco pra perceber, ele é cego, por isso ensaia com a Ino, como eles são amigos desde pequenos ela já é acostumada a lidar com ele e ele tem mais confiança nela.

-C-cego?

-É, estranho, neh? Ele parece tão normal!

-É, tem olhos negros tão bonitos, não parece que é cego!

-Pois é! Você tá caidinha por ele, neh?

-E-eu? Não! Claro que não!!!

-Tá sim! Todas as meninas são!

-M-mas eu não! N-nem o conheço!

-Não precisa ficar nervosa, estou brincando!

-Hum... v-vocês são amigos?

-Você nem tem idéia quanto! Somos amigos desde que nascemos, mas cê sabe neh... só pode ensaiar meninos com meninas, mas acho que ele confia mais em mim do que naquela louca! ¬¬

-Vocês são meninos, é normal isso!

-É, pode ser...

Ensaiamos o dia todo, foi cansativo, tive que pegar o pique de novo, mas foi legal, caí algumas vezes, mas valeu a pena, porque foi o Naruto quem me segurou! E ele é tão lindo.............

Estou chegando em casa agora.

-Boa tarde pai, mãe.

-Olá querida! Como foi seu 1º dia? – perguntou minha mãe da cozinha.

-Foi divertido. Cadê o papai?

-Tá lá em cima falando com seu primo, coisas de homens!

-E a Hanabi?

-Ah, a Hana está fazendo o dever de casa no quarto dela.

-Ok, vou tomar banho e me arrumar pro jantar.

-Muito bem!

-Ah, tenho uma festa na casa de uma amiga pra ir nesse final de semana, posso?

-Claro! É bom que você vá à festas pra conhecer mais gente por aqui.

-Obrigada, mamãe! – subi pro meu quarto, tomei um ótimo banho, depois jantei e fui dormir, o resto da semana foi bem puxado, mais o que realmente me interessava era a festa, eu ia finalmente conseguir me enturmar com todo mundo de uma vez, não seria um máximo?

Acordei bem cedo no sábado, às 19:00 teria que estar na casa da Ino, mas antes tinha que ajudar meus pais a terminar de arrumar as coisas na nossa nova casa, mamãe me pediu pra ir ao super mercado com Neji pra comprar algumas coisas para nossa dispensa, e aqui estamos nós.

-O que vamos comprar? – perguntou Neji.

-Deixe-me ver... – falei desdobrando o papel onde mamãe tinha escrito uma lista "sutil" – 1ª coisa... material de limpeza.

-Ok, eu pego isso, você cuida da parte de comida, vamos andar mais rápido assim.

-Ok. – ele foi pra cessão de limpeza e eu pra de comida. Adivinha quem eu encontrei lá? A Ino e o Sasuke – Bom dia.

-Oi Hinata! Pronta pra hoje? – perguntou Ino empolgada.

-S-sim. Veio comprar coisas pra festa?

-Ah, sim! Eu tinha esquecido de algumas coisas! ^^"

-Eu avisei pra não deixar a decoração pra última hora! – avisou Sasuke.

-Ah, cala a boca! ¬¬"

-Onde está o Shikamaru?

-Ah, ele tá lá em casa fazendo os últimos detalhes!

-Hum... que legal que seus pais deixam você dá uma festa em casa. ^^

-Meus pais tão viajando, não vão chegar tão cedo! Kkkkk

-É uma festa escondida?

-Não exatamente! ^^"

-Ela pediu permissão pro pai quando ele tava dormindo! ¬¬

-Já disse pra ficar calado! Você tá a fim de me ferrar hoje, neh? ¬¬

-Uau.

-Hina, já vamos tah? Estou te esperando mais tarde, leve um biquíni, a piscina vai estar disponível! XD

-Ah... tah... – respondi meio sem jeito – Ah, Ino...

-Sim?

-S-se... se não for muito... p-posso levar meu primo...

-Claro! Pode levar quem quiser!

-O-obrigada.

-Não há de que!

No caminho de volta... Neji dirigia prestando muita atenção na rua, ele sempre foi cuidadoso no volante, até porque seus pais infelizmente faleceram num acidente de carro.

-N-neji...

-Oi.

-V-você pode ir comigo pra uma festa hoje a noite... na casa de uma amiga?

-Que horas?

-19:00

-Posso.

-Obrigada, Neji! – dei um abraço nele.

-Hey, cuidado! Estou dirigindo!

-Ah... desculpe...

Mais tarde... na festa.......

-É aqui... – falei meio receosa enquanto Neji estacionava o carro atrás de uma fileira imensa de carros.

-Ela chamou o Japão inteiro pra essa festa?

-É isso que me preocupa... ela não chamou só o pessoal do balé...

-Claro que não! Ela deve ter muitos amigos por aí! Como os da escola!

-É muita gente......

-Você não vai desistir, vai?

-Não, eu prometi que vinha...

-Então vamos entrar!

Saímos do carro e ele tocou a campainha, quem atendeu foi um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, bem parecido com a Ino.

-Entrem! – convidou ele alegremente dando espaço pra passarmos.

-A-a Ino está...? – perguntei temendo ter entrado na casa errada, era um lugar lindo!!! A sala estava toda decorada com ar de boate, tinha até um globo de vidro e as luzes coloridas piscavam freneticamente em todos os cômodos, tocava uma música bem legal e tinha gente espalhada por todo lado, todos na nossa faixa etária.

-Ela deve tá lá em cima, mas o Naruto tá bem ali! – disse ele como se Naruto fosse dono da casa também, estranho, queria saber mais sobre meus novos amigos...

-Hina-chan!!! Você veio mesmo!!! ^^

-É... – respondi meio sem jeito – Ah, esse é o Neji, meu primo.

-Oi Neji! ^^

-Neji, esse é o Naruto, um amigo do balé.

-Oi Naruto.

-Errr... onde estão as meninas?

-Ah, devem tá no quarto da Ino! ¬¬

-Ahhh...

-Se quiser pode ir lá!

-Acha que elas vão demorar?

-Se eu fosse você iria!

-E-está bem...

-3ª porta a direita! ^^

-Obrigada! ^^

Subi com Neji, não o deixaria lá em baixo sozinho... bati na porta de leve, elas riam alto, mas segundos depois Ino abriu.

-Hello, Hina! A você deve ser o primo dela, você é uma gracinha, hein! XD – e ainda diz que tem namorado! ¬¬

-¬¬

-Entrem, tão esperando o que? – convidou ele nos puxando pra dentro e fechando a porta. Dentro do quarto estavam Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, uma garota ruiva, o garoto que abriu a porta e um garoto moreno bem parecido com Sasuke, só que com um cabelo maior.

-Hina!!! ^^ - disse Tenten feliz me abraçando.

-Gente, esse é o primo da Hina, o........

-Neji... – completei envergonhada.

-Isso aí! Hina, Neji, esses são, Karin; Itachi, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke e Deidara, meu irmão mais velho! – apresentou ela apontando pra cada um deles.

-O-oi gente...

-Não precisa ficar tímida! – disse Sakura – São todos de confiança! XD – eu sorri em resposta, aí olhei ou me redor, o quarto era lindo, parecia um conto de fadas, completamente rosa, cheio de frufrus e fotos, tinha uns banners dela bem bonitos, puxa, como ela era fotogênica, podia até ser modelo, era alta, magra e tinha um corpo bonito! Mas tinham umas fotos intrigantes, ela, o Deidara e o Naruto juntos... será que são parentes? Resolvi perguntar!

-Ino...

-Oui?

-Você e o Deidara têm algum parentesco com o Naruto?

- Sim e não! Nossa mãe e nosso pai se separaram quando era pequena, e a mãe do Naruto morreu quando ele nasceu, então nossa mãe e o pai dele se apaixonaram e se casaram, somos tipo... argh... irmãos...

-Por que "argh"?

-Porque ela odeia essa idéia! – respondeu Deidara se divertindo com a história – Eles vivem brigando por tudo! Você precisa assistir uma briga desses dois, é hilária!!! Kkkkkkkk

-Cala a boca, Deida, você fala demais! ¬.¬

-Já mandei você parar com essa mania de mandar todo mundo calar a boca!

-Você não manda em mim!

-Mando sim, 1º porque sou seu irmão e 2º porque sou mais velho! XD

-Grande coisa! ¬¬

-Afff... custa você ser obediente como o Sasuke? Vocês são tão amigos e você não aprende nada com ele! ¬¬

-E quem disse que eu obedeço meu irmão??? – perguntou Sasuke pra surpresa de todos menos a de Itachi e Ino.

-Cambada de perdidos! ¬¬

-Olha quem fala! Vive nos bordeis com as mulheres da vida aí junto com o Itachi, vocês acham que podem se esconder atrás dessa cara de santos é? – disse Ino rindo, mas parecia estar falando sério, e no final das contas todo mundo se divertiu com as loucuras do Deidara e do Itachi, é cada uma hein...

Depois todos tivermos que descer porque a Ino e o Deidara tiveram que cuidar dos convidados com o Naruto. E não é que eu realmente consegui me enturmar como todo mundo disse?

Dias depois os professores da academia de balé anunciaram que vamos começar a ensaiar pra valer porque as competições já estão chegando... ~

Outra coisa que me intriga é como o Sasuke pode viver uma vida tão normal, ele até estuda no mesmo colégio que o Naruto, a Ino, o Shikamaru e a Sakura, só que em braile, lógico, e ele dança tão bem... confesso que tenho curiosidade de saber como ele ficou assim, mas eu jamais perguntaria, não tenho cara pra isso...

Estamos ensaiando, hoje começou os verdadeiros ensaios, tô vendo a hora da minha morte, e pra todo mundo parece tão normal... porque eu fui parar??? .

-Isso Kiba, você levanta a Sakura e os dois rodopiam 3 vezes, certo? – cada professor estava com uma dupla - E não caiam, pelo amor de Kami-sama! – "Kami-sama" seria tipo "Deus"? Acho que sim.

-Hinata, você precisa se soltar, confiar mais no Naruto, olhe as outras, elas se "jogam" completamente, deixe a música entrar em você! Se você não confiar nele, não vai dar pra dançar, ok?

-S-sim... – fiz como ela disse, olhei pros outros, todas as meninas estavam completamente dadas à dança, elas confiavam nos seus parceiros, e os professores estavam pegando no pé delas, e deles também, os únicos que eram mais poupados dos puxões de orelha eram Sasuke e Ino, de vez em quando ele perdia o equilíbrio e a derrubava, mas ela sempre ria e acabava quebrando a tensão da bronca! Então segui os exemplos das minhas amigas e me "joguei" mais, até que deu certo!

-Hina, hoje a noite vai ter uma reunião de meninas na minha casa, você vai, neh? - perguntou Tenten com olhos curiosos como sempre.

-R-reunião de meninas?

-É! Eu, Sakura, Ino, Temari, e você!

-E-eu?

-Isso mesmo! Você precisa ir! Pode conhecer mais de nós, e dos meninos também, especialmente do Naruto!

-T-tenten... não sei por que está dizendo isso...

-Porque é verdade oras! ¬¬

-.

-Te vejo lá em casa às 16:00, ok?

-Ok...

Conhecer mais sobre todos eles...? Bem... eu queria isso, mas tenho medo de acabar me metendo demais... sou apenas uma novata... aaaaai... minha cabeça tá tão cheia...

-Hina!!! – chamou minha irmã mais nova batendo na porta do meu quarto.

-Pode entrar, Hana.

-Hina, me ajuda com o dever de casa?

-Ah, Hana, se for matemática é melhor pedir pro Neji, você sabe que eu não sou muito boa em cálculos...

-É álgebra! Assunto de 6ª série! Hina, ano que vem você já estará na faculdade, tem certeza que não pode me ajudar???

-Ok... mas daqui a pouco tenho que sair, está bem?

-Sim! ^^

Álgebra... tão fácil... queria que meus novos assuntos também fossem...

Ajudei a Hana na lição dela e depois me arrumei pra sair, a casa de Tenten ficava a duas quadras da minha, fui a pé, é bom fazer exercício de tardezinha.

-Boa tarde, Hina!!! ^^ - cumprimentou Sakura abrindo a porta.

-Boa tarde. ^^

-Ah, já que estão todas aqui... vamos começar! – disse Tenten colocando umas bandejas com umas guloseimas em cima do centro da sala e todas sentaram em circulo.

-Quem começa dessa vez? – perguntou Ino ansiosa pras fofocas.

-Dessa vez é a Tema, só falta ela! – respondeu Tenten rindo.

-Podíamos deixar a Hina estrear! – disse Temari com um sorriso travesso.

-Negativo! Ela tem que ver como é! Pode falar!

-De quem eu falo dessa vez?

-Conta os podres do Gaara! – sugeriu Ino com ar maquiavélico.

-Quem é Gaara? – perguntei receosa.

-É o irmão mais novo dela! – respondeu Sakura.

-Ah...

-Deixe-me ver o que ele aprontou dessa vez... acho que nada... ah! Levou uma gótica pra casa!

-Eca!!! Uma gótica? Que mal gosto! ¬¬

-Qual é, vocês sabem que ele é metaleiro! ¬¬

-Ele é esquisiteiro, isso sim!

-Porque ele não faz balé também? Seria tão fofo!!! *-*

-Cai na real, eu já faço apulso, imagina ele! ¬¬

-rsrsrs

-rsrsrs

-rsrsrs

-rsrsrs

-Zerinho ou um pra ver quem vai ser a próxima! – sugeriu Sakura.

-Boa! – nós nos preparamos e jogamos, eu tava com medo de ser a escolhida, de quem eu falaria??? Jogamos umas 8 vezes e finalmente saiu uma, a Ino.

-Beleza, de quem eu vou falar? ¬¬

-Você tem muita gente pra falar! – acusou Sakura – O Shika, o Naruto, o Deidara, o Sasuke e o Itachi, pode até escolher!

-Só não fala nem do Naruto e nem do Deidara porque das outras vezes você falou deles! ¬¬

-Shika! ^^ - disse ela feliz.

-Fala aí!

-Ele é tão fofo!!! Ontem ele me deu uma caixinha linda de bombons!!! Mas fez uma confissão que me deixou indecisa...

-O que ele disse?

-Ele confessou que está começando a ficar com um pouco de ciúmes do Sasuke e do Naruto...

-Que piada! O Naru é praticamente seu irmão e o Sasuke é só um amigo, qual é o problema do Shika??? – perguntou Temari rindo.

-Ele acha que minha convivência com os dois tá me afastando dele... ¬¬

-Afff... que sentimental!

-O Shika nunca foi assim!

-Ele quer que eu volte a ensaiar com ele... mas isso é impossível! A gente brigou hoje de manhã por causa disso...

-Nem era pra vocês dois estarem juntos! Foi só uma aposta idiota que seu pai fez com o pai dele quando estavam bêbados! Isso nem conta!

-Aaq-aposta? – arrisquei.

-É, quando nossos pais eram adolescentes e meu pai começou a namorar minha mãe, ele disse que se tivesse uma filha e Shikaku tivesse um filho eles se casariam, aqui estamos eu e Shikamaru, mas a gente só soube disso depois que a gente realmente se apaixonou! E foi por causa dessa aposta que meus pais se separaram, o Deida quase pulou de alegria, ele não agüentava mais ouvir as brigas dos dois, ainda bem que eu era só um bebê! Kkkkk

-Nossa......

-Sim, voltando pros babados, vocês vão terminar? – perguntou Tenten curiosa de novo.

-Sei lá! Ele tem que parar de implicar com o Sasuke, se eu não ensaiar com ele ninguém mais vai, e ele dança tão bem!

-Ele caiu algumas vezes hoje! – disse Temari.

-Foi culpa minha! – disse Ino meio emburrada – Estava com raiva do Shikamaru por causa da nossa discussão e acabei desequilibrando! ¬¬ - ah, então não foi ele.

-Você tem que parar com isso! Da última vez que vocês brigaram você quase destruiu a apresentação!

-Foi só uma queda básica! Deu até pra arremedar na coreografia!

-Você já viu bailarinas se atirando no chão? ¬¬

-Afff...

-Ô Ino, você nunca contou pra gente como conheceu o Sasuke!

-Já contei sim!

-Só pra mim! XD – disse Sakura com ar de: "informação confidencial!"

-Hey, assim não vale!

-Afs, não tem mistério nenhum! Foi na praia, pronto, contei! O que tem demais? ¬¬

-E......? Cadê os detalhes, honey? – perguntou Tenten ainda mais curiosa, e eu também estava, que tal se agora eu teria minhas perguntas respondidas sem nem ao menos precisar perguntar?

-Ok... eu conto! ¬¬

-Finalmente!

-Tah, foi assim, minha mãe já tinha se casado com o Minato, eu devia ter uns 4 ou 5 anos, Minato resolveu nos levar pra praia e Naruto quis chamar um amigo, porque a gente nunca se deu bem e ele não queria ficar sozinho comigo e com o Deida enquanto nossos pais, obviamente, "namoravam", então chamou Sasuke e Itachi, e eu chamei a Sakura, "ótimo, 3 a 3!" era assim que pensávamos, eu não queria ser a única meninas naquele grupo, e o Deida e o Itachi já se conheciam há séculos eram super amigos, tipo carne e unha, resultado, nós 4 ficamos "sozinhos" porque os dois playboys estavam ocupados demais paquerando as meninas e nossos pais estavam entretidos demais no papo deles. Mas a Sakura teve que ir embora porque precisa ir em algum lugar aí.

-Hey! Era a casa da minha vó! Minha mãe tinha esquecido que tinha prometido que iríamos almoçar lá! ¬¬

-Tah ok, voltando pra história... ¬¬ - disse ela como se tivesse ansiosa pra acabar logo de contar – Até então eu não sabia nada sobre o Sasuke, ele era apenas um garoto normal, não existe outra coisa mais normal que óculos escuros na praia, neh? Mas ele tinha um jeito diferente, era mais parado, quietinho só ficava conversando baixo, achei muito anormal, mas aí as coisas mudaram, eu estava ouvindo música e andando distraída e no nada eu tropecei no maldito "morrinho" de areia de Naruto, o que segundo ele era um castelo, e acabei caindo por cima de Sasuke, me deu uma raiva tão grande que vocês nem imaginam, ele era só um amiguinho idiota do meu "irmão", como eu me deixei ser tão descuidada a ponto de cair sobre ele??? Mas ele não ficou bravo, apenas sorriu e perguntou se eu estava bem, ok, foi aí que eu me assustei, se fosse o contrário eu com certeza teria feito um escândalo, mas ele agiu super normal, aí ele sugeriu que nós 3 conversássemos juntos, mas ele falava diferente, era calmo, como se não tivesse pressa pra nada, eu não conhecia ninguém assim, a não ser o Shika, mas o caso dele era totalmente diferente, eu sugeri várias brincadeiras como vôlei, tênis, mas ele se opôs a todas! Naruto não parecia assustado, mais eu estava! Então eu joguei na cara dele "por que você é tão estranho?", eu perguntei com raiva, e ele me respondeu com outra pergunta "você quer mesmo saber?", eu afirmei e ele tirou os óculos, não tinha nada diferente, cheguei até a pensar que ele tava zoando comigo, mas aí ele disse uma coisa meio sem sentido pra mim "eu sempre quis ver o pôr do sol na praia", aí eu pensei, sim, e daí? "É só ver, oras!" respondi achando aquele comentário um absurdo aí ele disse "não posso" – nossa, então quer dizer que ele nasceu assim... - eu não tinha entendido na hora, mas depois comecei a prestar mais atenção nele e entendi, aí fui perguntar pro Naruto pra saber se minha teoria estava certa, e estava, aí começamos a conversar mais, depois eu e Naruto entramos pra academia de balé e logo depois ele também entrou, aí formamos nossa dupla e na 6ª série ele entrou pra nossa classe na escola, foi legal porque ele já estudava lá, mas numa turma especifica pra cegos, mas essa turma acaba atrasando os alunos porque tem que ter muito mais atenção, e como ele era super inteligente colocaram-no na nossa classe, os professores tiveram que aprender braile, a gente também, foi bom fugir dos assuntos chatos, mas claro que isso teve seus lado negativos, no começo alguns idiotas rejeitaram ele e faziam "brincadeirinhas" de mal gosto, lógico que eu e Naruto tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa, e a gente aprontava viu... foram raros momentos que nos unimos pra alguma coisa que não fosse brigar! ¬¬

-Caraca, isso não foi a história de como você o conheceu, foi a história da sua vida, eu tava até cansada de ouvir! ¬¬ - reclamou Temari.

-Foi você mesma quem pediu, sua vaca!

-Vaca é quem chama!

-:P

-Meninas, não vamos começar as pataquadas, neh? ¬¬ - disse Sakura se estressando.

-Só se a Hina contar da vida dela pra gente! XD

-I-isso é golpe baixo, Ino! – me defendi.

-Negativo, honey! É assim que as cosias funcionam por aqui! XD

-M-mas eu... v-vocês não iria gostar... é chato...

-Qual é, a gente escuta a Ino reclamando todos os dias, não pode ser pior!

-Hey! Ò.Ó

-E-eu não tenho o que contar...

-Tá, eu conto como o conheci o Kiba e depois você conta sua história, ok, Hina? – disse Sakura.

-O-ok...

-Caham, aproveitando a história da Ino... eu conheci o Kiba no mesmo dia, eu fui pra casa da minha vó e tals, aí na volta meu pai inventou de cortar caminho, nós passamos por uma ruazinha bem bonitinha, tinha uns guris brincando e um deles tava com um cachorrinho, eu fiquei olhando com atenção, era bonitinho os dois brincando, mas aí o cachorrinho saiu correndo e do nada o carro tava parado e meus pais estavam reclamando algumas coisas, eu olhei e não vi nada, até que meu pai saiu do carro e pegou alguma coisa na rua, quando eu vi, o cachorrinho!

-Tadinho!!!

-Posso terminar? ¬¬

-Claro!

-Aí neh,meu pai olhou, olhou, Kiba tava se acabando de chorar e eu fui consolá-lo, a irmã dele saiu de casa azeda, mas por sorte a mãe deles era veterinária, aí ela disse que ele estava bem, só tinha quebrado a patinha, e eu fui todos os dias lá pra vê-lo, aí a gente acabou se entendendo MUITO bem!

-Você foi lá pra ver o cachorro ou o dono dele? – perguntouTemari desconfiada.

-Seja sincera! – lembrou Tenten.

-Er... os dois... eu nunca fui de ferro! XD

-Aha!!! Sabia!!!

-Mentes poluídas! ¬¬

-Guria, cê tinha 6 anos e tava assim, e ainda tem a coragem de nos chamar de "mentes poluídas"?! ¬¬

-Afs..... ¬¬

-Ta Hina, agora é sua vez!

-Gente... não tem nada interessante pra eu contar...

-Ah Hinaaa!!! Please! *-*

Eu acabei escapando... o Neji ligou bem na hora que elas estavam quase me convencendo... ainda bem que eu não disse anda, elas não gostariam de ouvir minha história é muito chata... elas iriam saber como eu sou sem graça, e eu não queria isso...


	2. Chapter 2

No outro dia fui pro balé morrendo de medo de ser pressionada, mas elas agiram normalmente, como se ontem nós não tivéssemos conversado... isso me assustou...

-B-bom dia... – disse assim que entrei, na sala só estavam Naruto e Sasuke, os outros estavam do lado de fora esperando aula começar.

-Bom dia, Hinata! – respondeu Sasuke educadamente.

-Bom dia, Hina-chan!!! – berrou Naruto me abraçando de surpresa, aposto que eu fiquei super corada.......

-N-n-n-n-na-ru-to... n-não f-f-faça isso... p-p-por favor...

-Foi mals! ^^"

-TODO MUNDO PRA DENTRO!!! – gritou a professora estressada, lembram dela?

-Bem, crianças, nós nos atrasamos porque estávamos resolvendo algumas coisas das apresentações de vocês.

-Apresentações? Não seria só uma? – perguntou Sakura assustada.

-É... então... vocês vão dançar separados... meninos de um lado, meninas de outro...

-O QUEÊ??? – disse Ino indignada – Nós sempre dançamos em duplas!!! A gente ensaia em dupla desde quando entramos aqui!!! Não podemos simplesmente dançar separados.

-Você tem razão, mas esse ano eles exigiram diferente, para todas as turmas e todas as escolas de dança!

-E se nos recusarmos a dançar? – desafiou Sakura.

-Se tiver uma turma sequer que desista a escola será desclassificada.

-ISSO É UM ABSURDO!!! – gritou Temari.

-Concordo! Eu não danço! – disse Ino virando as costas.

-Nem eu! – apoiou Sakura batendo o pé.

-Também tô fora! – disse Temari.

-Legal, vamos dançar sem as meninas... – disse o professor desanimado.

-E sem os meninos também! – disse Naruto – Eu mesmo tô fora!

-Eu também não danço! – disse Kiba se jogando num banco.

-Sinto muito, mas eu também não posso dançar sem a Ino. – disse Sasuke e todos nós olhamos pra Shikamaru, só faltava ele.

-Que é? – perguntou confuso – Ah sim, eu também não vou! ¬¬ - e depois todos olharam pra mim.

-B-bem... eu acho que... – todos me olharam torto – É... eu também não vou dançar...

-Ótimo, nossa academia não vai competir porque vocês simplesmente não querem dançar?

-Estamos pagando, por isso temos o total direito de escolher se queremos dançar ou não! - disse Ino com ousadia.

-Cuidado com as palavras garota!!!

-Cuidado nada!!! Ela tá certa! Se não dançarmos como sempre, não dançamos, e ponto final!!! – finalizou Sakura pegando suas coisas e saindo da sala.

Quando todos estavam começando a sair os professores chamaram.

-Voltem. Nós vamos tentar falar com a diretora do concurso de novo. – disse o professor.

-Yes! ^^

-TODO MUNDO PRA BARRA!!! – gritou a professora estressada, até Sakura, que já estava no portão, ouviu e voltou.

Os professores saíram e nós ficamos batendo papo.

-Tomara que eles consigam! Porque senão eles vão à falência!

-Se depender de nós, vão mesmo!

-A diretora daqui é amiguérrima da diretora do concurso, elas podem muito bem entrar em acordo!

-Também acho! Todos os anos nós dançamos em pares, porque dessa vez seria diferente?

-Eu não acho que tenha problema as meninas de um lado e os meninos de outro. – disse Tenten.

-Já sabe por que você saiu, neh? ¬¬

-Afff...

-A-a Tenten tem razão... eu também não acho que tenha problema... todo mundo aqui dança tão bem... – concordei.

-Dançamos bem, juntos, "a união faz a força", sozinhos somos desastres ecológicos!

-Não são não! – continuou Tenten – Eu já vi todos vocês dançando separados em algum ensaio e nunca foram tão ruins assim!

-Mas é uma apresentação!

-E daí? Coloca a Hina na frente! Ela tá acostumada a dançar sozinha!

-E-eu??? ~

-Sim, você!

-É uma boa idéia! – concordou Temari.

-Não! Não é! – neguei.

-Gente... – disse a professora boazinha – Não conseguimos... as ordens já foram passadas pras outras escolas e vai ter que ser assim... e vocês vão ter que dançar!

-Não somos obrigados!

-A melhor turma irá ganhar uma viagem com tudo pago pra Disney, por um mês.

-Me segura, vou ter um troço... – disse Sakura.

-Ah... acho que não será tão difícil dançar separados neh... ^^"

-Vocês são muito interesseiros! ¬¬

-VAMOS ARRASAR!!! XD

-Tenten, menos! Você nem faz dança! ¬¬

-Mas eu vou tocar, eu vou, neh?

-Claro!

-*-*

Todo mundo do nada parecia feliz com a idéia, ou quase todo mundo... Ino e Sasuke estavam conversando baixo num canto da sala.

-Você vai dançar sim! Deixe de ser frouxo!

-Você sabe que eu não posso!

-Pode sim, você não nasceu colado comigo! Eu acredito na sua capacidade!

-Mas eu não sou capaz! É tão obvio!

-Se você não dançar, eu também não danço! Simples! XD

-Golpe baixo! ¬¬

-Você queria participar disso tanto quanto eu, se você não for, eu também não vou! E se eu for obrigada a ir vou dançar tudo errado! XD

-De novo?

-É, de novo! XD

-Mas vão querer te expulsar daqui!

-Eu saio, existem tantas outras escolas de dança pro aí! Grande coisa!

-Você não tem jeito! ¬¬

-Claro que não!

E então eles voltaram pro circulo, onde todo mundo estava feliz cantarolando.

-Tenten, música, por favor! – pediu o professor – Vamos descontrair um pouco, exercícios relaxantes, vamos lá... escala... rodando, vamos, quero ver todo mundo rodopiando, meninas, ponta!.......................................

Tarde de domingo, calor insuportável... pra vocês terem uma idéia, tá tão quente que o NEJI, meu primo super fechado, está perambulando pela casa SEM CAMISA, o Neji!!! Ele nunca fez isso na vida dele!!!

-N-neji? – perguntei assustada.

-Quem seria? - respondeu secamente se jogando literalmente no sofá.

-É que... você...

-Tá, grande coisa, você não percebeu o calor que tá fazendo?

-P-percebi... – ele não respondeu, simplesmente ligou a TV e ficou assistindo sem interesse nenhum. Eu nunca tinha percebido que meu primo tinha um corpo tão definido... porque será que ele não tem uma namorada? ele é tão bonito... ah, deve ser porque ele espanta as garotas com a mesma freqüência com que as atrai! ¬¬

A campainha tocou freneticamente 3 vezes, eu me levantei num salto de tanto susto.

-Está esperando alguém? – perguntei por educação, ele não esperaria ninguém _naquele_ estado. ¬¬

-Não. – respondeu secamente de novo. Fui abrir a porta, e pra minha surpresa era a criatura de coques estranhos.

-Boa tarde, Tenten! ^^

-Oi Hina!!! Vim te chamar pra bater perna! XD

-Nesse calor eu mal consigo sair de casa!

-Deixa de ser preguiçosa!!! O povo do balé foi pra casa do Sasuke, eu vim te buscar! XD

-F-fazer o que lá?

-É uma longa história... Itachi chamou o Deida, aí ele teve que levar a Ino e o Naruto junto, porque se os dois ficassem sozinhos não ia dar certo, aí o Kiba e a Sakura estavam passando pela praça e acabaram indo também, aí me ligaram pra eu vim te buscar!!!

-Ou seja, não vamos fazer nada lá, neh?

-Vamos... eu acho...

-O que?

-Ah Hina, sei lá!!! As meninas devem ter alguma idéia! Vamos!!! – e ela me arrastou sem mais nem menos, forçando-me a bater a porta sem nem ao menos dizer um "tchau" pro Neji.

Quando chegamos na casa do Sasuke, tinha um homem, suponho que seja o pai dele, que estava lavando o carro, e que carro!!! O portão estava aberto.

-Oi Sr. F! XD – disse Tenten entrando.

-Olá... – falei tímida.

-Oi meninas!

Dei um sorriso tímido e fui puxada por Tenten.

-GENTEEE!!! – gritou ela no pé da escada.

-Tenten? – disse uma mulher, suponho que a mãe do Sasuke, aparecendo na sala com uma tigela e uma colher de pau na mão.

-Oi Sra. M! ^^

-Hum... quem é a garota?

-Ah, nossa nova coleguinha, Hinata! Hinata, essa é a Mikoto, a mãe do Sasuke! XD

-P-prazer...

-Ah, o prazer é meu! ^^

-Estão lá em cima?

-É, e a loira azeda também! ¬¬

-Ah Sra. M, a Ino é legal!

-Exibida, atirada, e metida à engraçadinha, isso é legal? ¬¬

-^.^"

Depois ela me arrastou de novo, lá pra cima.

É, parece que o pessoal aqui não tem o costume de bater na porta, ela viu a porta do quarto do Sasuke fechada e simplesmente abriu sem nem dizer "licença!"

-T-tenten... isso é feio...

-O que?

-Abrir a porta sem pedir! .

-Ah, você vai se acostumar! XD – e quarto dele era bonito, masculino e organizado, tudo em seu perfeito lugar. As paredes azuis davam um ar meio sério, o chão de granito branco destacava-se, tinham alguns quadros espalhados pelas paredes tirando um pouco o ar sério, uma estante com livros e ao lado desta um skate azul abandonado e cheio de poeira assim como uns patins da mesma cor que estavam ao lado deste. Todos os móveis eram de cor creme, destacando-se, assim como o chão, das paredes escuras. As portas de seu guarda-roupa eram cheias de fotos estrategicamente colocadas formando uma seqüência engraçada.

-Wow, até que fim chegaram! ¬¬ - reclamou, como sempre, Ino.

-Não começaram a festa sem a gente, neh? XD

-Já, até terminamos! – disse Sakura brincando, percebi uma ponta de desespero em Tenten.

-Muito engraçada! ¬¬ - disse ela enquanto os demais riam.

-Hina-chan!!! – berrou, novamente, Naruto me abraçando.

-N-n-naruto... i-isso me constrange...

-Ah é... esqueci... foi mals de novo... ^^"

-Uêêê!!! Quantas minas totasas aqui!!! – disse Itachi entrando, também sem bater! ¬¬ - Hum... quem é você, amore? – perguntou olhando pra mim, isso me deixou vermelha...

-É a Hina-chan, ela estava na festinha tosca que a Ino deu lá em casa! – disse Naruto.

-Tosco é você, seu fedelho chato!!! – defendeu-se ela.

-Hum... eu não a vi, estava concentrado demais na minha Inoca! XD – disse pegando Ino de lado e lhe dando um beijo na boca!!! O.O

-Hey, eu tenho namorado!!! Rsrsrsrs – ela não parecia estar com raiva.

-Aquela criança? Você merece algo melhor! Que tal o titio Ita, aqui?

-Larga minha irmã seu vagabundo! ¬¬

-Relaxa Deida-chan! A Inoca gosta mais de mim do que daquele sem sal do Shikamaru! Neh, Inoca? XD

-Você é lerdo! ¬¬

-Não gosta de mim? *-*

-Tá, você é menos pior que o Shika!

-Querem parar vocês dois? Que 'O'!

-Não pedimos opiniões, lesado!

-Ah, mas já tá bom mesmo, vocês se resolvem depois! ¬¬

-Afs, Sasuke, deixe de ser careta!Cê sabe que minha mãe não deixa o Itachi entrar lá em casa justamente por causa disso! *.*

-Mais um motivo! ¬¬

-Que irmão chato eu tenho! ¬¬

-Cala a boca! ¬¬

-Não fica com ciúmes! – disse ela dando um beijo na boca dele também.

-Você é louca? – perguntou ele ainda desconfiado.

-Não, só acordei com vontade de beijar na boca hoje! XD

-O.O – eu estava muito assustada.

-Relaxa, Hina, isso é normal! – disse Sakrua rindo.

-N-normal? – perguntei mais assustada ainda.

-É, ah, vai me dizer que você nunca beijou na boca? – perguntou Ino incrédula.

-N-não.....

-NÃO??? – perguntaram todos em uníssono.

-Vou te ensinar como se faz. – disse Ino fazendo uma cara estranha pra Deidara e chamando o mesmo com o dedo indicador – 1º você encaixa sua perna direita na cintura dele, depois o puxa para mais perto, coloca sua mão esquerda nas costas dele e a direita na nuca – explicou fazendo tudo que dizia - geralmente ele tomará a frente e lhe puxará pro beijo, mas caso isso não aconteça, você mesma pode fazer. É tão simples!

-Vamos ver se você aprendeu! – disse Itachi com um tom sexy se aproximando de mim, me encolhi temendo o que faria – Não precisa ter medo, prometo que só mordo se você pedir! XD

-O.O

-Calma Hinatinha, eu juro que tomei todas as vacinas! XD

-O.O

-Vai Hina, faz como a Ino disse! Kkkkkkkkk – todo mundo parecia estar se divertindo com meu constrangimento.

-Não façam isso com a Hina-chan! Não vêem que ela não quer??? – disse Naruto irritado.

-Calma aí Naruto, Hinata tem que aprender alguma coisa com a gente!

-Grande coisa isso... tão educativo! ¬¬

-Crianças... o lanche!!! – disse uma voz feminina e familiar atrás da porta, automaticamente Itachi se afastou de mim Ino e Deidara fizeram o mesmo e todo mundo se sentou. E Itachi abriu a porta.

-Caham caham... – fez Itachi pra mudar a voz que até então era sexy – Oi mãe!

-O que vocês estão aprontando aqui? – perguntou desconfiada passando os olhos em cada um de nós e parando na Ino, agora eu sei porque ela tem razão em implicar com ela, a Ino é realmente atirada... ¬¬

-Nada! Só estamos batendo papo! XD – respondeu Itachi super convincente pegando a bandeja com os lanches e colocando em cima da cama.

-Tô de olho em vocês... – disse ela cabulosamente saindo de ré enquanto Itachi fechava a porta.

-Tá, foi impressão minha ou todo mundo notou que ela tá muito desconfiadinha pro meu gosto? – perguntou Tenten analisando a própria tese.

-Hellooo!!! EU estou aqui, já é motivo bastante pra ela ficar bem antenada! – respondeu Ino rindo.

-Você não presta garota! – respondeu Sakura também rindo.

-Ei pivete, você tá calado demais, o que foi? – perguntou Deidara dando um tapa na nuca do Naruto.

-Hã? Ah, eu só tava pensando...

-Pen... sando? – perguntou Ino como se não "entendesse".

-É, eu sei que você nunca fez isso porque é demais pro seu único neurônio, mas é bom você não tentar pro coitado não pifar! :P

-OLHE BEM COMO FALA COMIGO SEU PROJETO DE HUMANO!!!

-Hey, silêncio!!! Sua voz estronda, menina!!! – disse Deidara segurando a irmã por trás.

-Minha voz é a mais bela canção, honey! XD

-Em que dimensão mesmo? – perguntou ele pra irritá-la.

-Eu vou ficar calada que é melhor.

-Fale a verdade, você nem sabe em que dimensão estamos, sabe? – disafiou Sasuke.

-Que tipo de amigo é você??? Ò.Ó

-Responda! – pressionou ele.

-Er... er... 2ª...?

-Sem comentários! ¬¬ - disse Deidara.

-Então, minha teoria estava errada, senhorita sabe-tudo? – perguntou Naruto encarando-a.

-BAKA!!! – disse batendo o pé de virando de costas pra todo mundo.

-É bonitinha, mais é tão burra... – continuou Naruto provocando.

-Ah? – fez Ino ofendida e incrédula.

-Hey, cê quer apanhar pirralho??? – disse Deidara mostrando os punhos pra ele.

-Tudo ou nada?

-Deixa eu ajudar Deidara! – disse Itachi empolgado.

-Beleza, depois a gente vai comemorar nossa vitória com a Hiantinha no bar da esquina! XD – corei na hora!!!

-Melhor impossível! XD

-Hey, dá pra vocês se pegarem lá em baixo? ¬¬ - disse Sasuke entediado com tanta palhaçada. Todos reviraram os olhos e começaram a falar sobre... uma banda?

-Ah, nós compomos uma nova música!!! – disse Ino empolgada apontando pra ela e pra Tenten.

-Não vale a pena compor música nova se nós nem temos um baixista ainda! ¬¬ - disse Itachi cortando o barato das duas.

-Disse bem honey, ainda! – respondeu Tenten olhando pra mim – Você não saberia tocar baixo, saberia, Hina? – perguntou com um olhar meio... do mal... e todos olharam pra mim ansiosos.

-N-não... – respondi e logo olhares desolados habitaram os rostos deles – Mas...

-"Mas...."?? – perguntou Ino empolgada de novo.

-O Neji sabe.

-UHUUU!!! ARRUMAMOS NOSSO BAIXISTA!!! Yeah!!! XD – cantarolou ela pulando pelo quarto.

-Esperaí, a gente nem tem uma resposta ainda! ¬¬ - disse Deidara.

-Ah, nós temos sim! – respondeu ela fazendo uma cara maquiavélica – Vamos pra casa da Hinata, preciso falar com o Neji agora mesmo!!! – completou ela pegando sua bolsa e saindo do quarto. E todos fizeram o mesmo...

Ai... olha a furada que eu fui me meter... agora o Neji vai me odiar pelo resto da vida..........

Chegamos na minha casa, eu hesitei um pouco, mas acabei abrindo a porta, ele estava no mesmo lugar e do mesmo jeito que eu o deixei quando saí... agora eu sou uma garota morta... eu podia ter ligado antes... mas tive medo........ agora é pior ainda! Muito bem Hinata, você se superou, seu primo nunca mais vai te perdoar! ¬¬

-N-neji... t-tem gente aqui que quer falar... com você... . - primeiro ele deu uma olhada pelo canto do olho, e como se não tivesse visto nada voltou-se para a televisão, mas do nada deu um pulo um sofá e encarou todo mundo assustado enquanto todos riam da cara dele, eu me encolhi no cantinho e tentei inutilmente esconder o rosto com as mãos, ele me lançou um olhar fuzilante e eu recuei uns 3 passos de cabeça baixa.

-Que corpo hein! – disse Ino dando alguns passos a frente.

-Cala a boca, não tá vendo que o menino tá constrangido?! ¬¬ - disse Sakura dando uma cotovelada nela.

-Linduuu!!!! n.n – disse Tenten vidrada no peitoral dele.

Neji encarou as 3 por um momento e depois subiu correndo enquanto todo mundo continuava rindo.

-Hina, seu primo é uma comédia! – brincou Sakura.

-E que comédia hein... tô louca pra ver o próximo capitulo!!! Kkkkk – disse Tenten se contorcendo de rir.

-Vamos dar um susto nele? – disse Ino capciosa.

-Outro?

-Claro! A Tenten vai gostar dessa!

-O que tem eu? ¬¬ - as 3 cochicharam alguma coisa que eu não pude ouvir e num segundo estavam rindo alto e descontrolavelmente.

-Que barulheira é essa...??? – perguntou Hanabi bem sonolenta com uma cara amassada, de pijama e arrastando o Teddy (o ursinho dela) pela casa.

-Você já estava dormindo? ¬¬

-É Hina... eu tava... quem são eles?????? – perguntou ela assustada, suponho que porque as 3 loucas ainda riam alto.

-São meus amigos... – apresentei todos – Pessoal, essa é Hanabi, minha irmã mais nova.

-Nossaaaaaaaa!!! Ela é a sua caaaaaaaraaaaaa!!!

-Ino, menos! ¬¬

-Liga Não Hina-chan, ela é retardada mesmo! – disse Naruto.

-Cala a boca infeliz! ¬¬ - retrucou ela.

-Nossa, como eles se amam! ¬¬

-Fica quieta Hana!!! ¬¬

-Cadê o Neji? Ele não tava vendo TV?

-Pensei que você estivesse dormindo! ¬¬

-Eu tava neh... mas eu vi que ele tava no sofá, tenho olhos pra enfeitar por um acaso? ¬¬

-Ah, não sabia que você é sonâmbula! ¬¬ - respondi virando-a pra ela voltar de onde saiu – Vai pro seu quarto vai! – dei um tapinha na bunda dela pra ela andar mais rápido.

-Hina, sua irmã é uma chata hein! ¬¬

-Ela só fica assim na presença dos outros! ¬¬

-Wow.

Nesse segundo o Neji desceu, COM camisa, eu estava com medo que ele tivesse um troço lá em cima, mas ele PARECIA calmo e despreocupado.

-Tava melhor antes! - disse Ino desapontada. Do nada as 3 pularam em cima dele e os 4 se estabacaram no chão.

-VOCÊS SÃO LOUCAS??? – perguntou ele tentando se livrar delas.

-Talvez sim... talvez não... – respondeu Sakura.

-O que vocês tão fazendo aqui??? – perguntou ele se levantando zangado.

-Viemos te pedir pra ser o baixista da nossa banda!!! *-* - disse Tenten.

-Com vocês? É ruim!!!

-Please Nejizinho... – pediu Ino com cara de cachorro sem dono colocando o dedo mindinho na boca.

-Não! – respondeu ele rápido e duro.

-A gente promete não te assediar de novo! XD – disse Sakura.

-Não!

-A gente precisa de um baixista!!! Senão nossa banda nunca irá pra frente!!! – implorou Tenten.

-Já disse que não!!!

-Se você não entrar pra banda eu me mato!!! – ameaçou Ino apontando um canivete pro pescoço.

-Se mate! E eu com isso? Você não é nada minha!

-Ah – arfou ela incrédula.

-Vai Neji, ajuda a gente! – pediu Naruto.

-Porque eu ajudaria vocês?

-Em 1° lugar, porque somos os mais novos amiguinhos da sua prima e em 2° lugar, porque você vai se arrepender amargamente se não fizer isso! – respondeu Itachi.

-Mais que amargamente. – completou Deidara em tom macabro.

-Graaaande medo! ¬¬

-P-por favor Neji, ajuda eles! – pedi. Ele suspirou fundo e concordou, mas claro, o Neji podia dar a vida pelas exceções dele! ¬¬

-Eu não ensaio nos finais de semana nem nos feriados! – bela exceção Neji, pretende ensaiar quando? ¬¬

-Sem finais de semana e sem feriados, hn? Por quê? ¬¬ - perguntou Deidara estressado.

-Porque eu tenho mais o que fazer!

-É, no sábado ele tem que arrumar o chiqueiro que ele chama de quarto, assiste jogo com meu pai o domingo todo e nos feriados ele ajuda minha mãe a fazer o almoço! – dedurou Hanabi aparecendo do nada de novo.

-Eu vou te matar seu monstrinho........ – disse ele fechando os olhos e respirando fundo pra não cumprir a ameaça na frente de todo mundo.

-Nossa, como ele é prendado! – disse Itachi e todo mundo começou a rir.

-Hanabi, por que você não aprende a ficar calada??? ¬¬ - perguntei segurando o braço dela de leve atrás de uma das paredes da sala, fora dos olhares que lá se encontravam.

-Ué, eu só disse a verdade....... .

-Ahhh, você é tão inocentezinha! ¬¬

-VOCÊ É MÁ HINATAAA!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!! – eu já contei que minha irmã é uma ótima atriz??? É assim que ela consegue deixar meu pai contra mim toda vez que ela apronta... ¬¬

-Hinata, o que você fez? – perguntou Sakura preocupada surgindo do nosso lado junto com as meninas enquanto os meninos decidiam as coisas da banda com o Neji.

-Eu não fiz nada!

-MENTIRAAA!!! VOCÊ ME ESPANCOU!!! – e a pestinha continuava com a choradeira insana.

-Olha, sinto muito, mas você não tá com cara de quem foi espancada não! ¬¬ - respondeu Tenten.

-Ela sempre faz isso, basta ignorar! – respondi – Hanabi, suba e fique no seu quarto até mamãe e papai chegarem.

-E se eu não quiser? – desafiou. Respirei fundo e tomei uma medida drástica.

-Se você não quiser, o Teddy vai sofre as conseqüências! – ameacei mostrando o ursinho dela com um das mãos e com a outra uma faca.

-O Teddy não!!!!!!!!!!! – ela arrancou o ursinho das minhas mãos e subiu correndo.

-Nossa Hina, eu não conhecia esse seu lado macabro! – disse Ino com os olhos marejados de tanto rir por dentro.

-Ihhh... olha a hora – disse Tenten olhando seu relógio de pulso – Amanhã de manhã tem balé, temos que acordar cedo.

-Acordar cedo o escambal! Eu e o Deida ainda vamos bater perna, vocês querem ir? – convidou Ino.

-Não, semana que vem vão começar as aulas, nosso balé vai se de noite, temos que aproveitar enquanto ainda é o dia todo.

-Credo Sakura, como você é estraga prazeres! ¬¬ - disse Tenten – Eu quero ir Ino, pra onde vocês vão?

-O Deida vai assistir um show de street dance, ele e o Ita-kun disseram que iam entrar pro grupo.

-O street dance é tão massa dodjo!!!

-Pois é! Vamos senão já vai ter acabado quando chegarmos! Byezinho Hina, até amanhã!

Todos se despediram e foram embora, eu tive medo da bronca do Neji e subi de fininho pro meu quarto.

7:50, acordei tarde, não sei bem porque, mas pelo que me lembro não dormi muito bem noite passada, às 8:00 eu teria que estar no balé, resultado, cheguei atrasada........

-PENSEI QUE TAMBÉM NÃO VINHA!!! – gritou Anko, nossa professora estressada.

-D-desculpa... eu... eu acordei tarde......

-ONDE ESTÁ A INO E A TENTEN???

-Calma, Anko. – disse Shizune – Elas chegam daqui a pouco.

-Eu tô aqui, mas Ino não vem hoje. – disse Tenten meio preguiçosa depositando sua mochila numa mesinha ao lado do piano onde se encostou.

-E por que não? – perguntou Kurenai. Tenten riu baixo e respondeu:

-Nós saímos ontem à noite e ela se juntou com o Deidara e o Itachi, os 3 encheram a cara até desmaiar.

-Quando saí, ela e o Deidara não tinham acordado e nem parecia que ia acontecer tão cedo. – completou Naruto com um sorrisinho sarcástico, como se estivesse gostando de ver a "irmã" numa furada.

-Itachi amanheceu largado no sofá, roncando feito um porco... pra que eu vim, mesmo? ¬¬ - perguntou Sasuke.

-Você já devia saber que quando a Ino resolve sair com a dupla dinâmica – Deidara e Itachi – ela apaga o dia todo! – respondeu Sakura super relaxada enquanto Kiba fazia uma massagem nos ombros dela.

-Ah, crianças – chamou Shizune batendo na parede – teremos um outro torneio no fim do ano, nesse terá um casal principal, quem vocês indicam?

-Oras, a Hinata e o Naruto! – respondeu Temari se pronunciando pela 1ª vez no dia. Mas por que eu??? .

-É, já que a Hina é novata... seria legal que ela tivesse essa chance! – completou Shikamaru concordando pela 1ª vez com ela.

-E-eu não... .

-Ah, vamos Hina-chan, vai ser legal!!! ^^ - disse Naruto animado passado as mãos em minha cintura, e me deixando mais envergonhada ainda! .

-E-eu n-não sei se quero ser destaque... prefiro ficar no fundo pra ninguém me notar....... – geralmente os novatos são excluídos, pelos menos em Los Angeles é assim... porque aqui eles são tratados tão bem? Eu vim 100% preparada pra ignoração total e quando chego aqui todo mundo me trata super bem??? Por que isso...?

-Pára com isso garota! Pensa nos aplausos da galera, os novatos costumam fazer a história dessa escola, foi assim com todos nós.

-Não quero aparecer... quero ficar escondida no fundo, pra ninguém ver caso eu errar...

-Como principal você também pode errar, a coreografia sempre é diferente! XD – disse Naruto.

-Você vai dançar sim Hinata, querendo ou não! E na frente! – decidiu Kakashi (nosso outro professor) sem nem esperar minha resposta.

-M-mas...-

-Nada de mas! Você vai dançar e ponto final! XD

-Hina-chan, você vai sair hoje à tarde? – perguntou Naruto.

-Não...... p-por que?

-Posso passar na sua casa? Nós podemos tomar um sorvete. ^^

-Er... sim... pode...

-Êba!!! ^^

-Caham... pombinhos... podemos começar a aula? – perguntou nosso OUTRO professor, Asuma.

-Ah... er... er... c-claro... –respondi tremendo e todos riram de mim...

Tenten começou a tocar, mas a música estava descompassada, Temari deu a idéia de colocar um CD, mas o som havia sido quebrado por Tenten que estava estressada porque queriam trocá-la pelo pobre som.

-Tenten, cê tá legal? – perguntou Sasuke cutucando a mesma, que por sua vez estava deitada sobre o teclado do piano.

-Tô de boa.............. – respondeu se nem ao menos se mexer.

-Fala a verdade, você bebeu também, não foi? – perguntou Sakura.

-Só um pouquinho....... – respondeu bocejando.

-Esses jovens de hoje... – disse Kurenai revirando os estranhos orbes vermelhos dela.

-Tenten, dá pra tocar direito??? Ò.Ó

-Anko, não tá vendo que ela não tá legal? ¬¬

-Ela chegou maravilhosa aqui, isso é preguiça!!!

-Se tá achando ruim venha você mesma tocar, sua bruxa! -- – desafiou Tenten com cara de bêbada.

-É o que sua piveta???

-Ihhh... complicou...

-Se essas duas forem brigar de novo eu prefiro estar bem longe! ¬¬ – disse Kiba saindo com Sakura.

-Hina-chan, vamos esperar essa briga terminar lá fora? ^^ - chamou Naruto.

-Er... e-elas demoram t-tanto assim...?

-É que a coisa é meio que pesada sabe... --"

-Er... alunos, a aula acabou por hoje... ^^" – disse Shizune meio sem graça – A-manhã a gente se vê! Tchauzinho! ^^"

-Hina-chan, almoça lá em casa! ^^ - pediu Naruto.

-A-almoçar... n-na sua casa...?

-É! Por favor!!! Você liga pra sua mãe e avisa que não vai pra casa, aí a gente podia ir pra sorveteria de lá mesmo! ^^

-Er...

-Por favor!!! *.*

-T-tah... bom... – liguei pra minha mãe avisando que ia almoçar na casa de uma amigA.

-Hina-chan, por que você não disse que ia pra casa de um amigO??? Ó.Ò

-P-porque m-meu pai me mataria se soubesse........ .

-Ahhh....................


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, mas caso Masashi não coloque NeTen, eu vou dar um chá de sumisso nele e apartir daí o anime/mangá passará a ser comandado por mim e minha galera! XD**

**Aviso: TODAS as músicas "tocadas" e "compostas" pela banda ficticia foram copiadas da banda mais legal do mundo (pelo menos na minha opinião) Paramore, avisando logo pra não ser classificada como plagiadora!^^ **

**Ah, nos próximos caps eu PROMETO colocar mais NeTen, é que eu adoro colocar MUITO suspense!**

**Então divirtam-se, eu mandem reviews pra fazer uma autora felizzz!!! ^^**

**Kisss!!!**

**Bye-Bye!!!**

* * *

Chegamos na casa dele... ele me deu espaço pra entrar e logo em seguida entrou gritando.

-Ehime, cheguei!!! – berrou jogando a chave numa mesinha ao lado da porta e a mochila no sofá – Trouxe uma amiga pra almoçar aqui, algum problema? – continuou berrando como se soubesse que ela estava ouvindo.

-Oi Naruto! – disse uma moça do alto da escada, ela parecia com a Ino, mas tinha um cabelo na altura dos ombros e parecia ser mais velha, acho que era a mãe dela – Namorada, hã?

-N-não! É só uma amiga! A Ino conhece ela! ^^"

-O-oi... – disse um pouco tímida.

-Olá querida, você deve ser a Hinata, certo?

-S-sim...

-É, a Ino falou de você.

-E-ela tá melhor...? – perguntei.

-Não acordou até agora, e nem sei se acorda hoje! Eu avisei: não saiam no domingo, mas não me escutam mesmo! – reclamou indo pra cozinha.

-Ela é sempre assim? – perguntei.

-É! – respondeu Naruto rindo – Ela não liga se os filhos beberam, ela simplesmente não os deixa fazer isso dia de semana ou nos domingos. É meio doida mesmo.

-rsrsrs.

-Vamos esperar o almoço no meu quarto? ^^

-N-no seu quarto...?

-É! Algum problema? – Hinata... Hinata... vamos lá, você consegue, se ele tentar alguma coisa, você só grita! Alguém vai ouvir e vai te salvar!

-N-não! – subimos...

-Pode sentar! – disse ele percebendo que eu estava imóvel na soleira da porta.

-Er... t-tah... – sentei numa cadeira giratória que estava na frente da mesinha do computador. O quarto dele não é o que podemos dizer... a coisa mais organizada do mundo... mas dava pro gasto, tinha um belo papel de parede laranja com várias figuras abstratas de tons diferentes da mesma cor, um rodapé com bolas de basquete. A roupa de cama também era de um laranja intenso e a coxa era de bolas de basquete, assim como o abajur da mesinha de cabeceira e uns troféus numa estante na parede. Todos os móveis eram de um designer lindo e um marfim cativante, apesar de ter sobre eles alguns papeis amontoados ou DVDs esquecidos, o quarto era bem a cara dele, desorganizado, mas ainda sim, bonito e alegre.

-Você gosta de basquete? – perguntei depois de um minuto de silêncio enquanto ele parecia me avaliar.

-Ah sim, eu faço na escola, é meu esporte preferido! ^^

-E o balé?

-Uma 2º opção, mas não foi uma escolha fácil, todo mundo tira onda com os meninos que fazem balé, tentaram até me expulsar do time porque acharam que eu era gay! ¬¬

-Que coisa feia!

-Fizeram a mesma coisa com o Kiba no time de vôlei.

-Af... esse povo não tem o que fazer... aí fica mexendo com os outros.

-É. Hina-chan...

-Oi?

-Você... é... tem... namorado? – que tipo de pergunta indecente é essa??? Que coisa mais feia!!!

-Bem...... er...... eu... eu... não! P-p-p-por....... que?

-Ah, não... por nada não........

-Hum...... – ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, eu preferia fitar o chão do que correr o risco de encontrar o olhar dele, o qual eu podia sentir sobre mim, eu tinha medo desse passeio do qual ele havia me convidado, medo do que pudesse acontecer, medo que ele descobrisse que eu sou sem graça e não querer mais ficar perto de mim...

**Naruto pov's **

Ela estava lá... sentada na minha frente, linda e angelical como sempre, nunca conheci ninguém como ela, seu jeito tímido e meigo me prendeu desde a primeira vez que eu a vi... ela é um sonho perfeito do qual eu nunca quero acordar! Eu admirava cada ponto de seu alvo e frágil corpo, era perfeito! Seus olhos pareciam duas pérolas extraídas das mais raras conchas... e o cabelo... ai... o cabelo mais lindo, sedoso e cheiroso que eu já vi. A garota perfeita estava ali, na minha casa, no meu quarto, na minha frente, ela fazia parte da minha vida agora, eu só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo pra consumar isso. Talvez no passeio de hoje à tarde! Quero levá-la pra conhecer o parque, talvez lá eu crie coragem e a peça em namoro... se ela gostava de mim eu não sabia, mas se eu levar um fora, não vou desistir até que ela entenda que eu sou o cara perfeito pra ela, e ela é a garota perfeita pra mim!

No momento que eu estava aprofundando meu estudo sobre o rosto delicado da MINHA Hyuuga, a Ehime nos chama pra almoçar... por que justo agora??? Ò.Ó

-Já estamos descendo!!! – gritei de onde estava – Vamos Hina-chan? ^^

-Ah... er... sim! – é tão fofo quando ela gagueja........ nós descemos, e pra minha surpresa a mesa estava cheia, até mesmo a chata da Ino e o Deidara estavam lá, com a maior cara de ressaca, mas estavam. Meu pai também, ele tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho.

-Oi pai! ^^

-Oi filho! Quem é essa menina bonita? ^^

-Ah, é a Hina-chan!!! ^^

-O-olá...

-Oi, seja bem-vinda!

-O-obrigada...

-Nossa... vocês já tão namorando? Andaram rapidinho hein... – comentou a loira azeda.

-Deixa de pensar porcaria, guria! Ò.Ó

-Ah, é, cê não pega ninguém... eu esqueci! Sorry...

-Ino, fica calada que você já tá muito errada! – disse Ehime – Não pense que a senhorita está livre não, tá de castigo por ter saído no domingo!

-Iu!!! – mangou Deidara.

-E senhor também!!! – completou ela e ele abaixou a cabeça. Eu estava me matando de rir e meu pai me olhou duro.

-Foi mals! ^^"

Fora isso o almoço foi legal, ainda mais porque a Hina-chan tava bem do meu lado... perfeita como sempre... e seus bons modos impecáveis! Prestei atenção em tudo que ela fazia, o jeito que pegava nos talheres e no copo, sempre delicada e impecável! Com certeza eu estava lidando com a garota mais perfeita do mundo!

Estávamos esperando a hora do passeio, Hinata estava batendo papo com a Ino na varanda e eu e Deidara estávamos na sala vendo TV.

**Hinata pov's**

-O que??? – perguntei assustada.

-É sério! Eu fiquei com uns 10 ontem! Não conta pra ninguém, ok? Rsrsrs

-Sua mãe sabe disso?

-Claro que não! Ela acha que eu estava na casa da Tenten, que a gente bebeu lá! Rsrsrsrs

-Não é engraçado, Ino! Isso é errado!

-Por isso é tão divertido! Kkkkkkkk

-Você é maluca!

-Eu sei! XD

-Hina-chan, vamos? ^^ - chamou-me Naruto na porta da varanda onde eu conversava com Ino.

-C-claro. ^^

Nós andamos até chegar num parque, e que lugar lindo!!! Tinha árvores e arbustos de todo tipo, era todo colorido pelas flores, tinham uns bancos de madeira branca distribuídos por todo o lugar, a grama verdinha se destacava por ser mais clara que as outras folhas , tinha um caminho de pedrinhas brancas do começo do parque até o final. Dava pra ver o céu limpo e admirar as nuvens, mais perfeito que aquilo só mesmo quem me acompanhava... andamos mais um pouco e paramos num dos banquinhos brancos embaixo de um salgueiro.

-Er... Hina-chan... – ele me chamou olhando-me nos olhos, que par de olhos lindos ele tem, combinavam perfeitamente com o céu daquela bela tarde.

-Sim... Naruto. – correspondi olhando-o nos olhos também. ele estendeu as mãos e pegou as minhas.

-H-hina-chan... não fique com medo... eu só... só quero lhe pedir uma coisa...

**Naruto pov's**

Eu estava com medo que ela saísse correndo e nunca mais quisesse olhar na minha cara, mas o Sasuke tinha razão, se eu não tomasse logo uma iniciativa eu ia me arrepender depois...

-Bem... – ela tremeu – calma, eu só quero perguntar uma coisa...

-P-pergunte....

-Seja sincera. Você gosta de mim, Hina-chan?

-Bem... eu... gosto... mas...

-"Mas..."?

-N-naruto... eu... eu te amo...

-Hina-chan... eu também te amo! – eu a puxei pela cintura e nos abraçamos, ficamos assim por um bom tempo.

-Olha só o novo casal! Rsrsrsrs

-Eu sabia que vocês iam ficar juntos!!! SABIA!!! SABIA!!! SABIA!!! XD

-Vocês tão andando demais no parque, não acham? ¬¬

-Ah, é que não tem nada pra fazer em casa, aí a gente vem aqui pra namorar! É tão romântico!!!

-Que cosia feia, Sah-chan! XD

-É mesmo? Pelo que eu vi vocês tão fazendo a mesma coisa! Kkk

-S-sakura! .

-Relaxa, Hina! Todo mundo faz isso! E aí, já rolou o 1º beijo? XD

-S-SAKURA!!!!! .

-Sah, vamos deixar os dois sozinhos! – sugeriu Kiba.

-Sabe que eu ADOREI a idéia! ¬¬ - disse eu "indiretamente" os expulsando.

-Wow! Calma aí neh, não precisa expulsar! Boa sorte pra vocês! Tchauzinho! XD – e eles saíram.

-N-naruto... j-já que agora somos... er... n-n-n-namorados... temos que ter uma música...... .

-Temos? Por quê?

-Porque é uma tradição da minha família...

-Ah, então escolhe um ué!

**Hinata pov's**

Nunca me imaginei namorando... mas sempre imaginava que música escolheria caso acontecesse, e ela combina tanto com nós dois... é tão perfeita!!! ^^

-Love Story de Taylor Swift!

-Não conheço...... ^^"

-_We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air _– não sabia se era uma boa idéia, nem mesmo se eu cantava bem… mas decidi apresentar a música na hora. - _I see the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know_

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

I got tired of waiting  
Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground  
And pulled out a ring

And says

Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you

-Puxa Hina-chan!!! Como você canta bem!!! Poderia entrar pra banda, você canta bem melhor que a bruxa da Ino!

-N-naruto... não fala assim dela... o que achou da música...?

-Combina com a gente, minha Julieta! ^^

-Também acho, meu Romeu.

Ficamos nos conhecendo melhor por mais um tempo, quando percebemos já era noite, eu o apresentei à minha estrela preferida, ela sempre me guiava quando eu não sabia pra onde ir e até mesmo me dava conselhos algumas vezes, ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga, pra ela eu conto todos os meus segredos, sempre pra ela, as pessoas nunca entendem meus problemas, ela sim, e o Naruto foi a 1ª e única pessoa que conheceu essa estrela. Depois ele me levou em casa e conheceu meus pais, estava tudo bem até meu pai resolver colocá-lo de casa pra fora com suas indiretas de "já está tarde", "já é hora de dormir", "amanhã vocês acordam cedo" e por aí vai...

Aquela manhã de terça prometia muitas coisas... a partir dela minha vida mudaria completamente...

-Bom dia Hina-chan!!! ^^ – berrou Naruto entrando na sala de dança, só estávamos nós dois lá. Estava um pouco escuro, eu não sabia o porquê, pois não passava das 7:30 da manhã, todas as portas e janelas ainda estavam fechadas e ele me encarava alegremente como sempre.

-Bom dia, Naruto. ^^

-Hina-chan... eu estava aqui pensando... agora que nós somos namorados, e temos uma música, por que ainda não tivemos nosso 1º beijo? ^^ - essa pergunta me constrangeu...

-B-bem... er.......

-Brincadeirinha! Não quero apressar as coisas pra você, eu posso esperar! ^^

-N-naruto... nós... er... bem... poderíamos tentar... mas... não agora... t-talvez mais tarde... – eu não queria decepcioná-lo estávamos a 3 meses do grande campeonato, onde meninos e meninas dançariam separados, e por uma votação ridícula eu fui escolhida pra dançar na frente, sozinha, eu não queria ficar preocupada com ele e nem queria deixá-lo do mesmo jeito.

-Hina-chan, quantos filhos nós vamos ter? ^.^

-Q-que tipo d-de pergunta é essa??? ~

-Ah, uma pergunta comum... todo casal tem que discutir sobre isso... eu acho...

-M-mas ainda é muito cedo... começamos a namorar o-ontem... ~

-Tah legal....... – onde estavam os outros que nunca chegavam??? Ficar ali sozinha com ele estava me deixando insana... até mesmo os professores que sempre chegam às 6 da matina nem haviam aparecido... algo estranho estava acontecendo, eu me sentia sufocada, o ar parecia mais pesado àquela manhã, meu Sol não havia saído e o Naruto continuava me olhando com aquele olhar alegre e travesso dele, até alguém bater na porta, nem fechada ela estava, porque alguém bateria??? Naruto se postou na minha frente, como se fosse me proteger de alguma coisa e eu vi uma silhueta estranha se aproximar de nós, era grande, trazia um semblante assustador no rosto e uma faca na mão. Naruto estava tremendo, ele segurou minha mão por trás e me disse um pequeno e doloroso "adeus", num segundo ele estava no chão completamente ensangüentado. Eu fiquei imóvel, não conseguia me mexer, não conseguia falar, as lágrimas rolavam do meu rosto, sua mão ainda estava na minha, eu estava completamente desolada.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!! – eu acordei suada e chorando muito, meu grito ecoou pelo quarto e num minuto todos estavam lá, eu me encolhi embaixo do cobertor como uma menininha com medo do monstro do armário.

-O que aconteceu, Hinata??? – perguntou Neji sendo o 1º a entrar no quarto, eu ainda tremia e batia os dentes debaixo do cobertor.

-Hinata, filha, o que aconteceu? – perguntou minha mãe tirando o cobertor do meu rosto.

-F-f-foi só... u-um p-pesadelo...... – todos me olhavam, meu pai não estava ali, e todos pareciam já estar arrumados pra mais um dia de semana, isso significava que eu estava atrasada mais uma vez.

-Está tudo bem, querida?

-Tá sim, mãe... eu acho...

-Vai pro balé hoje?

-Ah, claro que eu vou! – levantei da cama num salto e corri pro meu guarda-roupa pra escolher a roupa do dia. Hanabi e mamãe saíram, mas Neji continuou lá, me observando.

-O-o que foi? – perguntei cabisbaixa, eu não queria olhá-lo nos olhos, estava com medo e não queria que ele percebesse.

-Hinata.

-S-sim....?

-Não tente me enganar, isso não foi um simples pesadelo, foi?

-É-é claro que foi!

-Não me engane, Hinata! Eu te conheço muito bem sempre que você tem esses pesadelos alguma coisa acontece, é como se você fosse avisada antes de acontecer. – ele ficou cismado porque da última vez que eu tive um pesadelo assim foi com os pais dele e no outro dia eles faleceram...

-Neji... só porque aconteceu uma vez... não significa que vá acontecer de novo...

-É melhor não arriscarmos. Com quem foi dessa vez?

-Neji...

-Quem foi Hinata???

-F-f-foi o... o... N-naruto...

-Você precisa avisá-lo pra tomar cuidado.

-N-neji... i-isso não tem cabimento...

-Tem sim Hinata! Se você o ama mesmo, avise-o.

-T-t-tah...

-Ah, e é melhor você não ir pro balé hoje.

-P-por que não???

-Porque não! Você está com a cabeça cheia, é melhor ficar em casa.

-M-mas como vou falar com o Naruto?

-Temos ensaio da banda hoje à tarde na casa do Sasuke, você vai comigo.

-T-tah certo...

A manhã foi longa, eu estava preocupada, queria ligar pra ele, mas preferia falar pessoalmente... Hanabi não parava de me encher o saco e Neji estava trancado no quarto dele. E meus pais, como sempre, estavam trabalhando.

A tarde finalmente chegou, eu já estava ficando louca de ter que esperar, nem almoçar de tanta ansiedade.

-Vamos, Hinata? – chamou-me Neji da porta.

-Claro! – peguei minha pequena bolsa tira-colo alertei a babá da Hanabi pra não dormir dessa vez.

(...)

-Vou apresentar a banda. – disse Deidara – Tenten é nossa tecladista, Ino vocalista, eu e Itachi somos guitarristas e back vocals, o Sasuke baterista e... nosso novo integrante você, Neji, nosso baixista! Ah, e não podemos esquecer do nosso "empresário" o Naruto, ele sempre consegue as coisas pra gente, dali garoto! XP

-XD

-Eu disse, é melhor contratar uma garota, já tem meninos demais nessa banda, mas ninguém me ouve! – disse Itachi fingindo estar com raiva.

-Oxxx, tá achando ruim o que??? Eu tava louquinha pra entrar mais um gato nessa banda!!!

-Deixa de ser atirada guria! Kkkkk – todos estavam rindo, eu chamei Naruto pro canto pra falar com ele.

-N-naruto... eu...

-Sim, Hina-chan??? ^^

-Er... eu só... queria dizer que... que... você precisa tomar cuidado...

-Cuidado? Com quê? Õ.o

-Com... com... as... coisas...

-Como assim Hina-chan? Não estou entendendo, ah, e você não apareceu no balé hoje, por quê?

-Foi por isso..... eu recebi um aviso, tome cuidado, por favor!

-Aviso? De que?

-Não posso falar... você acharia que eu sou louca... só tome cuidado com o que você anda fazendo e por onde anda! Só isso!

-Você tá me assustando, Hina-chan!

-C-calma... não quero que fique assustado, só se alerte.

-Alertar de que??? Não tô entendendo nada!!! Por que você não me explica???

-Porque eu não posso...

-Eu prometo que não vou te achar uma louca! Me conte, o que tá acontecendo?

-Tah bom... eu... eu tive um pesadelo... com... com você... e fiquei preocupada porque... porque da última vez que eu tive um pesadelo assim... meus... meus tios morreram...

-O.o

-Eu disse que me acharia louca!!! ~

-Não! Não, Hina-chan! Eu... eu só... fiquei com medo... O.o

-Não fique... nós... nós podemos evitar...

-Como?

-Tranque-se em casa, se puder contrate uns 2 seguranças no MÍNIMO, não atenda ao telefone e não deixe ninguém entrar no seu quarto!

-Paranóia, Hina-chan... ¬¬

-Não é!!!

-Calma, Hina-chan... não precisa de tudo isso, relaxa, tah? ^^

-M-mas...

-Sem mas! Vamos voltar pro pessoal. – e ele praticamente me arrastou pra lá... eu devia saber que não era pra contar ele, aposto que ele tá achando que eu sou uma louca, burra, que se preocupa com tudo, até com um sonho "bobo"!!!

-Então, vamos ensaiar? – disse Sasuke, mas afirmando que perguntando.

-Vamos tentar a música nova, ok? – disse Ino.

-Você nem passou pra gente, sua loira! ¬¬ - reclamou Deidara.

-Hey, eu entendi essa indireta, seu loiro! Ò.Ó

-Hey vocês dois! Assim não dá! ¬¬ - repreendeu Itachi – Vamos garagem, nosso material tá lá. – e todos nós o seguimos.

-Caham, Tenten faça o arranjo com o teclado. – disse Ino pegando um papel lilás numa pastinha cheia de papeis coloridos.

-Okay's! ^^ - respondeu ela ajustando seu teclado e começando a tocar, nossa, ela tocava teclado melhor que piano, se isso é possível! Era uma melodia bonita, parecia uma mistura de rock gótico com bossa... ou algo do tipo, aí Ino agarrou o pedestal do microfone e começou a cantar, a letra era legalzinha, mas ainda sim, o teclado estava mais perfeito – Então... o que acharam? XD – perguntou quando terminaram.

-Ino, você não está acompanhando a Tenten. – disse Sasuke.

-Estou sim!

-Não está não. – concordou Itachi – Você perdeu a essência da música, não está deixando o som entrar em você, não está no ritmo! Você precisa recuperar isso!

-Claro, ficamos tanto tempo sem tocar que eu acabei desacostumando! – defendeu-se.

-Todo mundo treinou durante as nossas "férias". – disse Sasuke.

-Hey, todo mundo vírgula, nem eu nem a Ino tivemos tempo! – disse Deidara.

-Claro, ficavam por aí nos bares, enchendo a cara! – a briga rolando e eu e Neji só assistindo como se fosse um filme repetido que tivesse passando na TV, Naruto estava a ponto de explodir de raiva, que milagre ele ainda não havia dado seus famosos berros?

-O que quer dizer com isso, Tenten???

-A verdade!!!

-CHEGA NEH!!!! – gritou Naruto estressado – Se forem começar uma briga é melhor desmanchar a banda e cada um segue seu rumo!

-Não! Desmanchar a banda não! – disse Tenten meio aflita.

-Então parem de fazer barraco!

-Já paramos, Sr. Certinho! ¬¬

-Ino!!! Sem alfinetadas!!! – repreendeu Deidara com um olhar torto.

-Vamos ensaiar, neh? E dessa vez SEM confusão!

-Falou o líder da paz! – desdenhou Ino revirando os olhos enquanto cada um tomava seus postos, e Deidara aproveitou pra dá um beliscão na bunda dela.

-AIII!!!

-Comporte-se, em casa você mata ele!

-Me ajuda?

-Não quer fazer isso sozinha? O.O

-É que aí eu posso dizer que você, como irmão mais velho, induziu à mim, pobre criança indefesa, a matar nosso "suposto" maninho! *.*

-Você não presta! Rsrsrs

-Quelé, eu sou filha do Inoichi, acha que eu prestaria? XD

-Não mesmo! Kkk

-Vamos lá gente, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 e...

-_No sir, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide you have made it harder just to go on  
And why all the possibilities well, I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of this beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

_  
I still try holdin' on to silly things I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of this beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make you way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

-Nossa, a gente mandou bem! ^^ – disse Tenten orgulhosa.

-Neji, você toca bem hein! XD – elogiou Ino jogando o cabelo pro lado.

-Eu sei. – respondeu ele ignorante como sempre e ela ficou com a cara no chão.

-Seu... seu... seu exibido lindo e grosso!!!!!

-Belo insulto! ¬¬ - desdenhou Deidara.

-Cala a boca, galego! ¬¬

-Olha quem fala! ¬¬

-Por que vocês só sabem brigar??? ¬¬ - perguntou Naruto berrando como sempre.

-Se feche!!! – responderam os 2 de uma vez só.

- affs... --'

-Vamos ensaiar outra!!! – disse Itachi animado cortando a discussão dos 3...

-_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah! I got a lot to say  
I notice your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

_[Bridge:]  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
Crush... Crush.. Crush... Crush! Crush!  
1, 2, 3, 4_

_  
Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, this_

_If you wanna play it like a game  
Well come on, come on let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
Crush... Crush.. Crush... Crush! Crush!  
1, 2, 3, 4_

_  
Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, this_

_Rock and roll baby  
Don't you know that_

_  
That we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll HEY!  
Don't you know baby  
We're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll HEY!  
Don't you know baby  
We're all alone now  
Gimme me something to sing about_

_  
Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than_

_Nothing compares to_

_  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, more than this_

-Cara, nós já podemos fazer nosso 1° clip! – sugeriu Ino virando-se e olhando pra banda como quem espera uma resposta decisiva.

-É uma boa idéia...

-Mas precisamos de patrocínio, pra equipe de vídeo, pro cenário... – disse Naruto.

-Negativo, a gente mesmo pode fazer! – disse Itachi.

-Com câmera amadora e lugarezinhos toscos? ¬¬

-Não Naruto, com uma câmera bem legal e nos lugares mais maneiros que a gente achar! Hellooooo, é rock, qualquer lugar dá um ótimo clip! – disse Ino fazendo gestos com a mão pra lá e pra cá.

-É sabichona? E que câmera?

-Tipo assim... eu acho que conheço alguém que tenha... – disse ela naquele tom sapeca.

(...)

Fomos até uma casa verde-água, bem bonita, pelo menos na fachada, aí Ino tocou a campainha umas 5 vezes seguidas e esperamos.

-Eu sabia que eram vocês! XD – disse Temari abrindo a porta.

-Miguxa!!! ^^ - disse Ino abraçando a mesma.

-Minina, tu ainda quebra essa capainha! – disse Temari retribuindo o abraço.

-Foi mal, tô empolgada! XD

-Que foi?

-A gente vai gravar nosso 1° clip, e precisamos da ajuda de um certo alguém!

-Você sabe que o Gaara te odeia, por que acha que ele vai ajudar vocês?

-Porque não é só pra mim! É pra a banda toda! XD

-E ele tem o equipamento de filmagem completo! Ele tem que ajudar a gente! – disse Tenten – E a gente não sai até ele ajudar.

-Ele vai negar até a morte!

-Que bom, ele morre e a gente rouba o equipamento dele, é até mais fácil!

-Ino, ele é meu irmão! O.o

-Pró de vocês! ¬¬

-Bela amiga você é! ¬¬

-Eu sei! XD

-Então Tema, chama ele vai! *.* - pediu Tenten.

-Peraí. Ô GAARAAAAAA!!! – gritou sem nem sair do lugar.

-EU MORRI!!! – respondeu ele do quarto.

-Uau. – soltei sem querer, eu me sentia uma anormal naquele meio, todo mundo parecia estar acostumado com tudo, menos eu! Até mesmo o Neji parecia estar mais enturmado que eu...

-VEM LOGO!!!

-NÃO VOU!!!

-SE EU FOR AÍ EU TE TRAGO AQUI NEM QUE EU PRECISE TE PUXAR PELA CUECA!!!

-O.O

-Ah...... as brigas deles são tão cutes!!! *-* - comentou Ino e todos nós olhamos torto pra ela – Afff gente...

Do nada desce uma criatura ruiva, toda de preto, de olhos verdes, fundos e adornados de preto, cheio de pincers no rosto e um semblante assustador.

-Boa tarde Gaarinha, amore! – disse Ino dando um beijo na boca dele, eles não se odiavam? Õ.o – Viagra? Tá mal assim? XD

-Já disse pra você me deixa em paz se tiver amor à vida. – respondeu ele com uma voz grossa, rouca e ameaçadora.

-É, mas eu não tenho não! – respondeu ela.

-Gaara, nós temos um pedido pra te fazer.

-F****-se.

-Carinhoso como sempre! ^^

-Ino, guarde seus coments pra você, okay's? – disse Tenten – Gaara, ajuda a gente, porfavor!!! *.*

-Não quero.

-Você tem que querer!!! É pro bem da nossa banda!!! *.* - continuou Tenten.

-E se você não ajudar a gente vai acabar com a sua reputação de metaleiro, você vai virar uma garotinha fofa, viciada em boneca e medrosa! – ameaçou Ino mais uma vez abrindo sua boca pra piorar a situação dos outros, essa garota realmente não presta, mas ela é legal! rsrsrs

-Pode ameaçar o que quiser, eu arranco sua cabeça com um estilete!

-Nossa... eu virei uma boneca de trapos!!! XD

-Essa guria tá drogada hoje! ¬¬ - comentou Deidara puxando a irmã pela cintura e tapando a boca dela – Se quer chantagiar, faça do seu MELHOR jeito, e não do pior!

-Eu nunca pensei que meu próprio irmão iria me obrigar a tirar a roupa pra um cara na frente de todo mundo!!! O.O

-Sua vaca, eu não disse isso!!!

-Disse sim!

-Esse é o seu melhor? O.o

-Eu acho que sim!

-Então trate de achar outro! ¬¬

-Vai nos ajudar, Gaarinha? *-* - perguntou Tenten ainda tentando convencê-lo...

-Venham amanhã 9 da noite e eu dou a resposta. – nos deu as costas e subiu a escada parecendo um morto-vivo...

-G-gente... v-vamos pra casa...

-Que isso Hinata, tá com medo do Gaara? Ele não morde! – disse Temari rindo.

-E-eu não... não quis dizer isso...

-Hey, vamos pra casa da Tenten!!! – disse Itachi;

-Pra minha casa??? O.o

-É! A gente nunca mais foi lá, sabe gata... – disse se chegando pra ela e pegando sua cintura.

-E o que você rpetende fazer na minha casa?

-Nada demais! Só passar por lá sabe... – ele encaixou suas pernas nas dela e falou com tom sedutor – Vamos Ten-chan...

-I-itachi... afaste-se de mim! – disse ela o empurrando.

-Wow... calminha, gata!

-Vamos pra sua casa Tenten!!! Please!!! *.*

-Até você Ino??? Por que todo mundo quer ir pra minha casa?

-Vamos eliminar fatos! Na minha casa não podemos, porque o Tatachi não pode entrar lá! Na casa da Hina também não por causa da piveta que ela chama de irmã! Aqui a gente já tá indo, então só falta sua casa! Dããã!!!

-E casa da Sakura? E a casa do Kiba? Não cotna?

-Você tá vendo eles aqui? ¬¬

-Afs...

-Se não quer que a gente vá diga logo!

-Nada haver com isso!

-Então pronto! Nós VAMOS pra sua casa! XD

-Ok, Ok! Então vamos! ¬¬

Nos despedimos de Temari e fomos pra casa de Tenten. Eu tinha vindo aqui mas não tinha reparado na faxada, era tão bonitinha!!! Parecia uma casinha de doces, bem a cara dela!

Conversamos até cansar aí a Ino começou com as... as... "burrices" dela...

-Foi sim!!! – confirmava ela.

-Não foi!!! – negava Sasuke.

-Se eu tô dizendo que foi, é porque foi!!!

-Você é brôca, menina???

-Seu... – ela pulou em cima dele e os dois começaram a rodar rindo.

-Eu confesso que ainda tinha duvidas sobre a insanidade dela... mas agora... – eu disse brincando.

-Ela é completamente maluca, de vez enquando é bom ignorar! XD – disse Deidara.

-Deixa eu namorar com ela, Deidara??? *.* - pediu Itachi.

-Não seu pedofilo!!!

-Hey, só são 5 aninhos de diferença!

-É muita coisa!!! Você podia ser PAI dela com essa idade!!!

-Tinha que ser loiro! ¬¬

-Tô tirando onda, seu animal!

-Sei...

-É Tão bonitinho eles dois "brincando"... – adimirei lembrando-me de uma amiga que eu tinha quando morava em Los Angeles... era minha melhor amiga... mas ela foi sequestrada e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar nela......

-É, apesar de burrinha e doida, ela é uma boa amiga pro Sasuke, talvez esse seja um dos motivos que minha mãe não goste que ela fique perto dele.

-Tem certeza?

-É, porque assim... nossa mãe sempre tratou o Sasuke como uma taça de cristal, nunca o deixou fazer nada que ela me deixava fazer, inclusive obrigou o coitado a fazer balé, mas ele acabou gostando porque os amigos dele também faziam neh... aí vem a doida da Ino e bagunça tudo que ela tinha planejado, tipo assim, nossa mãe vivia dizendo que o Sasuke era igual a todo mundo, mas ele sempre soube que não era, aí ficava aquela coisa tipo "ser ou não ser", aí vem a Ino do nada joga " você é diferente, e daí? É legal!", véi, cê não tem idéia do que essa guria fez lá em casa! Meus pais parecem loucos quando ela tá lá! Porque os dois acham que ela é má influência, mas eu não acho!

-Ela não é... eu acho...

-E você Hinatinha... você é?

- O quê que eu sou??? O.O

-Ora... uma má influência... pra mim... no caso! – será que ele só sabe usar esse tom sedutor??? Onde estava o Naruto sempre que eu mais preciso dele???

-Hey!!! O que você pensa que tá fazendo com a minha namorada??? – em fim ele apareceu... ¬¬

-Nada ué...

-Sei... você é sempre tão inocente! ¬¬

-Olha quem fala! ¬¬

Depois de mais uma discussão... a gente foi tomar sorvete, mas a Tenten estava pendurada no telefone então não foi com a gente, e parecia que faltava mais alguém, mas eu não sabia quem era.

-Hey, onde tá seu primo gostosão, Hinata??? – perguntou Ino tomando um milkshake.

-O-ou... como eu fui esquecer um próprio primo... .

-Relaxa, Hina-chan! Ele sabe voltar pra casa!

-É-é... eu acho...

-Ele volta!

-Er... talvez...


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: As músicas "tocadas" ou "compostas" pela banda ficticia, são de Paramore.**

**Como prometido, mias partes de NeTen pra adoçar a vida de fãs do casal, mas no próximo será melhor, prometo, lembrando que eu gosto de deixar maus amados leitores em suspense!  
Campanha: Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! Uma autora sempre fica mais empolgada em escrever quando vocês mandam reviews, tanks! XD**

**Bye-Bye!!!**

**Kisss!!! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten pov's**

Eu tinha acabado de falar com a maluca da Temari, ela disse que o Gaara vai emprestar o equipamento pra gente!!! Aiii!!! Tô tãããããão empolgada!!! n.n

Do nada eu ouvi um barulho estranho, parecia ser uma porta batendo ou algo do tipo, peguei a vassoura e subi, parecia vim do meu quarto.... ~

Me preparei pra dá um vassourada bem na hora que abrisse, contei até 3 mentalmente e abri a porta descendo a vassoura automaticamente!!!

-SEU TARADO!!! TARADO!!! TARADO!!!

-Ai! Ei! Ai! Peraí!!! – ele pegou a vassoura da minha mão e eu comecei a gritar feito uma condenada – Cale a boca!!! – ele jogou a vassoura e tapou minha boca – Sou eu!!!

-N-neji...? – minha voz saiu abafada pela mão dele que ainda apertava minha boca – D-desculpe... ele tirou a mão - Hey, por que você não foi com os outros?

-Eu vim lavar as mãos e acabei me perdendo nesse labirinto que você mora! ¬¬

-Não moro em nenhum labirinto!!! Essa casa foi estrategicamente bolada pelo meu pai, que sempre quis que eu ficasse segura aqui! XD

-Seu pai é um maluco!

-ò.ó

-Desculpe, como eu volto pra casa? – quer mesmo voltar, gato? XD

-Sei lá!

-Como não sabe?

-Vai ter que merecer a resposta! XD

-Como? ¬¬

-Fazendo por onde! XD

-Você não é como aquela sua amiga galega não, neh?

-Relaxa, ela é meio desmiolada por razões obvias!

-Que razões? O.o

-A mãe dela se separou do pai lá em Beverly Hills e casou com outro e ela nunca mais viu o pai e a mãe não liga muito pra ela, aí a coitada surta!

-Não é motivo! ¬¬

-É sim! Cada cabeça pensa diferente! Tipo eu, eu vim morar aqui, mas meus pais continuam em Paris... eu QUIS ficar sozinha, foi uma opção minha, por isso eu não faço nada errado!

-Será que não? ¬¬

-É CLARO que NÃO!

-Eu preciso ir embora, será que você poderia me dizer como?

-Não, 1° eu tenho que saber algumas coisas de você.

-Não sei se quero contar.

-Não sei se quero te dizer a saída! Aliás, posso te mandar pra outro ponto do meu "labirinto" e te deixar mofando lá.

-Você joga mais sujo que o monstrinho da Hanabi.

-Não, só tenho mais coisas a meu favor, estamos na minha casa.

-Não vai me dizer a saída de boa vontade?

-Depende da sua vontade, não da minha!

-Está ficando tarde, diga logo o que você quer.

-Você tem medo de ficar na casa de uma garota até tarde? Não consegue controlar seus instintos?

-É claro que consigo!

-Então porque está tão apressado com a hora?

-Meu tio gosta que a gente esteja em casa às 21:00.

-Sua prima deve estar com o Naruto, porque ele não costuma chegar em casa cedo, aliás, ninguém naquela casa chega! ¬¬

-Onde você quer chegar?

-Às minhas perguntas! Vamos até a sala de estar? – sem esperar sua resposta o arrastei pra a sala de cima, só o levei para mais longe da saída, eu não sabia porque, mas sentia uma necessidade imensa de saber mais sobre ele – O que você gosta de fazer mais, Neji?

-Por que isso lhe interessa?

-Porque sim! Só responda.

-Gosto de tocar. A música me ajuda a pensar melhor. Satisfeita? Posso ir?

-Não! Ainda não terminei! Do que mais você gosta?

-Não de muita coisa.

-E do que não gosta?

-De garotas que fazem muitas perguntas.

-Isso não foi uma indireta, foi?

-Talvez.

-Você não me odeia. – eu estava cada vez mais perto dele e nem sentia a aproximação, quando dei por mim estava bem do seu lado apoiei o cotovelo direito no braço do sofá e coloquei o queixo sobre as costas mão, ele parecia indiferente como sempre! Lindo, maravilhoso, misterioso, gostoso, fofo, mas indiferente, ele sempre fora assim? Eu queria, não, eu merecia, saber mais sobre ele, eu sentia uma tração misteriosa, não sei o porquê, mas parecia que ele era o imã + e eu o -, ele me atraía cada vez mais.

-Não. Eu não te odeio.

**Neji pov's**

Definitivamente estava acontecendo algo comigo, algo muito errado, quem aquela garota pensava que era pra mexer daquele jeito comigo? É, eu estava sentindo tração por ela. A melhor amiga da minha prima, e o que eu ganharia por isso? Um fora? Uma garota linda como ela com certeza não estaria sozinha, mas qual seria o porquê de tanta curiosidade sobre mim? Aqueles olhos marrom-chocolate me encaravam curiosos e brilhantes, ela estava mais linda do que hoje a tarde no ensaio, estava mais radiante, mais alegre, parecia que estava feliz em me questionar.

-Mostre-me a saída.

-Não posso. Falta uma última pergunta! XD

-Então faça logo.

-Por que é tão frio?

-Você não precisa saber disso.

-Ah, eu preciso sim! E você também precisa se quiser sair.

-Eu posso muito bem quebrar uma janela e pular.

-Você não faria isso, eu mandaria a conta do vidraceiro pra você! XP

-Eu pago.

-Pare com isso!!! Está me deixando maluca!!! Sua frieza é demais pra mim!!! Sua indiferença me machuca! Não vê que você só consegue afastar as pessoas dessa maneira???

-As pessoas se afastam porque querem!

-Você coloca todas as garotas pra correr! Elas têm medo de você!

-E você não tem? – eu colei minha testa na dela, esperava uma resposta concreta. Olhei nos olhos dela e ela fez o mesmo.

-Não. Você não é pedófilo, nem marginal, não tenho motivo pra te temer! Você faz parte do nosso grupo agora.

-E daí?

-É nosso amigo. E... pra mim...

-Pra você?

-É muito mais que isso...

Estávamos bem próximos, nossas testas coladas, nossas bocas à milímetros de distância, aí meu celular tocou... era Hinata... sempre a Hinata!!! ò.ó

-O que foi??? – disse friamente atendendo.

_-N-neji... f-fiquei preocupada... j-já passam das 21:30 e você ainda não voltou... p-pensei que... t-tivesse acontecido algo... e-está tudo bem?_

-Está Hinata. – melhor dizendo, estaria se você não ligasse justo agora! ¬¬ -Já estou indo pra casa.

_-C-certo..._ – não esperei as perguntas que CERTAMENTE estariam por vim, e desliguei na cara dela.

-Tudo bem, Neji?

-Ah, era só a Hinata, tenho que ir pra casa. Depois a gente se vê.

-Vai ter ensaio amanhã às 4 na casa do Sasuke, ok?

-Estarei lá.

**Tenten pov's**

Lá estava o Sr. Iceberg de novo... frio e quase inquebrável... podia até ser estranho, mas eu gostava, preferia ainda mais quando todo esse gelo cedia... no fundo ele era uma boa pessoa, e eu estava adorando descobrir isso, ele me fazia mais feliz do que eu já era! ^^

Levei-o até a porta e expliquei como ele fazia pra chegar em casa, tudo certo! A Hina me ligou assim que ele chegou.

No outro dia acordei bem cedinho, tomei meu banho que dessa vez pôde ser beeeeeeem demorado, depois comi vagarosamente pensando nele à cada mordida... ai... que sonho ele era!!! ^^

Depois me arrumei escolhendo muito bem a roupa que combinava com meu astral no momento, uma calça jeans e uma blusa amarela, tão fofa!!! Prendi meu cabelo nos meus costumeiros coques e dessa vez usei detalhes amarelo pra combinar com a blusa, um sapato preto bem fofo e fui pra academia de dança, meu lindo piano me esperava pra mais um dia de belas músicas, hoje eu tocaria pensando nele, só nele e ninguém mais!!! ^^

Cheguei 1° que todo mundo, logo depois minha adorável amiga de olhos prateados chegou.

-Bom dia Tenten-chan!!! ^^

-Bom dia Hina-chan! Hey, andou pesquisando nossos costumes de falar???

-É... achei os sufixos, que vocês usam, bem bonitinhos! ^^

-Que legal! XD

-Então... como foi com o Neji ontem?

-Ele contou que estava na minha casa??? O.O

-A gente deduziu isso... então... aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... ia acontecer... mas ele foi embora cedo demais! ¬¬

-D-desculpa... m-mas são os costumes da minha família...

-Tudo bem, Hina, ainda tem tempo!

-Ele está apaixonado Tenten... por você...

-É... o que isso tem demais?

-Isso nunca aconteceu antes... ele costumava esnobar as garotas, até que elas desistiram dele... eu tentava arrumar alguém pra ele... mas nunca dava certo... ele rejeitava TODAS, meu pai começou a duvidar da masculinidade dele... besteira... ele só estava procurando a garota perfeita pra ele, e você estava aqui o tempo todo!

-Por que ele é tão amargo?

-Por muitos motivos... ele vai te contar se realmente estiver na sua... basta você ter paciência, ele vai querer que você saiba tudo sobre ele, mas se ele não gostar MESMO de você, ele não dirá nada.

-Tivemos um bom começo ontem, espero que continue assim! XD

-Você disse que não tinha acontecido nada!

-E não aconteceu!

-Bom dia girls!!! – disse Ino entrando saltitante com Sasuke e Naruto.

-Bom dia! – disse Sasuke com uma cara estranha, parecia que ele tava com sono.

-Booooom diiiiia!!!! – disse Naruto com seu costumeiro sorriso largo e depois depositou um beijo na boca de Hinata que retribuiu com carinho.

-Ora, bom dia! Todo mundo acordou de bom humor hoje? XD

-Até a bruxa da Anko chegar as auras vão estar cor-de-rosa!!! ^^

-Já pensou se até ela vem bem-humorada??? – brincou Hinata.

-Ah, então hoje é um dia anormal!

-Por que tanto bom humor, gente??? – perguntou Sakura entrando.

-O dia tá tão lindo que não tem motivo pra mal-humor! Concorda? XD – perguntei.

-Não. Meu dia tá chuvoso, nublado e a meteorologia prevê grandes tempestades, cheias de raios e trovões!!!

-O que houve Sah??? – perguntou Ino.

-Kiba quebrou o pé jogando bola e não vai dançar com a gente! ¬¬

-Não creio!!!

-E agora??? Com quem você vai dançar?

-Não vou... Kiba é um idiota... COMO ALGUÉM CONSEGUE QUEBRAR O PÉ JOGANDO BOLA??? Ò.Ó

-Relaxa Sakura! Acontece! – tentou Hinata.

-Acontece nada!!! É como se ele tivesse feito de propósito! Eu sabia que ele não queria mais dançar!!! Afff... eu o odeio!!!

-Relaxa Sah-chan, o Kiba não faria isso!

-É claro que faria, Naruto! Deixa de ser retardado e põe a cabeça pra pensar!

-A cada dia que passa você me trata com mais carinho .

-Oi gente!!! – disse Temari arrastando Shikamaru.

-É, QUASE todo mundo tá de bom-humor.

-Sakura, você brigou com o traste do Kiba de novo?

-Ele não traste, Temari!!! Pra você é Sr. Traste!

-Bela diferença! ¬¬

-Hey, chega de conversa mole neh! Posso saber porque ainda não estão se alongando???

-Ora Anko, não tinha nenhum professor, por que iríamos estar nos alongando sem supervisão? XD

-Calada Tenten!!! Vá pro seu piano!

-Afs... ¬¬

-Eu não vou ensaiar! Tô indo embora. – avisou Sakura da porta.

-Você vai ensaiar sim! - disse Kurenai.

-Vou nada! O Kiba não vai dançar, ele quebrou o pé! ¬¬

-E daí?

-E daí o que??? Eu vou dançar sozinha?

-Não! Eu tive uma idéia! – anunciou Hinata – Por que você não dança comigo e com o Naruto-kun? Ficam dois casais e um trio! ^^

-Boa idéia Hina!!! – elogiou Ino.

-Hum... legal... hora do ensaio!!! Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, vamos modificar algumas coisas... – disse Shizune levando-os pra um canto afastado da sala.

-E vocês, vamos ensaiar passos novos. – disse Kurenai dirigindo-se para o meio da sala junto com Asuma e os encarando enquanto eu observa tudo – Vamos, 1... 2... 3 e... gira!... – Asuma e Kurenai dançam tão bem... e combinam mil vezes mais que o Kakashi e doida da Anko, será que eu e o Neji também vamos combinar assim? XD

Eu gostava quando eles aprendiam passos novos, porque eu conseguia ficar quieta sem precisar tocar, e agora eu pensava _nele_ o tempo todo... ^^

-Shikamaru! Faz direito! Kkkkk – disse Temari rindo das presepadas dele – Seu palhaço! Rsrsrsrs

-Eu sei que você gosta. XD – disse ele dando um beijo nela. Nossa... a Ino viu e não fez nada??? O.O

Chamei-a rapidinho pro meu cantinho de piano.

-Ô garota, você viu o que eu acabei de ver?

-O Shika e a Tema se beijando?

-É! O.O

-Ah, a gente já terminou! ¬¬

-Como é que tu não conta uma coisa dessas pra gente???

-Ué, pensei que era obvio demais! ¬¬

-Era mesmo! --'

-Caham... dona Ino...

-Tô indo!!! .

-Gente, vamos na música? – perguntou Shizune terminando de ensaiar com o trio, na mesma hora que Kurenai terminou com os outros.

-Claro.

-Tenten, por favor.

-Ok! – comecei a tocar, era uma música nova, eu tinha composto pra ele, perfeita como ele!!! *.*

Não aconteceu mais nada no resto do dia, mas de tarde...

Cheguei na mesma hora que Ino, fomos as primeiras.

-Boa tarde, Ten-louca! XD

- Idem! XD

-Nossa, ainda são 14:00, tão fazendo o que aqui? – perguntou Itachi abrindo a porta.

-Eu tava entediada... o Deida e o tapadiocre do Naruto tavam jogando videogame, aí eu preferi vim pra cá! Sabia que seus pais não tava aqui mesmo! – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele e entrando.

-E eu sabia que a Ino vinha mais cedo e vim junto! XD – respondi entrando também.

-Hey, isso são horas? – perguntou Sasuke descendo as escadas.

-Existe hora pra ir à casa de um amigo, honey? – perguntou Ino indo até ele e se pendurando no pescoço do mesmo, lhe dando um beijo também na bochecha.

-Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui pra compor uma nova música? – sugeri.

-Ah claro! Hoje estou super inspirada! \/.^ – disse Ino batendo palminhas.

-Vamos lá pra varanda. – chamou Sasuke virando-se pra subir e nós fomos atrás dele.

(...)

A varanda de cima... aqui é um bom lugar pra se ter inspiração. Ino pegou um caderninho na bolsa e uma caneta num porta-lápis encima duma mesinha no meio de cinco cadeiras, ela se sentou numa e nós nas outras, deixando só uma vazia, onde Itachi puxou e colou os pés, todo folgado! ¬¬

-Hello, hello... – cantarolou ela com um ritmo legal, e sem parar de rabiscar no caderninho – Hum... acho que ficou bom...

-Canta pra gente saber, ué!- lá vem Itachi com a mania ridícula do "ué" dele! ¬¬

-Caham, lá vai hein... _Hello hello is anyone home?  
Hello hello just pick up the phone_

_I opened up my life to you  
I told you everything I knew  
You listened so closely to  
You listened so close when love was just a way out  
But you're going deaf now  
Yeah you turned your head around_

_Hello hello is anyone home?  
Hello hello just pick up the phone  
You'll be sorry to hear I'm doing fine now  
Sorry to hear you're without me now_

_You blew up the world I built for us  
Destroyed our secret universe  
Threw out the trust I put in you  
Making me feel like I've been used  
And now I'm reminded  
That I was just blinded_

_Hello hello is anyone home?  
Hello hello just pick up the phone  
You'll be sorry to hear I'm doing fine now  
Sorry to hear you're without me now_

_I'm doing fine  
You'll be alright  
Maybe you'll think of me tonight  
You're doing fine  
I'll be alright  
Just give me time (yeah)_

_Hello hello is anyone home?  
Hello hello just pick up the phone  
I don't wanna hear you're doing fine now  
Don't wanna hear I'm without you now_

_I'm without you you now (2x)_

-Meio monótona… ¬¬ - comentei.

-Também achei… - concordou Itachi.

-Mas é legal, dá pro gasto. – disse Sasuke rindo.

-Muito engraçados! ¬¬

-Por que você sempre compõe sozinha? Tem que compor com a gente! – falei.

-Ok, então vamos lá... alguém tem alguma idéia? ¬¬

-Er... não... – disse Sasuke dando-se pro vencido.

-Mais alguém com algo a declarar? – perguntou ela com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Não... – respondemos eu e Itachi entediados.

-Iup!!! XD

-Hey que tal se depois do ensaio nós fossemos dar uma volta de moto _naquele_ lugar? – sugeriu Itachi.

-Tô dentro! – concordei na hora.

-Eu também! – disse Ino animada.

-Eu tenho escolha? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Não. ¬¬ – respondemos os 3 na mesma hora.

Os minutos foram passando e eu não conseguia parar de olhar o relógio digital na parede... eu contava cada misero segundo pra olhar nos olhos _dele_ de novo... eu precisava ir _praquele_ lugar com ele... seria lindo e perfeito!!! ^^

-Tenten, você tá olhando pra esse relógio há séculos! ¬¬ - comentou Ino.

-Hum? Ah... é...

-Tá esperando o que?

-Sei lá... – menti, se eu dissesse a verdade ela ficaria de zoeira pra cima de mim. ¬¬

-Ahhh!!! Vou ligar pro Deida trazer minha moto. – disse ela mudando completamente de assunto e pegando o celular rosa e felpudo dela... eca... – Deida, trás minha moto, ok? É que a gente vai _praquele_ lugar hoje!!! Trás a sua também! Oxxx... pró seu, dê seus pulos! É, eu sei que sou boazinha! Não vou aí buscar, você vem pra cá então você dá um jeito de trazer! Não! Olha, eu vou desligar, tah? Meus créditos já tão acabando! Byezinho!

-Credo Ino, sua casa nem é tão longe! Por que você não vai buscar pra não dá trabalho ao seu irmão? A minha casa é mais longe e eu vou lá buscar!– perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Não to a fim... e a sua casa a caminho _daquele_ lugar! ¬¬

-XD

Minutos depois aparece Itachi com uma taça entupida de sorvete.

-Eu também quero!!! . - berrou Ino que nem criança quando quer ganhar um presente igual ao do coleguinha. ¬¬

-Vá buscar, ué! ¬¬

-Affs...

-Você não espera que eu vá, neh? XD

-Pra você botar rum? Não, brigada, eu mesma vou. ¬.¬ - disse ela se levantando.

-Trás um pra mim também! XD – disse Sasuke tirando onda.

-Cada uma! A casa é sua! ¬¬

-rsrsrs

E os dois desceram.

-Não vai querer também, Tenten? – perguntou Itachi assustado, afinal, eu sou VICIADA em tudo quanto é doce.

-Não... estou cuidando dos meus dentes...

-Tem de chocolate! XD

-Ah, cuidar de dente é coisa de dentista! – e desci enquanto ele ria pra se acabar.

Quando cheguei na cozinha Ino e Sasuke estavam discutindo, como sempre! ¬¬

-Não! Cadê sua prova? Você VIU por um acaso? – defendeu-se ela. Eu fiquei na porta ouvindo o "barraco". XD

-Não, mas eu não sou burro!

-Não te chamei de burro!

-Mas duvidou da minha capacidade. Sabe Ino, ser cego não é a mesma coisa que ser burro, retardado, eu entendo as coisas muito bem!

-Nunca disse o contrário!

-Mas já se questionou sobre isso! Todo mundo me olha diferente, inclusive você! Eu sei disso! Eu sinto o jeito que todo mundo me olha.

-Como você pode saber que todo mundo te olha diferente se você só sente um tipo de olhar! Quem sabe se não é coisa da sua cabeça?

-Eu não sou louco.

-Mas é paranóico!

-Caham... – me meti no meio, ia acabar acontecendo uma TRAGÉDIA se eles continuassem.

-De repente perdi a vontade de tomar sorvete. – disse Ino indo emburrada pra garagem onde estavam nossos instrumentos. Não fui atrás dela porque às vezes é bom ficar sozinha pra pensar melhor, ainda mais se tratando da INO. ¬¬

(...)

Um tempinho depois o restante da banda chegou, só meu LINGO, GATO, GOSTOSO e MARAVILHOSO que não veio... será que ele vem??? -

Um pouco antes de todo mundo ir pra garagem, eu fui falar com a doida pra ver se o lugar ainda tava inteiro...

Ela estava sentada num batente, toda encolhida e com a cabeça entre as pernas, e cantarolando uma música que só fui descobrir chegando BEM perto dela, era Bad Girl de The Pussycat Dolls, uma ótima banda!

-_Shopaholics what they call 'em; My addiction, my prescription, Gimme shoes and give me bags; How much you want?I need 'em bad… *snif*_

_-_Ino…

-Finge que eu morri... – respondeu com som abafado pelo choro.

-Ora, não chore! Eu não vou deixar vocês brigarem por nada!

-Não é nada!!! – disse levantando a cabeça, seu rosto estava 100% vermelho e seus olhos inchados - Simplesmente é que o Sasuke se acha melhor que todo mundo!!! Ele acha que eu vou aceitar numa boa só por que ele cego??? Que diferença isso faz??? Pra mim ele é só um garoto como qualquer outro e que acha que não tem defeito nenhum!!!

-Calma! Por que exatamente vocês brigaram?

-Por nada Tenten.

-Ora, ora, o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Deidara da porta, ao ver o irmão Ino escondeu a cabeça entre as pernas de novo.

-Ah... só... er... conversando! Sabe neh... coisas de meninas!!! Xauzin! ^^" - enrolei empurrando-o pra fora.

-Ino, a banda jpá vem ensaiar, vamos lavar esse rosto.

-Eu não quero ensaiar hoje...

-Você vai ensaiar sim!

-Não quero olhar na cara dele!!!

-Não olhe! Você fica na frente e ele atrás, porque você olharia??? Nós temos que ensaiar logo pra música ficar perfeita pro clip!

-Que música vai pro clip? – perguntou ela erguendo a cabeça de novo e enxugando o rosto com a manga da blusa.

-Misery Business ?

-Pensei que você não gostasse dessa...

-Ah, é claro que gosto!

-Era minha preferida...

-"Era"?

-É... foi o Sasuke quem escreveu... eu só dei o ritmo... junto com o Deida e o Itachi...

-Mas a música é super legal!!! Certo que falar da beira da miséria é demais, mas é muito criativa! Ainda mais por vocês comporem num dia QUENTÉRRIMO de verão, onde tava todo mundo a beira da loura! É uma música legal!

-Deixa pra lá... vamos ensaiar, neh? – perguntou ela se levantando.

-Vamos!

Chamei o povo enquanto ela lavava o rosto, e adivinha, MEU Hyuuginha tinha chegado! ^^

Fomos todos pros nossos lugares, mas a loira da Ino ainda não tinha voltado, aí eu fui puxar assunto com o MEU Hyuuga.

-Boa tarde, Neji! ^^

-Boa tarde, Tenten.

-Onde está a Hina?

-Ficou com a Hanabi, a babá dela se suicidou na última vez que ficou com ela...

-Wow... O.O

-Vamos pra algum lugar depois daqui pra... conversar melhor? – deu certo!!! ^^

-Ah, não vai dar sabe... já tenho compromisso.

**Neji pov's**

Eu sabia!!! Ela TEM um NAMORADO!!! Não acredito que acabei de levar um fora!!! Bem feito!!! Quem manda ser burro, Neji??? Por que não deixou a garota quieta??? Por que foi se apaixonar JUSTO por ela com mais um monte de garotas por aí??? Seu idiota!!! Merecia muito mais que isso!!! Devia levar um tapa dela, na cara, pra deixar de ser ousado!!!

-Mas... – continuou ela com um sorriso malandro. Se controla, Neji! Se controla, relaxa aí!!! – Você tem que ir junto. – pronto, essa garota surtou!!! Ah... a menos que... – A gente vai dá um volta por um lugar digamos... interessante hoje a noite, você vai também, neh?

-Ah... não sei...

-Por favor, Neji!!! Vai ser tããão legal!!! O lugar é LINDO!!! – eu não sabia se meus instintos iam agüentar ir para um lugar LINDO com a garota mais LINDA do mundo... mas... eu não queria magoá-la, ela parecia estar bem empolgada.

-Tah... eu vou...

-^^

-Vamos lá, people??? – disse Ino aparecendo do nada com o microfone na mão.

-Hey, eu falei com o Gaara, ele disse que pode gravar nosso clip amanhã, às 22:00, e no lugar que ele escolher e com a música que ele escolher! – disse Naruto.

-10 da noite??? O.o

-ELE ECOLHENDO o lugar?

-E a MÚSICA???

-Que horror gente! Esse troço vai parecer um curta do Drácula! ¬¬

-Pro 1º eu espero que fique bom... – disse MINHA Mitsisashi.

-Se não ficar a gente enterra o Naruto vivo! ¬¬ - sugeriu Deidara, taí uma boa!

-E-eu??? O.O

-É "maninho", você! – disse a galega, que eu não lembro o nome, com um tom macabro.

-Hey, vamo acabá com o papo e ensaiar logo, hoje é até 9! Depois a gente sai. – 9?............. afs... vou ter que dar uma desculpa bem esfarrapada...

Ensaiamos até a hora marcada, jantamos lá, e a mãe do Sasuke ficou trocando alfinetas com a galega, o que acabou se transformando numa baixaria e depois fomos pro tal lugar como Tenten havia dito.

-Vamos dar uma paradinha na minha casa? – perguntou minha linda Mitsashi, encantadora como sempre.

-Claro, vai pegar sua moto?

-Yes! XD

-Moto? Pra que? – perguntei surpreendo-me pela 1ª vez em muito tempo! Por que esses esquisitos iriam de moto a algum lugar?

-É gatinho, vamos pra fora de Tókio. – respondeu a galega, ousada como sempre, passando a mão no meu queixo. ¬¬

-Sair da Cida? Essa hora?

-Por que não?

-É!!! E eu vou passar na sua casa pra pegar a Hina-chan!!! ^^

-Vai nada!

-Vou sim!!!

-Hinata precisa dormir cedo, ela tem muita coisa pra fazer antes de ir ao balé amanhã.

-Mas ela PRECISA conhecer!!! – insistiu Naruto.

-Outra hora.

-Não!!! Esse lugar só é bonito à partir das 10 da noite!!!

-É um bordel por um acaso? ¬¬

-Não é tão bom assim! – disse a coisa chamada Deidara.

-¬¬

-Hey, Sasuke! – berrou a galega sacudindo ele enquanto todo mundo, com sorrisos malandros, assistia em silêncio.

-Que é? – perguntou frio agressivamente, como eu.

-Foi mal... não vai barrear comigo, vai? .

-Não. Já barreei.

-Pô Sasukinho!!! Tô pedindo desculpas!!!

-E por que eu deveria aceitar?

-Porque somos miguxos!!! XD

-Bela amiga você é, só sabe me esculhambar.

-Não é motivo pra você brigar comigo!!! Você sabe que é brincadeirinha!!!

-Já cansei das suas brincadeiras. Elas perderam a graça há muito tempo.

-Ah, perderam é? Que bom saber que seus risos eram falsos o tempo todo!!! QUE VOCÊ FOI FALSO COMIGO O TEMPO TODO!!!

-Não grite comigo!

-GRITO SIM!!! VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!!! EU TE ODEIO SASUKE, TE ODEIO!!! – ela bateu a porta e saiu correndo, Deidara e Naruto foram atrás.

-Caraca, o que foi isso? – perguntou Itachi pasmo.

-Não enche. – disse Sasuke indo pra cima.

-O que eu acabei de ouvir foi uma briga do meu filhinho com aquela safada??? ^^

-Mãe... menos tah... ¬¬

-Ah, mas seu pai vai ADORAR saber dessa!!! – ela sentou-se no sofá e pegou o telefone numa mesinha de vidro ao lado do sofá – Alô querido, você não tem idéia do que acabou de acontecer!!! É um milagre!!! ^^

-Gente, eu vou falar com o Sasuke, se quiserem podem ouvir atrás da porta. – disse Itachi subindo ignorando totalmente a presença da mãe.

-Ah, claro!!! – disse minha panda de chocolate me arrastando atrás de Itachi.

-Sasuke, vocês não podem brigar assim!

-Claro que podemos! Nós brigamos, não viu???

-Sim, mas ninguém nem entendeu o motivo!

-A Ino é o motivo! Ela não sabe o que é hora de brincar e hora de falar sério! Ela só sabe criticar, reclamar e brigar com os outros! Cansei, não agüento mais! Ela acha que eu sou um capacho dela!

-Ela não acha isso! Véi, vocês dois são ótimo amigos!

-Nunca fomos! Se fossemos não teríamos brigado! Eu briguei com meus pais e desobedeci todo mundo só pra ficar do lado dela, e é isso que eu ganho? Um pedido de desculpas pra depois fazer tudo de novo??? Não quero mais, pra mim chega!!! Acabou. Agora me deixa sozinho. – bateu a porta na cara do irmão.

-Uau... vou passar na casa da Ino pra ver se o quarto dela ainda ta inteiro... ela é do tipo que briga e sai destruindo tudo.

-Vai, depois liga, ok? Quero saber a versão dela! ¬¬

-Ok, Byezinho!!! Tchau Neji.

-Eu vou com você.

-Sério??? Então vamos logo!!! Tchau Itachi!!!

-Tchau.

(...)

-A gente pode esticar depois, o que você acha? – sugeri antes dela tocar a campainha da casa amarela na qual eu me lembro vagamente de estar aqui numa festa.

-Claro! Eu adoraria!!! ^^

-Entrem. – disse Naruto. De dentro da casa só dava pra ouvir os gritos histéricos da garota com voz infantil e o barulho das coisas quebrando.

_-DEIDARA, ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!! EU NÃO QUERO SABER NINGUÉM!!! EU VOU ME MATAR!!!_

_-Você não vai fazer nada, Ino!E pare de destruir seu quarto!!! _– pausa dramática – _SUA LOUCA!!!_

Do nada ele aparece, com a testa sangrando.

-D-deida... o que foi isso? – perguntou minha Tenten se aproximando dele.

-Ela atirou o abajur na minha cabeça. ¬¬

-Caraca, isso tá feio...

-Oh, não! Eu vou morrer! XD

-É, você tá nas últimas, qual é seu último desejo?

-Pegar a Hinatinha! XD

-Ò.Ó - eu e Naruto nos estrassemos.

-Er... deixe-me ver... desejo não concedido, morra querendo!

-Ah, então não posso morrer! XD

-É melhor você ir num pronto-socorro, não dá jeito sem ponto.

-Odeio aquela pirralha! ¬¬

-rsrsrs Vai, a gente vai com você! Naruto, você fica com a Ino, tente acalmá-la, ok?

-O pior sempre fica pra mim! ¬¬

-Faz ela dormir. – disse Deidara – Dá um sossega leão da minha mãe pra ela, tem na farmacinha do banheiro do quarto dos nossos pais.

-Tah... como eu vou fazer isso não sei.

-Oferece uma água com o troço dentro, ou aplica uma injeção, sei lá, se vire!

Andamos até o pronto-socorro, que não era tão longe, esperamos o Deidara sair, depois o acompanhamos até a casa dele e fomos pra casa de Tenten, lá ela pegou a moto e fomos pro tal lugar.

-Por que todos vocês têm moto? – perguntei por curiosidade, não é muito comum num grupo de amigos TODOS terem moto e ainda mais da mesma marca.

-Ah, é que a gente participava das corridas semestrais! São muito massa, dodjo!

-E por que não participam mais?

-Itachi sofreu um acidente a gente traumatizou.

-E o que aconteceu com ele?

-Ah, Itachi e Deidara eram os melhores corredores que aquela corrida já teve, venciam todas facilmente, mas um dia sabotaram a moto do Itachi, ele estava em alta velocidade, lógico, e numa curva... o motor da moto voou longe, Itachi ficou todo arrebentado, ninguém sabe como ele sobreviveu, a Ino quase se matou quando viu o love dela estatelado no chão, foi a 1ª a odiar corrida de moto e nunca mais tocou na dela, só quando a gente vai pro lugarzinho que estamos indo agora.

-O que tem demais nesse tal lugar?

-Você vai ver. Segure firme, vou pisar fundo. – agarrei literalmente a cintura dela e ela acelerou, num estante estávamos no tal lugar, eu entendi porque todo mundo falava dele. Era realmente lindo, uma vasta cachoeira iluminada pela lua cheia, a orquestra de corujas e grilos escondida climatizava mais ainda o local, a grama fria fez-se sentir quando nos deitamos nela para contemplar o céu, a brisa fria e úmida da noite passava por nós "brincando" com nossos cabelos.

-Tá vendo como é lindo, Neji-kun? ^^

-É...

-Olha as estrelas, é a beleza natural mais linda que existe, o mistério do céu me toca, não te toca também?

-É bonito.

-É lindo! Você acredita em destino escrito nas estrelas?

-Talvez...

-Neji-kun... – chamou-me ela sentando-se.

-Sim? – sentei-me também ficando na frente dela.

-Você é lindo e misterioso como céu, a estrelas são seu ego e as nuvens seus pensamentos... mas você é tão frio que não tem uma lua.

-O que a lua representaria?

-Seu coração.

-Então eu peço que venha ser minha lua.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenten pov's**

Ele tinha mesmo me pedido aquilo??? Ele queria que EU fosse a LUA dele??? O coração, o amor, a paz, a vida... ele queria que eu fosse a vida dele... era demais pra mim... ele queria que nós dois fossemos um só, será que era um sonho? Se fosse eu não queria mais acordar, seria uma tortura se fosse coisa da minha cabeça, uma pegadinha da minha mente... mas parecia tão real, tão perfeito, tão... tão Neji...!

Ele olhava no fundo dos meus olhos, buscando uma resposta na minha mente, talvez tentando adivinhar meus pensamentos, naquele momento o resto do lugar não me interessava, a única coisa que fazia sentido no momento era ele, meu céu, no qual irei morar como sua nova lua, lua nova, crescente, minguante, cheia! Cheia como a do nosso 1º encontro, que estava acontecendo, a nossa "esticadinha" de um dia agitado, a hora que iríamos SÓ observar o luar num lugar bonito, é claro que não ficaria SÓ nisso! Já passava de meia-noite e não tinha mais ninguém lá, estranho porque geralmente essa hora é lotado de casais e pessoas solteiras querendo encontrar alguém, mas vai ver que é porque estamos no meio da semana... sei lá, isso não me importava, ELE sim.

Encostamos nossas testas como da outra vez, nossos narizes estavam lado a lado, ele já tinha avisado pra Hinata que ia chegar mais tarde e desligou o celular, eu também desliguei o meu, nada podia atrapalhar nosso 1º momento como ficantes, por assim dizer, ele ainda não havia feito o pedido mais importante da noite. Eu queria que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, mas eu sabia que isso era impossível, a presença dele me fazia bem, ao dele... eu não me sentia uma simples adolescente de 18 anos, me sentia mulher, uma mulher apaixonada pelo ser mais perfeito Kami-sama já havia criado.

-Pedido concedido. – respondi beliscando os lábios dele com os dentes.

-Então esse deveria ser o mento que o céu dá as boas vindas à lua.

-Que faz a lua descobrir onde é seu verdadeiro lugar.

-A lua quer mesmo isso?

-A lua exige isso!

-Então o céu precisa obedecer, porque sem a lua, o céu é só um vácuo negro e sem graça. – ele me beijou intensamente, sua língua fria e seu hálito de menta explorando minha boca, minha língua mexeu-se automaticamente e nós formamos uma cifra musical dentro de nossas bocas, nossas línguas tocaram nossa nova música no tom perfeito pra nós dois, o beijo se intensificava demais, mas nossa necessidade MALDITA de buscar ar nos impediu de continuar por mais que quiséssemos.

-Tenten, quer namorar comigo? – agora sim ele perguntou o que eu tanto esperava! Estava ofegante, mas ainda sim sexy, foi o suficiente.

-Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar. – nos beijamos de novo, dessa vez foi mais intenso que antes, nossas bocas estavam sedentas uma pela outra. Ele foi abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa e eu a tirei.....

Foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida. ^^

(...)

**Hinata pov's**

Eu estava preocupada, já eram 6 da manhã e Neji ainda não havia aparecido, e seu celular estava desligado. Ele estava nos deixando aflitas, minha mãe não parava de andar pra lá e pra cá, Hanabi chorava parecendo uma condenada, mas meu pai dizia que não precisávamos fazer isso, porque ele estava bem, mas não queria nos dizer onde ele estava!

-Hinata, você não vai pro balé? – perguntou meu pai da porta.

-Ah, vou sim.

-Então vamos logo, eu te deixo lá.

-Não é melhor esperarmos o Neji?

-Não, ele está bem! Deixe o garoto em paz, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

-Neji te contou alguma coisa e você não quer nos dizer, posso saber por quê??? – perguntou minha mãe nervosa.

-Coisa de homem! Vamos Hinata.

Nós saímos e ele me deixou no balé, cheguei cedo, só a Ino tinha chegado. Milagre.

-Uau, chegou cedo? Que milagre. XD – falei – Bom dia. ^^

-Eu quero morrer, Hina...

-Hã?

-Eu e o Sasuke brigamos...

-Por quê? O.O

-Ele é idiota. Eu o odeio!

-Ah não, vocês não podem brigar!

-Podemos sim, Hina... já brigamos... eu quero que ele suma...

-Não diga isso, a amizade de vocês é tão bonita.

-ERA!!!

-Ô Ino, não faz isso... – o celular dela tocou.

-Afs... lá vem o porre do meu irmão... – atende – Que foi Deida? Hã??? Você tá mentindo pra mim, neh? Tá, então venha me buscar! Tah, tô e esperando. – desligou angustiada.

-O que aconteceu, Ino???

-O Itachi ligou pro Deida avisando que o Sasuke não dormiu em casa e ninguém sabe onde ele.

-O Neji também não, será que estão no mesmo lugar?

-Ai... tomara que sim...

-Eu sabia que você só tinha brigado com ele da boca pra fora.

-Da boca pra fora nada, é que depois a mãe dele vai me culpar se acontecer alguma coisa.

-Não minta pra si mesma, Ino. Eu sei que vocês não se odeiam.

-Tah Hina, você tem razão! Mas sabe onde o Neji pode está?

-Não faço idéia...

-A louca da mãe do Sasuke já deve ter chamado a policia, aposto que ele deve ter ido pra casa de alguém.

-Sozinho?

-É... sei lá!

-Ele sabe ir pra algum lugar sozinho?

-Não. A maluca da Mikoto nunca o deixou usar nenhum tipo de guia, ele só sabe ir pros lugares com alguém.

-E como você acha que ele foi pra casa de alguém??? ¬¬

-Ah Hina, não sei!

-Você não se preocupa com a idéia dele está perdido por aí?

-Quer parar de tocar o terror???

-Ino, vamos! Ah, oi Hinata. – disse Deidara sério, confesso que foi estranho não ver o sorriso safado nos lábios dele.

-Oi...

-Quer vim com a gente?

-Mas... e o balé?

-Ninguém vem!

-Ah... então eu vou.

-Tá com carro aí, neh? – perguntou Ino.

-Tô Ino, vamos logo.

Entramos no carro e começamos a procurar, mas o Naruto me chamou pra ir com ele de moto.

-Droga... eles sempre brigam! Porque dessa vez ele tinha sumir???

-Calma Naruto... nós vamos achá-lo...

-É bom mesmo, porque senão aquela galega vai apanhar até pedir a morte.

-Você vai bater nela? O.o

-Eu não, mas a Mikoto vai.

-Ela não pode fazer! A Ino teve metade da culpa, mas a outra metade é do Sasuke. Os dois brigaram!

-Cara, esses dois não podem brigar, porque são muito estressadinhos, a Ino quase mata o irmão ontem!

-Õ.o

-A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa logo.

-Calma, Naruto-kun... nós vamos achá-lo, mas se você ficar desesperado não vai dá certo.

-A culpa é minha, eu nunca devia ter apresentado eles dois!

-Naruto-kun! Não diga isso!

-Se acontecer alguma coisa com meu amigo, a Ino tá ferrada.

-Acalme-se, Naruto-kun... – ele estava muito nervoso, nem sei se era uma boa idéia ele estar dirigindo, mas eu não iria pegar a direção se eu nunca dirigi uma moto, seria pior! Nós passamos por uns becos, mas num deles tinha algo que me chamou atenção. – Na-naruto-kun...

-Sim, Hina-chan?

-Acho que vi algo ali... – falei apontando pro tal lugar, ele fez a curva e nós voltamos. Infelizmente era alarme falso... – Desculpa...

-Tudo bem, isso acontece.

Passamos o dia todo procurando e nada, fomos pra casa do Naruto. Ninguém quis almoçar e o Naruto não parava de andar pra dentro e pra fora, a Ino se jogou no sofá e começou a chorar e se condenar.

-Ino... não fique assim... – pediu Deidara – A policia ainda está procurando, eles vão encontrá-lo!

-Nós devíamos estar procurando também. – disse Naruto.

-Eu sei de um lugar onde ele pode estar. – disse Ino lembrando-se rapidamente e levantando num pulo do sofá. Calçou uns tênis e saiu.

-Vamos com ela! – disse Naruto.

-Não, é melhor ela ir sozinha.

-Ficou doido??? Eles vão se matar!!!

-Hinata, você é amiga dela, vá com ela e não a deixe fazer besteira nenhuma. – disse Deidara.

-M-mas...

-Vai, se a maluca achar ruim você disse que foi nossa culpa! – disse Naruto.

-E-está bem... – calcei meus pés e fui atrás dela – Ino!!! Eu vou com você! – disse ofegante quando finalmente consegui alcançá-la.

-Eles te mandaram vim atrás de mim, não foi? - perguntou ela continuando a correr.

-Foi mas... é pro seu bem...

-Tá Hina, não importa, temos que ir logo! – corremos até chegar numa praia deserta, as ondas batiam nos bancos de areia e se partiam levando um pouco da areia junto com elas.

-Acha que ele está por aqui? É tão longe da cidade... e pra ele...

-Acho... é provável que ele esteja... – andamos mais um pouco até acharmos ele... estava sem camisa, descalço, sentado na areia, encostado numa das muitas rochas, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Chegamos mais perto e pudemos perceber que estava cheio de arranhões, nada grave, só coisas superficiais. Ino nada disse, simplesmente ajoelhou-se e o abraçou, o que o fez tomar um susto – Pensei que tivesse feito uma besteira por minha culpa... – lamentou-se sem soltar o abraço – Você está gelado – comentou passando a mão levemente pelo peitoral (e que peitoral! ;D) do moreno.

-O que faz aqui? *cof* Quem está com você? – como ele conseguiu passar a noite na praia sem camisa??? Ele pretendia se matar???

-É a Hina... Nós viemos lhe procurar, estão todos a beira da loucura porque você sumiu, seus pais chamaram a policia, ta uma loucura!

-Eu não sumi, estou aqui, não estou? *cof*

-Pare de agir desse jeito! Eu quero meu Sasuke de volta! O meu lindo, meu brincalhão, meu amigo.

-Pra que? Pra você fazer de brinquedinho? De capacho? *cof* Prefiro do jeito que está.

-Você não é meu brinquedinho, nem meu capacho, não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia!

-Já disse que sou cego, mas não sou burro!

-Não é o que parece, se você fosse mesmo "inteligente" você pararia de falar besteira!

-Não é besteira, é a verdade. *cof*

-Sasuke... isso é o cúmulo! Você não pode brigar comigo por nada!

-Já venho juntando fatos há muito tempo, você só quer as pessoas perto de você pra você usar como bem entender! *cof*

-É? A gente nunca se divertiu, a gente nunca brincou, a gente nunca ajudou um ao outro. Sempre foi todos por mim e eu por ninguém? – ele não respondeu – Vamos Sasuke, responda!!! – ela começou chorar.

-Calma Ino, não chore. Sasuke, você precisa perdoá-la.

-O que você sabe da gente? *cof* Você mal chegou e já acha que sabe tudo sobre nossas vidas?

-Eu posso ser uma novata e não saber praticamente nada de vocês, mas de uma coisa eu entendo: amizade só é verdadeira depois da 1ª briga, vocês precisam fazer a as pazes logo, antes que seja muito tarde.

-Por que está dizendo isso? – perguntou Ino enxugando as lágrimas.

-Eu tinha uma amiga e... ela era uma irmã pra mim e eu pra ela, mas um dia a gente brigou por besteira, coisa de amigos mesmo, aí no outro dia eu soube que ela tinha sido seqüestrada, e eu percebi que tínhamos sido duas idiotas e tínhamos que ter feito as pazes logo, mas não fizemos... e eu nunca mais consegui falar com ela...

-Que horror, Hina!

-É por isso que eu acho que vocês não podem ficar afastados, ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, e a amizade de vocês é tão linda quanto a minha com ela...

-Caramba Hina... que profundo...

- O que você acha Sasuke? – perguntei.

-Acho que eu devo desculpas... – respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-Bom garoto! ^^ – disse Ino.

-Mas você tem que parar de fazer certas coisas. *cof*

-Ok... eu paro... – disse ela rendida, ele deu um sorriso os dois se abraçaram bem apertado – Hina, você pode ligar pro Naruto e avisar que encontramos o nosso Sasuke? XD

-Claro. ^^ – respondi pegando o celular no meu bolso.

-Você tá tossindo muito. – disse Ino pegando a jaqueta dela e cobrindo ele, você não devia ter ficado aqui de noite! Vai acabar ficando doente! ¬¬

-Grande coisa um problema a mais ou a menos... ¬¬

-Sasuke, por que você tá todo arranhado? – perguntou ela levantando-se e puxando-o pra cima.

-Chegar aqui é mais complicado o que eu imaginei...

-Mais um motivo pra você não ter vindo.

-Não queria ficar em casa ouvindo minha mãe falar mal de você e dizendo que tava muito bem que nós dois nos afastássemos.

-Por que ela me odeia? Eu sou um anjinho! *-*

-Ah é, só falta as asas, a auréola, a roupinha branca e ser classificada como um! Rsrsrs

-Muito engraçado! ¬¬

-Prontinho, ele disse que vai avisar pro Itachi.

-Tanks, Hina! ^^ - agradeceu Ino me abraçando.

-Não há de que! ^^

(...)

-Ah meu filhinho!!! Você quase me matou do coração!!! – disse Mikoto apertando o filho, quando foi buscá-lo na casa de Ino, mas nem passou da porta – Você está bem? Te machucaram? Por que está todo arranhado desse jeito? Oh... eu fiquei tão preocupada!!!

-Relaxa mãe, *cof* eu tô bem.

-Você tá tossindo, onde você estava, meu amor? – perguntou ela acariciando o rosto dele.

-Por aí... *cof*

-Ele vai ficar bem! – disse Ino surgindo atrás de Sasuke o que fez a mãe dele dá um pulo pra trás.

-Áááááá!!! Eu não acredito que você tá andando com essa... essa menina de novo!

-Mãe... para com isso!

-Não quero vocês dois juntos!

-Então me mate, só assim a gente se separa.

-É isso aí, sua velha chata! Eu e o Sasuke somos unha e carne de novo! XD – disse Ino passando o braço pelo pescoço dele e ele passando o dele pela cintura dela.

-Mandou bem mãe! – debochou Itachi – rsrsrsrs

-Vocês estão aprendendo muita coisa errada com essa fulaninha!!! Depois digam que eu não avisei! Ò.Ó – e saiu furiosa.

-Vamos subir? – chamou Ino puxando Sasuke.

-Vai com calma... tô cansando... *cof*

-Ninguém mandou ir pros cafundê de Judas! Depois fica aí doente! ¬¬ - disse Itachi – Hey, cadê o Deidara?

-O que você acha? Obvio que ele tá se arrumando pra ir numa casa de shows como todas as noites! ¬¬

-Você não abriu uma cratera na testa dele? ¬¬

-O Deida pode tá morrendo, mas não falta um dia sequer! ¬¬

-Eu não acredito que ele não me chamou! Aquele viado! ò.ó – e subiu correndo pro quarto do Deidara.

-Apelidinho carinhoso... ¬¬ - comentei, eu não me surpreendia com mais anda que saísse de qualquer um deles, já era uma coisa normal! ¬¬

-Ah, foi até fraquinho... você precisa ouvir o que eles falam no telefone...

-N-não... obrigada... ^^"

-Onde está o Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Boa pergunta... cadê aquele traste? ¬¬

-Gosto de saber que sou tratado com carinho! ¬¬ - respondeu ele surgindo atrás de mim e me abraçando e me dando um susto... como sempre! ¬¬

-N-naruto-kun!!! Já pedi pra não fazer isso! .

-Ops... esqueci... ^^"

-Hey, alguém sabe onde a louca da Tenten se meteu? Ela não ligou pra mim hoje, e o celular dela tá desligado! – disse Ino enquanto subíamos.

-É mesmo a Ten-chan e a Sah-chan sumiram! – analisou Naruto me abraçando e me dando um beijo na bochecha, o qual eu retribui.

-Ah, mas a Sakura tirou o dia pra rasgar as fotos de Kiba e tocar fogo em tudo que ele deu pra ela. – respondeu a loira rindo – Mas a Tenten me liga todos os dias!!! E aquela falsa esqueceu de mim hoje! -.-

-Ela pode ta fazendo alguma coisa importante! – disse Sasuke.

-Como se a Tenten fizesse algo importante! ¬.¬

-Vou cabuetar viu! XD – disse Naruto tirando onda.

-Vá nessa, eu sempre tive vontade de ter um motivo pra te jogar da escada!

-Você não faria isso! – duvidou ele mostrando a língua pra ela.

-Ah, não? Acho bom você correr! – avisou ela soltando-se de Sasuke e correndo atrás dele.

-Será que o Naruto-kun vai ficar bem...? A Ino parece ser capaz de qualquer coisa! . - falei.

-É, ela é capaz mesmo, mas eles dois se gostam no fundo, eu acho neh...

-rsrsrsrsrsrs

(...)

Sexta-feira... hora do balé...

-Boooooooom diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!!!!! – cantarolou Ino entrando, ATRASADA, na sala junto com Naruto, que entrou caladinho pra não levar bronca e veio ficar do meu lado enquanto Ino tomava bronca sozinha.

-Boa tarde, a senhorita quer dizer, neh? – ironizou Anko.

-Foi mals... é que a gente passou na casa do Sasuke, como sempre.

-E onde tá o dito cujo? ¬¬ - perguntou Kakashi.

-De cama com mais de 40 graus.

-O.O

-Eu avisei que ele ia ficar doente. – disse Naruto.

-E você veio pra que? ¬¬ - perguntou Anko.

-Quer que eu vá embora? Eu vou, mas 1º tenho que saber de uns babados aqui.

-É fofoqueira viu, nunca vi uma coisa dessas! ¬¬

-Afs... tá, eu me alongo... – disse ela indo pro lado de Tenten e começou a interrogá-la baixo ao ponto de só elas ouvirem.

**Tenten pov's**

-Então maluca, por que sumiu?

-Ah... nem conto...

-Não diga!!! É o que eu tô pensando??? O.o

-Depende, sua cabeça tem algo além de musiquinha de elevador? XD

-Não entendi! Ó.Ò

-Esquece! ¬¬

-Mas me diga, o que você estava fazendo ontem?

-Eu... estava com um garoto...

-A noite toda??? O.O

-Sim...! ^^

-Não brinca!!!

-Ai..... ele é um sonho...........

-E eu conheço? XD

-Conhece sim!

-É da escola, ou daqui?

-Da banda.....

-O Deida tava em casa... o Itachi tava procurando o Sasuke... esperai, o Sasuke passou a noite com você???

-Hã?

-Não se faça de sonsa! Ele também não dormiu em casa! XD

-Sua tapada, eu não fiquei com o Sasuke, foi o Neji! --'

-Não... brinca...!

-Ele é perfeito, Ino!

-Imagino... XD

-Hey! Ò.Ó

-rsrsrsrs

-A gente foi naquele lugar... depois esticamos um pouquinho na minha casa... =3

-Na sua casa hein...

-É... na minha casa... garanto que agora ele não se perde mais! XD

-Aha, claro que não! Kkkkkkkk

-Será que ele vai contar alguma coisa pra Hina?

-Acho difícil... e qual seria o problema? Vocês ainda não oficializaram? O.o

-Já... mas se ele contar pra Hina ela pode se afastar de mim... afinal, eu levei o primo dela pra minha casa dois dias depois que a gente se conheceu... e não conheço os costumes malucos da família deles! ¬¬

-Relaxa, ele não vai falar!

-É bom mesmo! A gente vai se encontrar hoje à noite... no parque... vamos andar de patins! ^^

-Hum....... que romântico!

-Hey, você vai ficar sem ensaiar até o Sasuke melhorar?

-É neh... a não ser que eu ensaie com a parede, até porque nossa dança separados está mais longe que a dos casais...

-É mesmo... só falta um mês.

-QUÊ??? Só isso??? O.O

-É...faça as contas!

-Não brigada... sou péssima em contas... ^^"

-¬¬'

(...)

Depois do balé fui com Ino e Naruto na casa do Sasuke, até porque ele é QUASE meu visinho, eu moro uma rua depois dele. XD

-Boa tarde, amore. – disse Ino entrando assim que Itachi abriu a porta e deixou um beijo no rosto dele - Cadê meu OUTRO amore? – perguntou ela enquanto eu e Naruto falávamos com Itachi.

-Tá no mesmo lugar que ele tava de manhã! ¬¬

-Afs... a megera da sua mãe tá com ele ainda é? ¬¬

-Ino, ela é minha mãe! ¬¬

-Eu sei!

-Então pare de esculhambá-la na minha frente! ¬¬

-Sorry, se quiser pode se virar, aí eu esculhambo! XD  
-¬¬'

-Eu quero ver ele!!! Quando é que aquela co- er... sua mãe, vai sair de lá? ¬¬

-Creio que não tão cedo.

-Ah, então eu vou entrar assim mesmo! – e ela subiu!

-Sua maluca!!! – disse Itachi indo atrás dela, mas não deu certo, e como sabíamos que ia dar barraco, fomos atrás deles! XD

-Boa tarde Sasukinho! – disse a dodja entrando.

-O que você faz aqui??? Ò.Ó – perguntou a mãe dele azeda – Quer matar meu bebê??? É por sua culpa que ele tá doente!

-A culpa é sua, quem manda ser problemática? ¬¬

-É o que sua pirralha??? Fora daqui!!!

-Não saio! Quero falar com o Sasuke!

-Nunca!!!

-Mãe, menos, ok? Vamos lá embaixo, eu juro que eu mato ela se ela fizer alguma coisa! ¬¬ - disse Itachi entediado e arrastou a mãe, a contragosto da própria, pra baixo.

-Afs... minha mãe é tão chata às vezes...

-Às vezes? ¬¬

-Só quando você tá aqui.

-Então quer dizer que você não quer que eu venha mais??? Y.Y

-Não foi isso que eu disse!

-Você insinuou!

-Não insinuei.

-Se você não estivesse resfriado eu jogaria o travesseiro na sua cara! ¬¬

-Ah, pelo menos você tem um mínimo de sanidade.

-Afs...

-Se vocês forem começar uma briga de novo, avisem antes, ok? – avisei rindo, mas no fundo eu tava falando sério!

-Não vamos brigar de novo. – explicou Ino acariciando o rosto dele.

-Queria olhar pra você agora só pra saber se está dizendo a verdade. XD

-Pensei que você confiasse em mim! Y.Y

-Ino... ele tá tirando onda... ¬¬ - expliquei.

-Ahhhhh.....

-Mas é brôquinha viu... rsrsrs

-¬¬

-Véi, vocês dois ainda vão terminar juntos! Tenho certeza disso!

-Nada, ela prefere meu irmão, porque ele não cego.

-Nada a ver, eu prefiro o Itachi porque ele tem uma pegada boa e você eu não sei, a gente nunca testou.

-E nem vai testar! Acho ridículo dois amigos, de séculos, namorarem.

-Então pronto, não fale besteira, você sabe que eu te amo, meu lindo! ^^

-Também te amo, minha linda!

-Hey, a novela mexicana tá legal e tudo mais, mas eu tenho que ir, vou ao encontro do meu gatinho! Miau!!! XD

-Vai lá, amanhã a gente se fala!

-Okay's, Tchauzinho, melhoras, Sasuke.

-Valeu, tchau.

-Byezinho! XD

(...)

Eu estava em casa esperando meu mozão, ele disse que vinha às 8 me buscar, seria nosso 2º encontro... e eu como sempre contava os segundos! ^^

A campainha tocou apressada 2 vezes, só podia ser ele! Abri e quase morri do coração... lá estava meu príncipe encantado, com uma camiseta regata cinza que dava pra notar todos _aqueles_ músculos... e o peitoral... destacado... ai Deeeeeus... uma calça de tactel e tênis, nada extravagante, até porque íamos patinar, falando nisso, os patins pendurados no ombro... e o cabelo dele? Lindo, maravilhoso, ele prendeu num rabo baixo, o garoto perfeito versão esporte estava na minha frente me esperando pra sair! ^^

-Vamos?

-Claro, vou só pegar meu patins! ^^ - peguei e depois fomos andando pela linda noite, tudo que estava ao meu redor parecia lindo com ele por perto, até o cara da barraquinha de cachorro-quente: desdentado, magricela e careca me parecia um galã (tava mais pra um galão), tudo por causa do encanto do Neji... ai como eu o amo...

-Neji...

-Hum?

-Eu te amo!

-Você não me ama mais do que eu te amo!

-Amo sim!

-Não ama não!

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Faço a mesma pergunta pra você!

-Eu te conheço, Hyuuga, você não gosta nem de si próprio! XD – brinquei.

-Você tem razão, eu me odeio! Me odeio por não ter te conhecido antes! XD

-^^

-Sabia que você é linda?

-Sabia que você é mais lindo ainda?

-Não me responda com outra pergunta.

-Ah, eu não me acho bonita, muito pelo contrário, eu sou sem graça, não sei o que você viu em mim! ¬¬

-Vi você, oras! E você é bonita sim! A menina mais linda que eu já vi!

-Você não viu muitas meninas, não é?

-Engraçada! ¬¬

-Mas é sério, eu nem chego aos seus pés...

-Não diga isso!

-É verdade, você, a Hina, e até mesmo a Hanabi, são tão bonitos, o que você viu em mim?

-Não quer que sejamos namorados então avise logo.

-Eu só fiz uma pergunta, me responda.

-Eu vi a garota que ia me fazer feliz! Aliás, que VAI me fazer feliz! Com suas palhaçadas, com seu encanto, sua beleza, porque de feia você não tem nada, minha pequena panda de chocolate! ^^

-Gostei do apelido, mas tá MEIO grandinho! XD

-A gente dá um jeito nisso depois!

-Todo mundo da sua casa já sabe do nosso namoro? – perguntei com medo da resposta.

-Sabe. Eles aprovaram.

-Sério??? O.O

-É... acharam meio estranho, mas meu tio já sabia de tudo.

-Seu tio?

-É, o pai da Hina e da Hana, ele me dá uns toques de vez em quando!

-Ahhh...

-Hey, gosta de praia?

-Amo!

-Vamos amanhã?

-Por que não? Vamos sim! ^^

-Só que... minha família vai junto...

-Sem problema!

-Tenten, você me interrogou quando eu estava na sua casa, mas eu ainda não lhe fiz o meu interrogatório.

-Ora, eu não tenho nada interessante! E você também não me respondeu tudo, Sr. Mistério!

-Ainda não, mas um dia você vai descobrir.

-Quando?

-Talvez no meu leito de morte. Ou quem sabe mais tarde.

-Que horror, Neji! Pare de falar besteira senão eu vou ser obrigada a lhe dar uma surra! XD

-De você apanho numa boa! XD

-Hum! Cuidado hein, os meninos costumam a correr quando me vêem!

-O que você faz com eles?

-Já devo ter capado uns 10 lá da minha rua! Kkkkkkkkk

-O.o

-Relaxa, não vou fazer isso com você, pretendo ter filhos contigo! – me pendurei no pescoço dele e fui patinando de trás enquanto ele me guiava.

-Que bom! Eu pretendo ter 2 filhos homens, e você?

-Dois meninos também, mas gêmeos!

-Por mim tudo bem! XD

-A gente pode começar a planejar, se você quiser.

-Claro que podemos! Mas só vamos consumar isso depois do casamento!

-Por mim tá perfeito!!! Que nomes vamos botar?

-Astrogildo e Astrobaldo! Kkkkkkkkk

-Que eca Neji!!!!! Õ.o

-Tô zoando! kkkkkkk

-Que tal... Akihiko e Akihiro? XD – bem dupla sertaneja hien? XD

-O.o

-Akio e Aoi? Rsrsrsrs

-De onde você tira esses nomes birrazos?

-Oras, aqui no Japão eles são tão comuns!

-Você não é francesa? Õ.o

-Sou sim, mas a cultura dos Japinhas é tão legal! XD

-Você doida!

-Eu sei, você também é! Toooooodos nós somos! XD

-Tenten. – chamou-me ele ficando BEM sério de repente.

-Oui, monsieur?

-Você me promete uma coisa?

-Que coisa, Neji?

-Promete ou não?

**Hinata pov's**

-I-ir pra onde??? O.o

-É Hina-chan! Vamos!!!

-N-não posso Naruto-kun...

-Ah Hina-chan!!! Por favor!!!

-N-naruto-kun... não posso ir pro outro lado do mundo com você!

-Não vamos sozinhos eu peço pra Ino e pro Deidara irem também!

-Bela diferença! ¬¬

-Por favor!!!

-Não posso! Meus pais nunca deixariam!

-Então vamos casar! ^^

-N-naruto... -.-'

-Onegai, Hina-chan!!!

-Naruto, eu só tenho 17 anos! Não posso casar ainda, só daqui a 4 anos! E você só tem 18, ainda é muito cedo!

-Não! Da minha parte eu posso sim! Minha família não tem nada contra!

-Mas a minha tem!

-Tah legal... vamos ter que esperar... e o que vamos fazer até lá?

-Er...namorar?

-É neh... eu queria ter filhos e mais filhos!!! Tínhamos que começar logo!

-Naruto...... -.-'

-É sério, Hina-chan!!! Quero ter duas meninas e um menino, o que você acha? XD

-Por mim tudo bem, Naruto-kun, mas temos que esperar, eu não tô pronta pra isso!

-Tah legal, eu espero! Eu te amo!!! ^^

-Também te amo, Naruto-kun!^^ - ele me puxou para um beijo daqueles de novela, e eu me entreguei. Sua boca estava fria e com gosto de baunilha, por causa do sorvete que estávamos tomando até ele começar a fazer os convites indecentes dele... esse Naruto... aí o celular dele tocou atrapalhando nosso beijo romântico, maldito celular! ¬¬

-Alô? É ele mesmo. Ahhh, Tema!!! Tudo bom minina??? Claro, claro! Hoje a noite... não sei se o Sasuke vai tá melhor... mas ok, a gente vai sim! Na casa de espelhos às 23:00? Beleza, estaremos lá! Valeu, tchau!

-Que foi Naruto-kun?

-O Gaara vai gravar nosso clip hoje às 11 na casa de espelhos do centro da cidade.

-Posso ir também? Nunca fui numa casa de espelhos.

-Claro que pode! A Ino e o Deidara devem tá com o Sasuke e o Itachi, então só falta ligar pra Tenten, que deve tá com o Neji, aí todo mundo se junta e a gente vai se arrumar as coisas.

-Certo. – ele ligou pra Tenten pros dois irem pra casa do Sasuke, aí depois passou na casa dele pra pegar algumas coisas e depois fomos ao encontro de todos.

-Cê tá melhor neh, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto.

-Tô, depois do troço estranho que a Ino me fez engolir apulso... ¬¬

-Ixi... cê vai morrer! XD

-Muito engraçado! Eu sou competente, viu??? – defendeu-se ela como uma criança querendo alegar inocência por ter quebrado algo importante.

-Ah é... muito! ¬¬

-Vão se arrumar , daqui à 2 horas temos que está lá.

-M-mas casa de espelhos de noite é tão...

-Tão nada! Vai ser lá e pronto! É perfeito!

(...)

Todo mundo se arrumou e como o combinado estávamos lá às 23:00 em ponto, mas o Gaara não.

-Que ótimo, ele deu o bolo na gente! ¬¬

-Relaxa Ino, ele aparece já!

-Vou quebrar a cara daquele retardado!!!

-Cala a boca que é melhor, guria.

-Chegaram cedo demais. – disse o ruivo chegando com uma galera um tanto... sinistra...

-Cedo nada! Você que se atrasou.

-No meu relógio são 22:59 nesse exato minuto!

-¬¬'''

-Vamos gravar logo. – disse Itachi irritado. O vento soprava muito frio e forte sacudindo com agressividade as folhas das árvores ao nosso redor, a casa de espelhos era super macabra por fora e ninguém além de nós circulava por lá naquela noite de lua cheia onde não havia estrelas nem nuvens no céu, só o breu e a intensa luz do sol refletida na lua.

-Vamos começar gravando aqui, depois a banda se separa e cada um vai pra um lado junto com um camera-man diferente.

-Não gostei disso... – comentou Ino presunçosa.

-Você não tem que gostar de nada, galega! – rebateu Gaara com ignorância e pra minha surpresa ela não falou nada.

-Tudo bem... vamos gravar...

Naruto me puxou para um canto meio afastado, de onde tínhamos uma visão privilegiada de toda a banda, só estávamos na entrada do lugar, e por dentro parecia um labirinto de espelhos de todo tipo tamanho e formato, chegava a ser bizarro, eu estava começando a ficar com medo...

Começaram a tocar uma música bem legal e feroz, bem estilo rock and roll,e depois da 1ª parte cada um se separou, Gaara estava filmando a parte de Ino e seus colegas cada um dos demais, Naruto-kun foi com o Sasuke e eu com o Neji, todos pareciam bem tensos, mas tocavam bem, até o ponto de estarem tão longe um do outro que ninguém pôde ouvir o outro, do nada a luz apaga, deixando todos na escuridão e cercados de espelhos, só dava pra ouvir os gritos histéricos e infantis de Ino e o desespero de Tenten, Neji me abraçou e ligou pro celular de Tenten pedindo uma localização para encontrá-la, mas ela nem sabia dizer, todos nós estávamos perdidos na escuridão do labirinto de espelhos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Camapanha: Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! XD**

**Quanto mais reviews vocês mandam, mais empolgada e inspirada eu fico pra escrever! ^^**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Gente, desculpa a demora! Mas eu tenho uma má noticia... 2° cap de SOS, 2° cap de BBA, 8° cap de Vida nova e uma nova fic chamada Águra e vinho, só virão em novembro... sinto muito, mas estou cheia de coisas pra fazer, muitas provas e quase nunca tenho tempo pra nada, mas é só esperar um pouco que chega, afinal novembro tá pertinho neh...enquanto isso, aí está o cap 6 de Vida nova e estou terminando o 7º pra postar e aí só em novembro, prometo!_**

**_Kiss!!! _**

**_Bye-Bye! ^^_**

* * *

-ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!! MAMÃE!!!!! – gritava Ino desesperada.

Eu e Neji começamos a andar pra tentar sair e pedir ajuda, mas só o que conseguimos foi adentrar mais! -.-'

-N-neji... estou com medo... – admiti .

-Calma, Hinata, você tá comigo, pior a Tenten que tá sozinha!

-Ligue pra ela, Neji! Mande ela iluminar o local com a luz da câmera e descobrir em que ponto está!

-Boa idéia! – ele fez o que eu sugeri, e nós achamos o lugar – Você está bem, Tenten? – perguntou ele abraçando-a.

-Agora estou. Mas o carinha da câmera sumiu...

-Problema dele! Temos que sair daqui e buscar ajuda!

-Não Neji, temos que achar o restante do pessoal! – disse Tenten pegando o celular no bolso e ligando pra Ino – Ino?

-_ME TIRA DAQUI!!!!!!_ – gritou ela tão alto que nós pudemos ouvir perfeitamente a angustia e o choro.

-Relaxa, o Gaara tá com você neh?

_-Não! Ele foi embora um pouco antes da luz acabar! Ele disse que era pra eu continuar cantando que ele ia gravar de outro ângulo, mas ele sumiu!!! Eu tô perdida!!!_

-Relaxa, não chora! Vamos tentar te achar, se acontecer alguma coisa grite, mas SÓ SE ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA! Não assuste a gente por nada, ok?

-Tah...

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela desligou e nós começamos a andar iluminando o caminho com uma luz fraca de celular, as imagens nos espelhos eram distorcidas revelando verdadeiros monstros. De repente começamos a sentir muito calor, os espelhos estavam "suados" por causa de uma fumaça que corria, e um cheiro estranho de queimado predominava o lugar.

-Tem alguma coisa queimando por aqui. – disse Neji.

-Ah, meu Deus... isso deve ser coisa do Gaara!!! Sabia que não era pra nós confiarmos nele!!! – disse Tenten com a mão na boca e no nariz pra não inalar a fumaça.

-_ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!! _– gritou a voz infantil de Ino novamente.

-Droga! Tenten, liga pra ela.

-Ok. – e assim ela fez, mas chamou até cair – Ela não atende.

-Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa!

-_ÁÁÁ!!! ME LARGA!!!_

-Tem alguém com ela!

-Tá muito quente aqui... precisamos sair, estamos chegando perto do fogo. – disse Neji nos fazendo andar pela direção contrária – Vou ligar pra polícia. – continuou pegando o celular e fazendo o que disse, mas do nada quando olhamos pra trás ele havia sumido.

-NEJI!!!!!– gritou Tenten desesperada. Pegou o celular e mencionou ligar pra ele, mas viu que seu celular estava jogado no chão – Ai meu Deus...

-Não...... estamos perdidas...... – disse caindo lentamente no chão frio e me encolhendo.

**Naruto pov's**

Estávamos eu, Sasuke, Itachi e Deidara, andamos, andamos, mas quando percebemos era em círculos! ¬¬

-Estou preocupado com a Ino... ela tava pedindo pra alguém soltá-la e depois não falou mais nada... – disse Deidara.

-Relaxa, ela deve ter feito alguma coisa, do jeito que ela é! ¬¬ - comentou Sasuke.

-Não... eu conheço minha irmã, ela não ficaria calada de uma hora pra outra...

-Tá, mas a gente tem que sair daqui 1º! E essa fumaça só tá piorando a situação! – disse Itachi.

-Aquele ruivo duma figa me paga!!! Eu vou dá uma surra nele! – disse Deidara.

-Ah, eu vou ter prazer em bater nele até ele morrer!!! – disse Itachi.

-Tah, mas será que ao invés de vocês planejarem a assassinato do Gaara não planejam um jeito da gente sair daqui??? – sugeri, "sutilmente".

-E você mesmo não faz isso, tampinha?

-Em 1º lugar, eu não sou mais um tampinha, e em 2º lugar, todo mundo sabe que eu sou péssimo em pensar! ¬¬

-Boa Naruto! ¬¬

Continuamos a andar fugindo da fumaça, até esbarrarmos em alguém.

-ÁÁÁÁÁ!!! – gritou duas vozes femininas, familiares, e assustadas. Eu peguei a lanterna do celular e iluminei a cara delas, eram Hina-chan e Tenten.

-Ufa... pelo menos são vocês...

-N-naruto... – choramingou Hinata me abraçando forte.

-Calma, Hina-chan, eu tô aqui.

-Cadê a Ino e o Neji? – perguntou Deidara.

-E-eles... eles... sumiram... – respondeu Tenten chorando.

-Ninguém some do nada!

-Mas eles sumiram... – confirmou Hina-chan.

-Eu quero meu Neji de volta!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Relaxa, Tenten, vamos chamar a policia. – disse Itachi abraçando ela.

-O Neji já chamou...

-Então vamos esperar... – nós sentamos no chão e esperamos a policia, minutos depois eles chegaram, nós fomos pra casa e eles continuaram procurando a Ino e o Neji. Ehime e Luara (mãe de Hinata) quase tiveram um ataque...

Já passaram duas semanas e nada, as aulas começaram e a apresentação do balé e pra daqui a uma semana, nossas vidas tá um caos!!! Ah, uma noticia boa: o Sasuke vai poder enxergar, ele fez uma operação antes de ontem e ainda não tirou os curativos, tomara que dê certo, pelo menos uma coisa boa por aqui! ¬¬

Temari pediu desculpas que vale até pra próxima encarnação, ela se sente culpada pelo que o irmão fez, mas ela não tem nada a ver com isso neh! ¬¬

-Se não encontrarem logo o MEU Neji eu vou me atirar no mar!!!!!! – berrou Tenten se jogando no chão da sala de aula de manhã cedinho antes do 1º professor entrar.

-Calma Tenten, ainda restam esperanças! – tentou Sah-chan – Imagine a Hina, ela nem veio pra escola nesses últimos dias!

-Hinata não ama o Neji como eu amo!

-Claro que não, ela é PRIMA, você é só a NAMORADA!

-SÓ??? Você acha pouco??? Só porque você não gostava do Kiba de verdade não significa que eu também não goste do Neji!

-Eu não disse isso!

-Insinuou!

-Olha Tenten, eu sei que você tá estressada, não vamos brigar, ok?

-Eu não tô estressada!!!

-Ok, ok! Eu não tô afim de discutir! Minha enxaqueca tá me matando!!!

-E pra veio pra escola? – perguntei.

-Fui expulsa de casa, minha mãe disse que se eu não viesse iria pro balé sem almoçar! ¬¬

-O.o

-Alunos, 1º horário vago, o professor de Física não pôde vim! – avisou a diretora da porta.

-Êba! Finalmente alguma coisa legal! XD – comentei.

-Ai... que bom... minha cabeça que não iria agüentar duas aulas seguidas de cálculos e fórmulas! – disse Sah-chan se debruçando no braço da carteira.

Alguns minutos depois meu celular tocou, era meu pai.

-Oi, pai!

-_Oi, filhão! Adivinha só! A policia encontrou a Ino e o Neji!_

-Sério???

-_É, parece que estavam num terreno baldio, os bandidos conseguiram fugir, mas eles estão bem. _

-Eles não sabem de nada que ajude a prender?

-_O Neji não disse nada, e a Ino tá desmaiada._

-Mas ela tá legal?

-_Tá bem machucada, na verdade o Neji também, mas ela parece tá pior, eles tentaram matá-la._

-O.O

-_Quer vim pra casa? Eu passo aí pra te buscar._

-Êba! Gazear aula! Tô dentro!

-_SÓ dessa vez! ¬¬_

-Ok! XD – desliguei – Tenten, acharam eles!

-Não brinca!!! Que legal!!!

-Eu vou pra casa, quer ir?

-Claro!!!

-Vamos esperar no portão da escola. Quer vim matar aula com a gente, Sah-chan?

-Adoraria matar aula! – respondeu levantando-se e pegando sua mochila.

(...)

-Neji!!!!!! – berrou Tenten se atirando pro amado, na mesma hora Hinata chegou e fez praticamente o mesmo – Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder!!!

-Relaxa, eu tô aqui.

-Você tá bem, Neji? – perguntou Hina-chan preocupada.

-Tô.

-Neji... – "lamentou" Tenten apertando ele.

-Ai!

-Desculpa, te machuquei?

-Não, eu tô legal.

-Você tá todo machucado, eles bateram em você?

-Um pouco, mas eles espancaram a Ino até ela desmaiar.

-Por que fizeram isso???

-Mandaram ela escolher entre ser estuprada ou apanhar.

-P-por que...? O.O

-Eles queriam pegar todo mundo da banda.

-E o que eles têm contra a gente???

-Não sei! Mas foi a turma do Gaara, tenho certeza.

-Aquele... grrr...

-Pai, manda prender o Gaara. – pedi.

-Não posso, não temos provas de que foi ele!

-O Neji ouviu!

-Ouviu, mas não tem prova de que ouviu!

-Odeio isso...

-E a Ino, ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Tenten.

-Vai, ela tá lá no quarto dela, se quiser ir lá...

-Eu vou.

-Eu também. – disse Sakura.

**Tenten pov's**

Que maldade fizeram com meu amor e com minha amiga!!! Por que existe gente tão mal assim??? Pior! É irmão da nossa amiga!!! MALDITO GAARA!!! Ah se eu pego esse miserável... eu mato!!!

-Nada disso! Você tá acabada! – dizia Deidara quando eu e Sakura entramos no quarto – Eu vou detonar aquele cara! Quem ele pensa que é??? Acha que vai mexer com minha irmã e vai ficar tudo por isso mesmo???

-Não mexe, filho! Deixa a policia cuidar disso, a Ino tá bem!

-Não deixo não! Se eles tivessem feito coisa pior???

-Aí EU MESMA dava uma surra neles!!! Ò.ó

-Então pronto!

-Mas tá tudo bem agora, se você for mexer vai ser pior!

-Er... oi?!

-Tenten!!! ^^ - disse Ino mencionando levantar, mas foi barrada pela mãe.

-Pára mãe, eu não tô morta, tá legal? ¬¬

-É? Você já se olhou no espelho? – perguntou Deidara com um sorriso malvado colocando o espelho na frente dela.

-ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! EU TÔ UM MONSTRO!!! – berrou ela se enfiando de baixo das cobertas – EU QUERO TODO MUNDO FORA DAQUI!!! Aliás, eu quero matar o patife do Gaara!!!!!!

-Cala a boca você nem sabe o que é patife! ¬¬ - disse Deidara.

-E daí??? Eu sei que ele é um!!! ¬¬

-¬¬'

-Menos tá, galega? ¬¬ - disse Sakura – Nem tá tão ruim assim, o que é um olho roxo e alguns hematomas?

-A sentença de morte do Gaara!!! – respondeu ela com raiva.

-Eu sempre quis bater nele!!! AGORA FINALMENTE TENHO UM MOTIVO!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

-¬¬"

-Deida......... -.-'

-Sabe eu vou indo... vocês adolescentes me deixam louca! ¬¬ - disse Ehime saindo.

-Então Ino, muita vontade de exterminar um CERTO ruivo? – perguntei perversamente.

-Sabe aquela vontade de vampiro sedento pra matar sua presa?

-E como sei!

-Eu quero extrair o coração do Gaara com minhas PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

-¬¬"

-Isso deve ser de família! ¬¬

-Se é que ele tem um neh....... ¬¬ - comentou Sakura.

-Isso aí!

-Sabe de uma coisa, eu quero desestressar..... – disse Deidara indo até a porta.

-Hey! Você não vai deixar sua irmãzinha aqui sozinha, vai? *-*

-Sozinha é o que você menos, sua brôca! – respondeu ele com um dos seus sorrisos loucos – Eu vou dá uma passada na casa do Itachi, depois vamos dar umas "voltas".

-Tô começando a desconfiar que vocês dois são um casal! – disse Sakura.

-É mesmo! O difícil é saber quem é o homem! Kkkkkkk – completou Ino.

-Ui! Com uma dessas eu cuspia e saía nadando! Kkkkkkk – comentei.

-Vocês tão pedindo a morte, neh? ¬¬

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK – e ele saiu enquanto nós nos matávamos de rir!!!

-Hey, vamos falar de alguém? – sugeriu Sakura.

-Com tanto que não seja o Kiba DE NOVO!!!

-Não! Da Hina!

-Afs... to fora! – disse.

-Por quê?

-Não quero trair minha amiga!

-E quem disse que vamos falar MAL dela?

-Errr... porque a gente não fala bem de ninguém? ¬¬

-Resposta errada!

-Errada nada! Vocês já falaram mal do pobre do Sasuke! Até mesmo do meu LINDO, GATO E MARAVILHOSO Neji!

-A vai, é homem! XD

-Mesmo assim! Não quero falar mal da Hina! Ela é minha amiga!

-Você já me chamou de burra nas minhas costas! O que tem demais falar dos outros? ¬¬

-Ino... venhamos e convenhamos, você pode até ser ESPERTA, mas INTELIGENTE é outra história!

-¬¬"

-INO!!! – gritou uma voz ofegante e familiar, acho que era o Naruto, logo em seguida ele abriu a porta.

-Que foi, traste? ¬¬

-Por que você tá escondida debaixo do lençol? Õ.o

-PORQUE EU QUERO!!! Ò.Ó

-Naruto, você gosta de levar patada, neh? ¬¬

-Não Sah-chan! O que vem de baixo não me atinge! XD

-Eu ouvi isso!!!!!! Ò.ó

-Melhor que eu não preciso repetir! XD

-Ora seu...

-Hey chega neh! Naruto, o que você quer? Estávamos discutindo o QI da Ino! rsrsrs

-kkkkkkkk essa é boa!!!!!!

-Ò.Ó

-Foi mals! XD Sim, eu vim aqui pra avisar pra Ino que o Sasuke quer que ela vá pra casa dele.

-Não saio na rua desse jeito nem que me paguem todo o dinheiro do mundo!!!

-A vai, não tá tão ruim assim!

-Eu tô toda roxa!

-Tem sorte que só tem hematomas, seria pior se ele tivesse te batido até sair sangue!

-Vocês são más!

-E você é boazinha? ¬¬

-Ino, você vai ou não?

-Não!

-Mas ele quer que você vá!

-E por quê que ELE não VEM pra cá? Pelo menos DELE eu não preciso me ESSCONDER!!! .

-Ele tem uma novidade, vai ou não?

-Afs... – ela pegou o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira, sem sair debaixo dos lençóis e ligou pra alguém – Passa pro Sasuke agora! Tá, eu também não quero falar com você sua velha chata!!! Acha mesmo que eu teria coragem de fazer isso??? Eu vou matar é você se não parar de dizer isso!!! Ah, oi amore!!! Não, eu não vou... tô acabada não tenho coragem de sair na rua assim! Sério??? Isso é demais, lindo! Não... eu queria taí, juro, mas não posso, eu tô roxa que nem uma berinjela e andando feito uma pata choca! O Naruto vai! Eu prometo que outro dia eu vou! É sério! Eu tô torcendo por você, ok? Eu sei, mas já pensou se você me vê desse jeito? Hellooo!!! A 1ª impressão é a que fica, é muito importante! Você não, mas eu ligo, lindo! Não fica com raiva, semana que vem eu vou tá linda e maravilhosa de novo, aí a gente se vê! Tá bom. Bye-Bye.

-"Roxa como uma berinjela e andando feito uma pata choca"? Não acha que exagerou? ¬¬ - perguntei.

-Não! O.o

-Hey, eu já vou, viu? Ao contrário de CERTAS PESSOAS eu não deixo meus amigos NA MÃO!!!

-Se isso foi uma indireta pode engolir!!!

-¬¬"

-Vamos voltar a discutir a inteligência da Ino o vamos falar da Hina? – perguntou Sakura.

-Eu tô caindo fora! Vou cuidar do meu amor, vou levá-lo pra casa! XD

-Oh! Vai rolar...

-Não, HOJE não! Mas quando ele melhorar... quem sabe neh... XD

-Você e bem pervertida! ¬¬

-Eu sou feliz, honey! XD

-O.o

-Também já vou sabe... ainda vou pro balé às 2..............

-Eita! É mesmo! ¬¬ - lembrei que eu também tenho a droga do balé! ¬¬

-Vocês avisam que eu não vou, neh?

-Avisamos sim.

-Ah, eu não queria ir hoje... – reclamei.

-Então não vá!

-Mas quem vai tocar se eu não for?

-Eu ainda tenho aquele CD das suas músicas... será que serve? XD

-Boa, Sakura!!!

-Mas a Tenten detonou o som! ¬¬

-^^"

-Eu levo meu minisistem! Vou de carro hoje.

-Beleza.

-Ah, esqueci, o Sasori vai usar hoje... ¬¬

-Leva o meu, ta ali na bancada, mas me diz, quem é esse? Õ.o

-É meu primo, ele chegou ontem da Suíça, veio em busca de uma noiva! ¬¬

-Não brinca!!!

-Nem pense nisso, Ino! Ele é da idade do Deida!

-Melhor ainda! XD

-E depois a pervertida sou eu! ¬¬

-rsrsrsrs

-Meninas, já vou, minha mãe deve ta maluca pra me matar! – disse Sakura.

-Então tchau, a gente se fala mais tarde.

-É! Bye-Bye. – ela pegou o som e saiu.

-Espero que a doida da Anko não queira me matar depois dessa! ¬¬

-kkkkk

-Estou preocupada com o Neji... é melhor eu ir lá em baixo.

-Tá tudo bem, Tenten! O Minato é médico! O Neji ta em ótimas mãos! ¬¬

-S-sério??? Como eu não sabia disso???

-Não faço idéia! – nisso o celular dela tocou – Que é, Naruto? QUE????? Tá de palhaçada comigo??? Tá legal, vou dar um jeito de ir aí......... – desligou.

-Que foi, Ino?

-Não deu certo... o Sasuke continua cego e não chance.

-Tadinho...

-Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa que cubra meu corpo inteiro de preferência.

-No seu guarda-roupa é impossível! Você só tem mini-saias, mini-shorts e blusas acima do umbigo!

-Ah, mas tem que ter, nem que seja roupa de frio.

-Na primavera? Você vai fritar!

-Não importa! Vamos procurar logo!!!

No final ela acabou saindo com uma calça jeans preta e um casaco rosa com preto com uma caveirinha bem kawai!!! :3

Quando estávamos descendo, surpresa!

-O delegado??? – perguntou ela surpresa – O que eles estão fazendo aqui???

-Ino, eu já ia lhe chamar. – disse Ehime – O delegado veio pegar o depoimento de vocês.

-Estou de saída.

-Pra onde você pensa que vai nesse estado?

-Vou na casa do Sasuke, e não tentem me impedir!

-Afs... ok, mas pelo menos dê seu depoimento.

-Não sei de nada, eles venderam meus olhos e disseram que se eu ficasse quieta apanhando eles iam me matar, só isso.

-Mais nada? Você nem chegou a ver algum detalhe, se era alto, magro, baixo, gordo, moreno, ruivo, loiro, nada?

-O Gaara era o chefe, é só o que eu sei!

-O Hyuuga falou a mesma coisa.

-Mas, a gente só sabe isso! – defendeu-se Neji – Foi um crime perfeito. Eles pretendiam acabar com a banda, queriam seqüestrar todo mundo e depois nos matar, eu ouvi alguém dizendo isso depois que amarraram a gente.

-Qual é o nome da banda de vocês? É famosa?

-The Devils, é só uma bandinha de garagem. O Gaara é irmão de uma amiga nossa, ele ia gravar nosso 1º clip.

-E essa amiga faz parte da banda?

-Não. O Gaara pretendia montar uma, de heavy metal, mas não fez sucesso.

-Seria inveja? Por que a de vocês deu certo e a dele não?

-Pode ser que sim. Mas pode ser que não. O Gaara nunca foi certo das idé vez ele pegou uma garrafa de ácido e ameaçou jogar na gente.

-O.o

-Então esse garoto é realmente desequilibrado. Vamos achá-lo e fazer alguns testes, eu acho que ele possa ser um psicopata.

-Olha delegado, você pode até achar, mas eu tenho certeza há muito tempo! – comentei e levei um olhar gelado... ¬¬'

-Vamos Tenten. – chamou Ino.

-Negativo, você não pode sair agora, vocês precisam fazer exame de corpo de delito pra tentarmos descobrir mais coisas, digitais, marcas, qualquer coisa ajuda, enquanto isso eu vou na casa desse tal Gaara. – disse o delegado.

-Ah não! – reclamou Ino batendo o pé e cruzando os braços.

-Pára de reclamar, garota! Você não quer ver o Gaara atrás das grades junto com os amiguinhos dele? – perguntou Neji.

-Não. Eu quero bater nele do mesmo jeito que ele bateu em mim!

-¬¬'

-Você quer se igualar? ¬¬

-Afs...

-Neji, onde está a Hina? – perguntei me sentando do lado dele.

-No balé, onde você deveria estar também.

-Tirei o dia de folga pra ficar com você! ^^

-Você é doida. – acusou ele com AQUELE MARAVILHOSO SORRISO DE ARRASAR CORAÇÕES FEMININOS DE TODAS AS IDADES!!!

-SUA doida! XD – corrigi. Ficamos num mó encara-encara de olhos até ele falar.

-Seus olhos parecem duas bolas de vidro com chocolate quente dentro. Rsrsrs

-Sério? Cê quer provar? XD – tínhamos esquecidos que estávamos cercados por Ino, Ehime, Minato e o delegado, parecia que tínhamos entrado num mundinho SÓ nosso, nosso mundinho de amor! Quando estávamos quase no beijo......

-Caham! – chamou Minato acabando com o nosso clima, e do nada nosso mundinho de amor veio a baixo! ¬¬

-Desculpe... – disse Neji retornando à realidade e eu fiquei emburrada.

-Pô Minato! Eu tava me divertindo! XD – reclamou Ino com aquela cara descara dela!

-Ino...! ¬¬ - repreendeu Ehime.

-XD

-Srta. Yamanaka, , queiram me acompanhar. – chamou o delegado e os três saíram.

Posso dizer que a semana foi sem graça, eu levei uma baita bronca por ter faltado ao balé, e ainda levei outra junto com a Sah e o Naruto da diretora da escola por termos saído sem permissão... ¬¬

Chegamos no sábado, a banda se reuniu na garagem dos Uchiha, dia de ensaio, e dia de matar a saudade do meu lindo Hyuuga, quase não nos vimos durante a semana, ele e a Ino tinham muitos assuntos inacabados pra acertar a doida nem apareceu no balé nem na escola! Pelo menos foi a 2ª a chegar, eu tinha chegado 1º porque tava muito monótono em casa, e só moro com uma rua de diferença mesmo! ¬¬

-Boa tarde, amores!!!

-Que milagre apareceu! ¬¬ - comentei.

-Eu tava muito ocupada! Massagem linfática demora, sabia? Eu tinha que ficar linda e maravilhosa de novo o mais rápido possível! – ela deu seus costumeiros beijos nos irmãos Uchiha e se sentou no sofá.

-Cadê o Deidara?- perguntou Itachi.

-Ah, seu love tá jogando vídeo game com o Naruto de novo, Naruto pediu uma revanche do jogo de ontem! ¬¬

-Bando de desocupado! ¬¬

-Melhor que ficar com o traseiro colado no sofá vendo TV! ¬¬ - comentei.

-Ô diferença! ¬¬

-Tá estressadinho hoje hein, Tatachi!

-Certas coisas me irritam. – respondeu ele subindo.

-Ihhh, que bicho mordeu ele? – perguntou Ino. Ninguém respondeu. Sasuke estava sentado no outro sofá, completamente absorto a tudo em sua volta – Sasuke? Hey! Está com raiva de mim? *-*

-Não.

-Ah, finalmente abriu a boca!!! Por que tanto estress nessa casa? – perguntei.

-Isso não interessa a vocês.

-O.O

-O.O

-E-ele não tá falando sério, tá? – perguntou Ino olhando pra mim.

-E você pergunta pra mim??? -.-

-S-sasuke... o que aconteceu aqui? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a gente? Õ.o

-Não. Só nossos problemas de sempre. Esqueçam isso.

-Esquecer? Não me parece uma boa idéia! – continuou Ino – Se está com raiva por causa da semana passada... me desculpe, mas não pude sair de casa, minha mãe e Minato me prenderam.

-Já disse que não estou com raiva de você!

-Então conta pra gente! Nunca tivemos segredos um com o outro! Foram seus pais de novo?

-Nós vamos sair da banda.

-O que??? – perguntamos incrédulas.

-Por quê??? – perguntei boquiaberta.

-Porque sim.

-Não foi uma escolha de vocês, foi?

-Não, mas temos que obedecer.

-Isso não é justo!!! Se vocês saírem, a banda já era! – reclamei.

-Vocês acham outro guitarrista e outro baterista numa boa.

-Não! Se vocês saírem eu saio também! – disse Ino.

-Idiotice. Essa banda nunca vai levar a gente à lugar nenhum. É inútil, só serve pra atrasar nossa vida.

-Vai dar certo! Um dia nós vamos ficar famosos! Todo mundo vai ouvir nossa música!

-Tá, vamos supor que isso não aconteça, o que vai acontecer?

-Vai servir pra gente se lembrar depois! – eu disse – Vai dizer que nossos ensaios são chatos? Eu divirto! E as novas composições? Nós temos tantos projetos... não podemos abandonar tudo assim!

-Continuem. Eu e Itachi estamos fora. – disse por fim se levantando e indo até a escada também.

-É isso que vocês querem...? Vão mesmo destruir os sonhos da banda? – perguntei.

-São sonhos idiotas. Coisa de criança.

-Mas... The Devils vai comemorar 7 anos amanhã!

-Não importa! A gente não pode continuar com isso!

-Mas... nosso 1º CD nem foi gravado ainda...

-E nem será! A menos que vocês achem alguém.

-Vocês são egoístas! Nunca pensei que pudessem fazer isso com a gente!!! – berrou Ino chorando. Depois ela saiu e bateu a porta com força.

-Foi sua mãe que mandou vocês saírem, não foi? – perguntei olhando a expressão triste dele.

-Ela disse que se não saíssemos teríamos que nos mudar...

-Ela não pode fazer isso! E você devia ter conversado direito com a Ino! Ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na sua cara!

-Foi melhor assim... senão ela ia tirar satisfações com minha mãe e a coisa não ia prestar.

-Deixava! Elas se entendiam!

-Não iam não.

-Mais uma vez vocês brigaram por causa da Dona Mikoto... ¬¬

-É... e alguma coisa me diz que dessa vez não tem volta... ela tava muito magoada?

-Não vou mentir, ela tava com cara de suicida.

-........................

Esquecendo os problemas desses malucos...

Bom, como não teve ensaio, e parece que nunca mais vai ter, eu e Neji tiramos a tarde pra gente! Estávamos à beira da praia, ele sentado numa pedra e eu no colo dele, estávamos admirando o horizonte... SI ROMANTIQUE!!! ^^

-T'aime, mon amour!!! ^^

-Também te amo.

-Nossa, você entende francês! XD

-É... eu fiz um curso, mas parei na metade, porque me mudei pra cá.

-Vraiment?

-Pára vai! Isso é chato!

-Não vai morar comigo na França? i.i

-Se você for minha tradutora...

-Serei tudo que você quiser! De A a Z incluindo W e Y rsrsrsrs, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer situação, seremos SÓ nós dois e mais ninguém!

-Hum... que namorada romântica eu arrumei... rsrsrsrs

-kkkkkkkkkk Neji, seja sincero.

-Ah meu Deus... eu tenho medo quando uma garota me pede isso. ¬¬

-Ah qual é, você me fez prometer _aquilo_!

-Tudo bem, serei sincero, pode perguntar.

-Qual foi a garota mais bonita que você já namorou? XD

-Ora, lógico que é você!

-Não PASSADO NEJI!!! Eu não conto!!! Ò.ó

-Ah sim... bem... er... nenhuma!

-COMO NENHUMA SR. HYUUGA???

-Ah... talvez a... Ashley... não sei...

-COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE??? QUEM É ESSA TAL DE ASHLEY??? VOCÊ AINDA SAI COM ELA???ò.ó

-Tenten, eu só lhe respondi o que você me perguntou, por que tanto ciúme?

-PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER RESPONDER QUEM É A VACA DA ASHLEY!!!

-Minha última namorada!ANTES de você, ANTES de eu vim morar aqui!

-Eu tô de olhos BEM ABERTOS pra você HEIN HYUUGA!!!

-Tenten, não precisa disso tudo!Não vou te trair!

-POR QUE TÁ TÃO DESCONFIADO???

-Não estou! -.-'

-Tá sim!!!

-Tenten....... -.-'

-Oui? Vamos dar um mergulho??? XD – tirei a blusa e fiquei de sutiã, joguei minhas sandálias rasteiras pra cima e entrei de short mesmo!

-Você é completamente maluca! – ele tirou o tênis e a camisa e me seguiu, ficamos jogando água um no outro até ele me segurar no colo e me levar pro fundo.

-Neji, vamos voltar pra lá, eu tenho medo do fundo!

-Eu to aqui com você relaxe!

-Não Neji, sério! Meus pés nem alcançam o chão! Vamos pro raso!

-Que graça tem o raso?

-É mais legal! A gente não corre a risco de morrer afogados!!!

-Tá parecendo uma menininha que não sabe nadar!

-E quem disse que eu sei? – desafiei.

-Você não sabe? – perguntou ele preocupado. Confesso que foi hilária a cara que ele fez! Rsrsrsrsrs

-Sei, mas mesmo assim tenho medo! Sou traumatizada!

-Por quê? Você já se afogou?

-Já! Eu já fiquei trancada na caixa d'água quando era menor!

-E o que você foi fazer lá? Õ.o

-Eu era pequena! Tava brincando de esconde-esconde! Ninguém me achou e acabaram trancando a caixa d'água! Nem dava pra gritar, a água era na altura do meu nariz.

-Ah, tadinha! Mas você não tinha o Neji aqui pra te salvar! XD

-Tá, mas vamos voltar é um direito meu!

-Ah, toda medrosinha!

-NEJI!!!!! Ò.ó

-Tô brincando! Vamos! Rsrsrsrs – ele me pegou no colo de novo e nós voltamos, mas no meio do caminho ele me larga e some.

-NEJI!!!!! CADÊ VOCÊ??? NÃO BRINCA ASSIM!!!!! NÃO ME ASSUSTA!!! NEJI!!!!!!

-Buh! – disse ele no meu ouvido enquanto eu me desesperava.

-VOCÊ É MALUCO??? MERECIA UM TAPA SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO!!! ò.Ó

-É que brincar com você é tão divertido! XD

-..................


	7. Chapter 7

**_E como prometido... aí está o cap 7, agora só em novembro....... talvez seja até mais cedo, mas isso depende das minhas provas, mesmo assim, no começo de novembro estarei de volta, de férias e pronta pra escrever bastante!!!_**

**_Gente, vocês não estão colaborando..._**

**_Mandem reviews, please!!! Mesmo que esteja ruim, mandem a opinião de vocês, eu gosto de lê-las, se quiserem podem até dar dicas de como pode ficar a fic, eu nem faço idéia pra um final, quem quiser dar sua opinião estou aceitando hein!_**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata pov's**

Olá leitores, quanto tempo, hã!?

Eu estava com saudades de vocês! ^^

Então, muito tempo passou desde quando eu e minha família chegamos aqui, exatamente 4 anos, nossa... como o tempo voa! Curiosos para as novidades? Então lá vai...

Neji e Tenten estão casados e esperando o 1º filho, que pela torcida de ambos, sejam gêmeos. ^^

Ino foi embora pra Las Vegas, morar com o pai, e está fazendo muito sucesso como cantora, mas só vive nas capas das revistas com escândalos e vexames... e isso é ruim...

Naruto-kun chega de viagem hoje, ele estava no Canadá fazendo um curso de medicina, ele vai seguir a carreira do pai, não é lindo??? ^^

Deidara e Itachi estão noivos, detalhe: da mesma mulher. ¬.¬

Sasuke arrumou uma namorada, ela é bem maluca, segundo Itachi é do tipo que morre rápido, sabe aquele tipo de gente que come mentos e depois bebe coca-cola? Então, essa é a Jennifer.

Sakura está noiva de um tal de Sai, mas a gente não aposta muito nesse casamento.

Kiba sumiu no mundo, correu até um boato de que ele tava com a doida da Ino e tinha até engravidado ela! ¬¬

E........ Hoje é meu 21º aniversário! Meus pais tão preparando uma festança lá embaixo, Hanabi tá de guarda na porta do meu quarto pra eu não sair! ¬¬

-Pára com isso Hana, eu sou maior de idade, não é pra você ficar plantada na minha porta como se eu fosse uma criminosa em liberdade condicional! ¬¬

-É vingança do ano passado! Você me proibiu de assistir a arrumação da minha própria festa de debutante!!! AGORA SOFRA O QUE EU SOFRI!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

-Sádica! ¬¬

-Apenas vingativa! XD

-Tenten já chegou?

-Nem sinal de vida de dois coques ambulantes! – Hanabi tem cada coisa... o novo apelido que ela deu pra Tenten: "dois coques ambulantes", eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz...... -.-

-Quando ela chegar diz pra ela vim aqui, ok?

-Vou perguntar pra sargenta se você a meliante pode receber visitas!

-Sargenta? Meliante? -.-

-Sargenta Luara e a Meliante Hinata.

-Onde você busca TANTA inspiração? ¬¬'

-Nos filmes do papai! Você PRECISA assistir um, qualquer dia desses! São IRAAAAADOS!!! XD

-Os filmes do papai são de guerra, não tem nada fofo e bonitinho pra se ver! ¬¬

-Você acabou de dizer que é uma adulta, como quer coisinhas fofas e bonitinhas??? Tome vergonha na cara Hinata!!! Ò.Ó

-Afs... ¬¬

-Ihhh, meliante dos coques ambulantes acaba de chegar! Onde está meliante Rapunzel???

-Hã? – perguntou Tenten sem entender nada.

-Esquece! – disse abrindo a porta e puxando ela pra dentro sem Hanabi nem notar! ¬¬

-Minina tua festa vai arrebentar hein! XD

-Vai?

-Claro! Tá tudo perfeito lá embaixo!!!!

-Eu queria ver...

-Espie, oras! Eu distraio a Hana! XD

-Não... se meus pais me querem fora disso, é melhor eu obedecer...

-Que isso!? 21 anos e ainda obedece os pais?

-É neh... você não?

-Tenho 22 olha minha cara de quem liga pra opinião de pai e mãe! ¬.¬

-Mas você vai ser mãe, quer que seus filhos sejam assim???

-Não, quem vai educá-los é o Neji, ele é melhor nisso do que eu.......

-Com certeza... ¬¬

-O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO??? Ò.Ó

-Oh, nada! ^^"

-Então, chamou quem pra festa de hoje?

-Nossa galera de sempre... inclusive a Ino e o Kiba, embora estejam longe...

-Acho que eles não vêm não! ¬¬

-Também acho... mas não custava nada mandar um convite!

-É neh...

-Então, como vão as coisas? E esse menino lindo? – perguntei alisando a barriga dela.

-6 meses neh brincadeira não! ¬¬ - reclamou se sentando na minha cama – Se eu soubesse que dava tanto trabalho teria feito o NEJI engravidar. ¬¬

-O.o

-Hi girls! – disse uma criatura loira entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Ino? Õ.o – perguntou Tenten estranhado, afinal, a garota com jeitinho de criança que a gente conhecia tinha sumido! Ino agora parecia uma mulher de 20 anos com jeito de adolescente de, cabelos repicados na altura dos ombros, mechas pretas, maquiagem pesada, roupas escandalosas, quem era ela?

-A própria, ao vivo e a cores! A garota mais bela do mundo! XD

-¬¬

-Ela tem chegar se achando! ¬¬

-Tenten, você precisa parar de comer chocolate hein! ¬¬ - deixa pra lá, no fundo é a mesma Ino! ¬¬

-Você é tapada ou se faz? ¬¬

-Que isso Tenten, olha a ignorância neh!

-Vou te ignorar, ok Mitsashi? ¬¬

-Ai... vocês duas.......

-Hina, eu trago teu presente mais tarde, na festa, ok?

-Que isso Ino, que besteira! ¬¬

-Todo mundo diz isso, mas no fundo quer! Por isso EU não sou assim! XD

-Você é sincera até demais! ¬¬

-XD

-Hey, conta uma coisa aqui pra gente. – disse Tenten mudando subitamente de temperamento, é doida! ¬¬

-Que?

-Que história é essa que você engravidou e Kiba e depois tirou?

-É mentira! Os paparazzi não tinham o que fazer aí inventaram isso só porque flagraram a gente conversando num barzinho! ¬¬

-Sei...

-É sério! Não acreditam em mim??? O.O

-Ino, você só sai nas revistas bêbada! Tem um CD seu que você está semi-nua na capa! Você não é mais a mesma Ino que a gente conheceu!!!

-Sou sim! Mas eu fui pra Las Vegas neh... tem que pensar nisso! Lá é completamente o contrário daqui! Lá todo mundo faz o quer ninguém é preso à tradição nenhuma! Ah claro, beber, fumar e jogar! Não vamos esquecer que eu nasci lá, neh?! São minhas origens, eu gosto de lá!

-Sim, vamos deixar isso pra lá... só mais um curiosidade! XD

-Afs Tenten... é só não acreditar no que as revistas falam! ¬¬

-Então é mentira que você vai fazer uma maratona de 60 shows em um mês??? XD

-Não, isso verdade... minha agente quer que eu faça isso! ¬¬

-Quem é sua agente?

-Vocês não conhecem! Ela é MUITO conhecida em Las Vegas, 100% viciada em jogos, mas nunca venceu na vida, o nome dela é Tsunade.

-O.o

-O.o

-Também tem o tio Orot, vocês NECESSITAM conhecê-lo!!! Ele é SUPEEER legal!!!

-E o que ele faz de tão legal? Õ.o

-Ele é tão macabro, mas tão macabro, que chega a ser hilário! A casa da criatura é lotada de cobra por tudo quanto é canto, e ele é tão branco, mas tão branco... que sei lá, cara, acho que ele nem é desse mundo!

-O.o

-O.o

Bom... pulando as doidices da Ino... a festa estava super linda, a decoração mais perfeita do mundo!!! Quase todo mundo já havia chegado, menos o Naruto, eu estava preocupada, afinal, ele devia ter chegado de tarde e já passam de 9 da noite! Enquanto eu esperava, assistia, sem prestar muita atenção, no mais novo barraco que a maluca da Ino estava prestes a armar, ela foi se aproximando de Sasuke, a namorada dele tava logo ali, e conhecendo essa menina como eu conheço, ela vai fazer mil e uma ceninhas, aposto!

-QUANTO TEMPO, SASUKITO!!!!! ^.^ – berrou ela se atirando pra ele com uma taça de champanhe na mão, já começou mal, só pra variar. ¬¬

-Ino?

-Eu! XD

-Ora, então a garota escândalo voltou pra família!

-Será possível que todo mundo só me chama assim? O que eu fiz de errado???

-Nada Ino, esquece, você é mais inocente o que as pessoas imaginam.

-Sou?

-Tá bom neh...

-Eu estava com saudades!!! – continuou abraçando ele, ou melhor dizendo, agarrando.

-Tá, eu também, mas não precisa apertar tanto, desse jeito você me mata asfixiado. ¬¬

-Foi mals... ^^" – desculpou-se soltando-o – Um beijinho? *.*

-Er...

-Ah, qual é Sasuke, a gente sempre se beijou, por que essa frescura agora? Ò.Ó

-Não é frescura! É que... – e ele foi cortado pela Jennifer que acabava de chegar.

-Quem é essazinha, Sasuke???

-Essazinha??? Ha, quem é você sua piranha???

-Hey! Parem vocês duas! Nem se conhece e já ficam trocando "carinhos", deixem pra se matar fora da casa da Hinata, é a festa dela se vocês não perceberam.

-Hey, peraí, eu acho que te conheço! – disse Jennifer olhando cinicamente Ino de cima abaixo – Você é a garota escândalo, neh? Ino...... alguma coisa... – ihhh... pegou pesado...

-Eu mesma! E se não lembra meu nome artístico é que obviamente você é uma fulaninha qualquer! Aliás, quem é você?

-Jennifer, sou dona desse aqui, ok? É melhor procurar o seu!

-Idiota, quem disse que eu quero ele? Somos amigos! MELHORES amigos.

-Celebridades não têm amigos, só pessoas interesseiras, e como eu sei que o MEU Sasuke não é assim, então ele não é nada seu! – continuou Jennifer provocando, até que chegou à gota d'água e Ino jogou a champanhe na roupa dela.

-Cansei de você! – declarou dando as costas jogando o cabelo e saiu andando feito uma top model nas passarelas.

-Sua VADIA!!! – ela pulou no pescoço da outra e as duas caíram no chão se pegando feito duas leoas protegendo seus filhotes uma da outra.

Foi preciso Itachi e Deidara separar as duas, porque ninguém mais teve coragem de chegar perto, e Neji ainda se divertia com a cena, o que fez Tenten se irritar.

-Vocês duas pretendem acabar com a festa da Hinata??? Estão ficando malucas??? – perguntou Deidara apertando os braços da irmã.

-É melhor ficarem bem quietinhas, e de preferência longe uma da outra!

-Eu sou inocente! Ela que avançou em mim!!! – tentou inutilmente Ino.

-Cala a boca! Senão vou te levar pra casa e te deixar amarrada ao pé da mesa!

-Tá me chamando de cachorra???

-Já chega, Ino! – ele se irritou e a puxou até um canto isolado da casa onde os dois tiveram uma longa conversa enquanto Itachi brigava com Jennifer.

-E vê se toma conta da sua mulher problemática, Sasuke! Se essas duas se pegarem de novo vão os 3 pra casa!

-E o que eu tenho a ver com a briga delas???

-Tudo!

-Afs...

Mudei a direção do meu olhar e vi Sakura e Sai trocando carinhos, sinceramente... sem querer jogar um balde de água fria neles... mas eles não têm nada a ver um com o outro! São completamente os pólos um do outro!

-Saizinho... quando você vai pedir minha mão pros meus pais? Até hoje eles esperam... ¬¬

-Logo Sah-san... espere só eu terminar de resolver umas coisas que a gente acerta isso.

-Promete? *.*

-Prometo! XD

-^^

Do nada começa a tocar uma música apaixonada, bonita, e conhecida, era ela! Era minha música, NOSSA música, ele havia chegado! Meu "Romeu" estava aqui, em alguma parte do "castelo", e eu somente a esperá-lo...

-Hina-chan. – disse a voz que eu esperei por 4 anos ouvir perto de mim de novo, ele estava na minha frente, ajoelhado, com uma caixinha branca na mão, aquele sorriso largo, brincalhão e debil que eu lembrava havia sumido, e se transformado num sorriso largo, apaixonado e alegre, aquele era meu novo Naruto, só meu e de mais ninguém – Feliz aniversário, Hina-chan! ^^ - ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo nas costas da mesma, eu não tinha palavras pra dizer o quanto o amava e o quanto estava com saudades. E inesperavelmente ele abriu a caixinha, dentro dela havia o mais belo anel do mundo, todo cravejado em diamantes com as iniciais H.N. e outra lisa com as mesmas iniciais, ambas de ouro puro – Hina-chan, há 4 anos você me prometeu que casaria-se comigo quando tivesse idade suficiente, eu esperei todo esse tempo, e agora e agora este dia chegou. Case-se comigo, Hina-chan, vamos morar juntos e ser felizes pra sempre! – e se eu não tinha palavras antes, agora muito menos. Lágrimas de alegria rolavam pelo meu rosto, minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu caí nos braços dele, nossos mundos se uniram e formaram um só, abandonando qualquer outro individuou presente naquela festa, somente eu e meu Naruto existíamos.

-Pra todo o sempre, Naruto-kun! Pra todo o sempre. – todos gritaram e bateram palmas como se estivéssemos voltado pro colegial e todos estivessem tirando onda de uma confissão feita na sala de aula.

-Hina-chan, eu tava morrendo de saudade de você! ^^

-Eu também, Naruto-kun. Eu também! Esses 4 anos foram a eternidade pra mim!!!

-Pra mim também, Hina-chan!

**Tenten pov's**

A ceninha tava melosa demais... achei um MILAGRE Neji não dá uma de "priminho ciumento" e ir lá separar os dois, na verdade a cara dele tava bastante estranha, parecia estar se lembrando de alguma coisa legal, ha, então eu resolvi perguntar, eu não sou de ficar calada mesmo.

-Que foi, Neji? Tá com cara de idiota...

-¬¬

-Sério. Que foi? Fiquei curiosa!!!

-Você lembra?

-Do que eu deveria me lembrar?

-Quando eu te pedi em casamento, fala sério, Tenten, você TINHA que lembrar!

-Ah, meu 4º dia favorito...

-Sério? E o 1º, o 2º e o 3º? Õ.o

-1º = quando a gente se casou, mas esse logo vai ser substituído pelo dia que nossos filhos nascerem; 2º= nosso noivado e 3º quando a gente se conheceu!!! ^^

-Hum... – nossa... o Neji trouxe à tona um dia MUUUITO importante... _o pedido de casamento_...

_**Flash Back ON**_

_**Éramos apenas BONS namorados, sentados à beira de um charmoso e romântico lago no sul da Califórnia... estávamos em viagem de férias, só nós dois... era outono e a paisagem era de tirar o fôlego, Neji sempre fora romântico, pelo menos desde eu o conheci ele nunca me decepcionou quanto à isso. Ele estava sentado encostado em uma árvore e eu estava aninhada ao peito dele, só nós dois, conversando baixinho, sem ninguém pra interferir, mais uma vez falávamos do nosso futuro, da família que iríamos construir, nossos sonhos e planejamentos, tudo que faríamos depois do nosso casamento. Foi aí que ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto, muito bonita e ficou olhando fixamente pra ela.**_

_**-Neji, o que tem aí? – perguntei curiosa.**_

_**-Aqui tem nosso futuro, Tenten. – respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da caixinha – Dei-me sua mão. – obedeci calada enquanto ele acariciava minha mão e abria a caixinha revelando dentro dela dois anéis de ouro branco, NÃO eram lindos, eram maravilhosos, eu nunca havia visto anéis mais lindos que aqueles, o maior era todo liso, com apenas duas iniciais gravadas T.N. e o menor era cravejado de pedrinhas que reluziam à luz alaranjada do Sol que desaparecia no horizonte, ao olhar melhor dava pra perceber a delicadeza das mesmas iniciais estrategicamente colocadas de outra cor, um rosa suave e quase imperceptível. – Mitsashi, já estamos juntos há quase 2 anos e eu preciso da sua resposta. Você quer casar comigo?**_

_**-Achei que nunca fosse perguntar, Hyuuga! Fiquei achando que EU que teria que fazer isso! XD – me agarrei ao pescoço dele e comecei a dar um monte de beijos que foram subindo e subindo até minha boca rastrear a dele e as duas se encontrarem num beijo PERFEITO e ROMÂNTICO.**_

_**Flash Back OFF**_

-Ora, ora, se não a dona Mitsashi que está com cara de idiota agora!

-Como ousa falar uma coisa dessas? Ò.Ó

-rsrsrsrs

-Isso não tem graça!!! Hoje você forme, na sala, Hyuuga!!!

-¬¬'

-Ha!!! Quem rir por último SEMPRE rir MELHOR! MUAHAHAHA !- eu não era durona, na verdade eu o amava muito e queria que as coisas fossem do mesmo jeito que eram quando éramos namorados, mas tenho medo de afrouxar demais as regras e ele acabar querendo tomar conta da situação, eu não posso ser controlada por um homem, não nasci pra isso! Pelo menos o Neji entende esse lado meu.

Bem... meus problemas à parte......

A festa da Hina arrebentou!!! Umas 5 e pouca da manhã a galera começou a ir embora, o melhor de tudo, foi que assim que a festa começou, os pais dela saíram e só deixaram a gente lá, não é o máximo? E depois da super declaração ela e o Naruto não se desgrudaram mais! E eles são um casal tão fofo!!! *-*

Ninguém se viu mais naquele dia, mas nos falamos por telefone, eu fiz QUESTÃO de ligar pra Hina pra comentar da festa, foi o maior arraso!!!

-Menina!!! Que foi aquilo??? Que festa hein!

-Ah, obrigada... a próxima grande festa será dos meninos! Faço questão de ajudar a organizar tudo! Afinal... eu sou madrinha de um deles! XD

-Claro! Você , o Naruto, a Ino e o Sasuke são convidados indispensáveis!!!

-Eu e o Naruto-kun já estamos garantidos! Pode contar com a gente! ^^

-Legal! XD

-Ah... Tenten...

-Que foi, Hina?

-A Ino chamou o pessoal pra ir à casa dela amanhã... parece que sábado que vem a empresária dela vem buscá-la...

-Já? Que madrinha é essa que nem vai batizar o afilhado? ¬¬

-Fale com ela!

-Afs... até parece que a Ino vai deixar de fazer uma marotona de shows e ganhar uma grana preta só pra batizar um menino! ¬¬

-Não perca as esperanças... passou muito tempo, as pessoas mudam!

-Ela não muda! Tenho certeza! E do jeito que é destrambelhada pode afogar meu filho na água benta! ¬¬

-Credo Tenten! Isola! ¬¬

-Exagerei, neh... ^.^"

-E como! ¬¬

No outro dia..........

É... acordar cedo é o "O"... tudo culpa do Neji!!! Afs...

-Por que você não ajustou o despertador pras 8?????

-Calma, Tenten! Não precisa me bater de manhã cedo! Nem deu 6 da manhã ainda...

-POR ISSO MESMO!!! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ME ESTRESSO QUANDO ACORDO CEDO!!!

-Calma... relaxa... esqueça isso! Volte a dormir! Eu faço o café da manhã e limpo a casa, está bom pra você?

-Tá ótimo! – me virei e dormi.

Quando acordei, de novo... passava das 10, a casa estava um brinco e ao descer notei a mesa da sala de jantar posta, hum... meu café da manhã preferido! ^.^

-Bom dia! Está mais calma? ^^

-Sim! Adorei a decoração de flores do campo! ^^

-Sabia que você ia gostar! ^^

-Ah Neji, eu te amo!!!

-Também te amo! ^^ - ele me deu um selinho e depois sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

-Senta aqui do meu lado... quero sentir seu cheiro! Y.Y – pedi e ele obedeceu na hora.

Tomamos nosso café da manhã em paz, só de pensar que mais um tempinho e esses dias de paz vão acabar... detona com a minha paciência... ¬¬

Mais tarde, como prometido... eu e Neji fomos nos encontrar com Hina, Naruto, Ino, Deidara, Sasuke e Itachi na casa dos Namikaze, que é tudo misturado entre Namikaze (sobrenome de Minato e atual sobrenome de Ehime), Uzumaki(sobrenome de Naruto herdado da mãe dele) e Yamanaka (e sobrenome de Ino e Deidara herdado do pai dos de ambos)... é uma loucura só... ¬¬

Ah, acho que não mencionei, mas Sakura deixou o grupo, fala mais com a Hina, mas raramente fala comigo ou com os meninos, com a Ino nem vou comentar! ¬¬

-Então criaturas, cadê a tal noiva de vocês? XD – perguntou Ino referindo-se à Deidra e Itachi.

-Ah, a Byequétriss...

-O.o

-Isso é nome de... gente? – perguntou a galega. ¬¬

-Claro que é! E ele é linda!!! ^^ - responderam os dois em uníssono. Ela era linda mesmo, eu podia arriscar dizer que era mais linda que a galega que estava se desfazendo dela nesse exato momento.

-É filha de alguma empregada? Õ.o

-Cala a boca se não quiser apanhar, viu??? – ameaçou Itachi.

-Você não pode me bater! ;P

-Mais eu posso!!! – disse Deidara.

-."

-Boa Deida! XD – parabenizou Itachi e os dois fizeram um toque 5... coisa ultrapassada... ¬¬

-M-mas Tatachi-kun... você não pode se casar com outra que não seja eu! – insistiu ela.

-Posso sim! E eu vou! XD

-Mas a gente se amava! i.i

-Você foi embora porque quis!

-O mundo ia morrer se não conhecesse meu talento! Tive que fazer isso pela humanidade!

-Sei, então, dona salvadora da pátria... não vou casar com você! A Byequétriss NUNCA vai me abandonar como VOCÊ fez!

-M-mas... eu fui atrás do meu sonho!

-E daí?

-Tah! Eu não queria você mesmo! Tenho uma fila enorme de caras atrás de mim!

-Que história é essa??? Não gosto de "caras", "enorms", "atrás" e "Ino" na mesma frase!!! – disse Deidara fazendo pose de machão e usando tom de irmão super-protetor.

-É culpa do seu amiguinho aí! Se ele tivesse comigo não teria nenhum cara atrás de mim!

-¬¬

-Isso é besteira, Ino. O tempo tá acabando. – disse Itachi com uma expressão estranha e ninguém entendeu nada, mas Deidara e Sasuke não fizeram cara de surpresos... por que será? Õ.o

-Não entendi! -.-' – confessou Ino.

-Esqueça!

-Ah não Itachi! AGORA CONTE!!! – OBRIGUEI. XD

-Não vou contar! Não tem NADA pra contar! ¬¬

-Mentir é feio, Itachi! – brincou Hinata.

-rsrsrs

-Hey, diz porquê exatamente você chamou a gente pra cá. – pediu Sasuke cortando o mistério de Itachi! Estraga prazeres! ¬¬

-Ah... matar a saudade... eu vou embora dentro de 4 dias e vai demorar pacas pra eu voltar... eu fico tão solitária em Las Vegas... .

-Ué, não vá! Fique com a gente! – sugeri.

-Minha empresária não deixa... eu bem que preferia trabalhar aqui, mas ela disse que lá eles pagam mais...

-A cantora é você! VOCÊ que manda!

-Pense que é assim! Eu sou 100% dependente da minha empresária e da empresa que me patrocina... sem eles sou só uma qualquer com um super talento, mas desempregada! ¬¬

-Wow!

-Sim, eu quero as novidades! Sasuke, você vai se separar daquela tribufu, neh? – perguntou Ino esperançosa.

-Não fale assim dela... ¬¬

-Mas ela É uma tribufu! Ela não te merece, nem chega aos seus pés!

-E daí? Por que isso importaria pra alguém como eu, que nem consegue andar num lugar sem se bater em tudo?

-Não seja cruel consigo mesmo! – disse Ino irritada.

-Ela tem razão. Você é um ótimo rapaz e qualquer menina daria tudo pra ficar com você! ^^ - disse Hinata tentando fazer o impossível.

-Eu escuto isso o tempo todo! Vocês acham que eu sou tragicamente infeliz por causa de uma coisa tão besta?

-Esse é meu Sasuke! ^^

-Está errada, Yamanaka, não sou mais seu!

-É sim! Eternamente meu!!! SÓ meu!!! Ò.Ó

-Meio possessiva ela neh... – comentou Naruto ironicamente.

-Ah Sasuke!!! Se você me deixar eu me mato!!!!!!!

-Dramática.......... ¬¬

-Por quê que tá todo mundo diferente??? Quero meus miguxos de volta!!!

-Ino, entenda que ao contrário de você, nós amadurecemos. – explicou Itachi.

-Negativo! A Hina, o Deida e você continuam os mesmos! XD

-E eu nesse bolo? ¬¬ - perguntou Hinata.

-Vamos comemorar nosso eventual encontro numa boate? – sugeriu Ino.

-Não. ¬¬

-Restaurante?

-Não. ¬¬

-Biblioteca?

-Não. ¬¬

-No... barzinho da esquina?

-¬¬

Acabou que Naruto foi pra casa da Hina namorar, Itachi foi pra casa dele junto com Deidara pra se encontrar com a furustreca deles e Neji foi pra nossa casa, afinal, ele ainda não tinha terminado de arrumá-la! XD

Eu e Sasuke ficamos com a maluca da Ino, porque ela nos proibiu de ir pra casa. Sabe aquela ceninha: "Não vai!!! Vocês são meus dois melhores amigos!!!!!!!" e olhinhos irresistíveis? Pois é... foi o golpe baixo que ela deu! ¬¬

-Adoro vocês!!!!!! ^.^

-Se a gente tivesse ido tava xingando a gente até agora! ¬¬

-Claro! XD

-O.o

-O.o

-Hey, Sasuke, o que o Itachi quis dizer com "o tempo tá acabando"? – perguntei TENTANDO disfarçar a curiosidade.

-É mesmo Saskito, Tatachi tava parecendo um suicida falando!

-Eu não sei de nada!

-Sabe sim!!! Conta vai!!! Por favor!!!

-Ele pediu pra eu ficar calado!

-HAAA!!! Então tem alguma coisa mesmo!!! Bem que eu sabia!!! Pode contar!!!

-Não posso!

-Tah! Eu pergunto Pro Deida!

-Ele não vai contar mesmo!

-Pense que não! Eu conheço muito bem os pontos fracos do meu irmão! Tipo... se eu trouxer uma garota gostosa e por na frente dele vestida de coelhinha.........

-Isso é golpe baixo!

-E quem disse que eu jogo alto, gato???

-Eu acho melhor contar Sasuke, o Deidara não vai resistir!

-É! E eu sei que tem uma dançarina da minha banda que ele tem uma queda por ela!

-Afff...

-Vai Sasukito!!! Conta!!! A gente promete ficar de bico calado!!!

-Tem certeza?

-Se quiser eu expulso a Tenten e você conta pra mim!!! XD

-¬.¬"

-Deixa pra lá, é melhor eu ficar calado...

-Por favor!!! *-*

-Sasuke, acredite, ela vai te encher o saco até você contar...

-Vou vou tá traindo meu irmão, sabia?

-Ah, moleza! Eu faço isso o tempo todo! XD

-É Ino, mas dessa vez é sério! Não é uma besteira qualquer como com quantas garotas ele ficou na última festa! É diferente.

-É muito grave, neh? – perguntou ela finalmente se tocando.

-É, Ino!

-Sasuke, ele tá doente, neh? – deduzi. Ele não respondeu, mas balançou a cabeça – É muito sério? – ele balançou a cabeça de novo.

-Não!!! Meu Itachi não!!!!!!! Tem jeito... não tem...? – e dessa vez ele balançou a cabeça em negatividade – M-mas.....

-O que ele tem?

-Ninguém sabe... é desconhecido... mas o médico deu 1 ano no máximo... e só faltam 4 meses...

-Não!!!!!!!!! Ele não pode me deixar!!!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou Ino começando a chorar.

-Não falem nada pra ninguém, muito menos pra ele, tah?

-Tudo bem... não vamos falar...

-Ele não pode morrer!!! O que será da minha vida sem ele???

-Imagine quando nossos pais descobrirem...

-Eles não sabem??? O.O

-Não... Itachi tava sentindo umas coisas estranhas, aí a gente foi no médico e ele disse isso...

-Não acredito...

-Eu quero ficar ele..............

-Você prometeu que não ia contar!

-Não vou dizer que VOCÊ me disse.

-É? E quem te disse então?

-O Deida! XD

-Ino! Seu irmão é inocente dessa vez!

-Mas eu quero ficar com o Itachi!!!

-Não fale nada! Você vai embora semana que vem! Por que vai quebrar nosso acordo por nada?

-Não vou mais... vou desistir dos shows... não vou conseguir trabalhar sabendo que meu amor pode morrer qualquer hora...

-E seus fãs? Eles devem tá loucos esperando por isso!

-Deixa eles esperarem...

-E se eles não te quiserem quando você voltar?

-Eu não volto... arranjo um trabalho normal como o de todo mundo.

-Isso é loucura!

-Por que? Todo mundo tem direito de ter vidas novas e eu não?

-Você tem tudo que você sempre quis. Acha que Itachi vai ficar feliz se você largar tudo por causa dele? Eu conheço meu irmão, e tenho certeza que ele jamais ficaria!

-Não importa o que vocês digam. Itachi foi meu 1° amor, não vou deixá-lo sozinho... quero sofrer junto com ele.

-Isso é muito bonito Ino, mas será que vale a pena? – perguntei.

-Vale. Mesmo que ele não me ame do mesmo jeito que eu o amo.

Acreditem se quiserem, mas essa maluca vai largar tudo que ela sempre quis pra ficar com um cara que tá com os dias contados e nem gosta dela do jeito que ela gosta dele. Meu DEUS!!! Essa menina é louca!!!

Mas cá entre nós... se eu tivesse no lugar dela e o Neji tivesse no lugar do Itachi, creio eu que eu faria o mesmo...

Fazer o que neh... instinto humano! A paixão mexe muito com a gente, somos capazes de cometer muitas loucuras pra provar isso! Eu também já cometi as minhas!

Uma vez eu me joguei do alto da Torre Eifel amarrada numa corda comum, com uma placa super romântica declarando meu amor pelo meu ex-namorado! XD

Também já me amarrei ao trilho de um trem e tomei um sossega leão e só sairia de lá se o garoto que eu gostava me desse um beijo antes do trem passar! ;P

E a pior de todas! Paguei o maior mico me vestindo de panda pra ser garota-propaganda da firma, hoje falida, que o Neji trabalhava assim que nos casamos... com certeza esse foi o pior de todos, se a empresa não falisse ele seria promovido, mas não foi BEM isso que aconteceu! ¬¬


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry people!!! -.-'_**

**_O atraso foi grande, eu sei, mas aí está o bendito capitulo 8!!!  
Ficou muito pequeno, mas eu não estava inspirada pra ele, então ficou assim, tá meio monotonozinho, mas o fim dele é empolgante (pra variar ¬¬)! XD_**

**_Espero que gostem e mandem comentários!!!_**

**_Feliz Ano Novo, muita sorte, paz e alegrias pra todos você_****_s!!!_**

**_Kisss!!!_**

**_Bye-Bye!!! ^^_**

* * *

Ai, ai........ passaram-se 3 meses....... e eu ainda to triste pelo Itachi... ele é um galinha, mas no fundo é um cara divertido quando éramos adolescentes e brigávamos por causa de sorvete de chocolate! Rsrsrs Bons e inesquecíveis tempos... imagino o que a Ino deve tá pensando agora, se é que ela é capaz de pensar alguma coisa! ¬¬

Se bem que eu não acredito muito nessa morte dele! Não tem muita lógica! ¬¬

Bem, deixando a vida dos outros de lado... adivinhem só, Neji tá fazendo o almoço, e cá entre nós, ele é MUITO desastrado na cozinha! Kkkkkkk

-Neji, como está indo? Rsrsrs – perguntei da sala ao ouvir umas panelas caindo no chão.

-Ah, ta tudo bem... ^^"

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chama! rsrsrsrsrs

-Tá tudo sob controle!

-Seu ou das panelas? Kkkkkkkk

-Meu, claro!

-kkkkkkkkkk

Ver o Neji cozinhando dá vontade fazer xixi de tanto rir! Ele é uma comédia! Um dos motivos pra eu o amar tanto! Eu amo gente que me faz rir! ^^

Depois do nosso trágico e divertido almoço, o Neji me deixou na casa da Ino e foi pro trabalho. Ficamos lá fofocando até o celular dela tocar e atrapalhar logo quando estávamos falando da traidora da Sakura. ¬¬

-Oi Love! ^^ - disse ela atendendo – Hum... Vou sim! Ah... sei lá! Deixa eu perguntar! ^^ – ela afastou o celular da boca e olhou pra mim – Tá afim de ir pro parque de diversões hoje? XD

-Fazer? Õ.o

-Ora, o que fazemos num parque diversões? Nos divertimos, neh? ¬¬

-Quem vai com a gente?

-Nossa galera de sempre!

-Ok...

-Sim Ita-kun! A gente chega em uma hora! Kiss! Bye-Bye!^^

-Uma hora?

-Claro! Vou me arrumar! Tenho que tomar banho, lavar o cabelo, secar, me vestir e ainda vou procurar aquela meia!

-Isso vai demorar muito mais que uma hora! E por que vamos tão cedo pra lá? O parque só abre às 18:00!

-Mas eu gosto de ficar lá! Você não gosta?

-Gosto, Ino... só que agora eu não tenho mais tempo pra ficar vagabundando por aí! Eu vou ser mãe a qualquer hora!

-E daí? Por causa disso vai deixar de se divertir? XD

-Olha Ino, ao contrário de você, agora eu tenho muitas obrigações! E quando meus filhos nascerem, vão mais obrigações ainda!

-Desencana! Aproveita logo! Depois é só você mandar o Neji pagar uma empregada e uma babá, pra cuidar da casa e dos pirralhos enquanto a gente se diverte! Problema resolvido!

-Até parece que é fácil assim, cabeça de minhoca! ¬¬

-Mas é!

-Nem todo mundo é confiável pra cuidar da casa e das crianças! Não quero gente estranha lá em casa!

-VOCÊ é estranha! XD

-Mas eu sou eu e os outros são os outros! ¬¬

-Até parece! ¬¬

Ela foi se arrumar e eu fiquei na sala lendo revista de fofoca, e o que mais tinha era fofoca dela! ¬¬

Uma hora e meia depois ela apareceu! ¬¬

-"Em 1 hora a gente chega!" O que quis dizer com isso? ¬¬ - perguntei cansada de esperar.

-É culpa do Deida!!! Ele quebrou meu secador tentando alisar aquela franja tuin dele!!! Ò.Ó

-O cabelo de vocês é igual! -.-'

-É ruim hein! ò.ó

Deletando as 3 últimas falas..... ¬¬'

Chegamos na casa dos Uchiha... lá estavam: Hina, Naruto, Tema, Shika, Deida, Itachi e Sasuke. Sakura é uma traidora! ¬¬

-A Sakura é uma vaca mesmo, hein! – comentei e todo mundo olhou de olhos esbugalhados pra mim – Que foi gente? – sem resposta.

-Eu sou o que, Mitsashi??? Ò.Ó – ouvi uma voz me perguntando atrás de mim.

-S-s-sakura...? V-v-aquinha... Monnn... hihihihi... ^.^"

-Só não te encho de porrada porque seus filhos não têm culpa da futura mãe que vão ter! ¬¬

-Falando em encher de porrada... – disse Ino virando-se pro irmão com uma cara demoníaca – VOCÊ VAI MORRER YAMANAKA!!!

-Que foi que eu fiz? Ó.Ò – perguntou ele com cara de inocente.

-Você quebrou meu secador novinho em folha!!! Cor-de-rosa... brilhante... com meu nome gravado!!!!!

-Olha pro Deida-chan, além de usar secador é cor-de-rosa! XD – disse Itachi tirando onda.

-Cala a boca que seu liso nem é original!!!

-É mais que o seu!

-Grrr...

-Irritei a donzela? Desculpa madame! Cuidado com as rugas! Rsrsrsrs

-Você não presta Itachi! – disse Deidara fazendo bico.

-E você menos ainda, fofa! – continuou tirando sarro da cara do loiro.

-Chega de palhaçada neh! – disse Sakura TENTANDO inutilmente botar moral.

-Cala a boca traidora! XD – joguei.

-Ohhh!!! *0*

-rsrsrs

-Vamos ou não? – Perguntou Naruto.

-Claro Sr. Estraga Prazeres! ¬¬

-Chato! ¬¬

-Insuportável! ¬¬

Depois da singela discussão saímos, Eu, Sasuke, Naruto, Hina e Shika fomos de carro com a Sakura. Ino e Itachi na moto do Itachi e Deidara e Tema na moto do Deida. Estávamos tranquilamente andando pela pista quando as duas motos mencionadas passaram correndo e cortando todos os carros, como se tivessem fazendo uma competição e pra completar Ino e Tema dando força pra eles! Desmiolados! ¬¬

-Meu Deus!!! Eles vão se matar!!! – Comentou Sakura pisando no freio assim que eles passaram no cortando.

-Temos que os fazer parar! Não estão na pista de corrida! - disse Hinata nervosa.

-Relaxa Hina-chan, apesar de não parecerem eles são responsáveis.

-Se isso é responsabilidade tenho medo de saber o que não é! ¬¬

-Se aquele loiro duma figa machucar minha Tema ele ta ferrado!

-Cala a boca Shikamaru, Temari tá mais que satisfeita naquele meio! ¬¬

-Ela só PARECE estar!

-Então ela atua muito bem!

-Afs...

-Rapaz... eles tão a100 por hora! O.o

-O.O

-Realmente vão se matar... o.O

Os malucos entraram numa ruazinha bem estreita na contra-mão pra "cortar caminho" e continuaram correndo feito loucos, nós continuamos na nossa mão e os seguindo pelo celular, Sasuke falando com Ino e Shikamaru com Temari.

-Parem com isso! Ino... eu não tô pedindo... Eu tô MANDANDO!!! – berrava Sasuke no celular.

-Tema... amorzinho... para vai! Isso é perigoso! Vocês podem se machucar! – implorava Shika.

-Desistam, na hora que um cair e se arrebentar todo eles se dão conta! ¬¬

-Tenten! Não podemos deixar um dos nossos amigos se arrebentar pra que os outros entendam!

-É Hina? Então faz milagre, vai!

-Afs...

-Deixa, eles devem saber o que tão fazendo, neh... ¬¬

-Ou não... ¬¬

Eles chegaram 20 minutos antes e compraram nossas entradas, os filhos da mãe tavam apostando corrida e quem ganhou foi nosso campeão de sempre, Itachi! ¬¬

-Iu perdedor! Vai pagar prenda! XP – mangou Itachi.

-Mané! XD – completou Ino dando um tapa na nuca do irmão.

-Coisa linda, 4 irresponsáveis! ¬¬ - repreendeu Sasuke acabando com a festa deles.

-Desencana! Tá todo mundo inteiro! ;P – disse Temari.

-Graças à Kami-sama! Porque se não fosse Ele tava todo mundo esticado no chão há umas horas!

-Vira essa boca pra lá, Sakura! – disse Hinata assustada.

-Eta mulherzinha desagradável essa! – disse Ino virando a cara pra Sakura.

-A conversa no chegou no chiqueiro!

-Mas no galinheiro ela passou, neh?

-O que quis dizer com isso???

-CHEGA!!! Não agüento mais ouvir briga! Que saco! Será que vocês não podem ao menos FINGIR que são civilizadas??? ¬¬ - disse Itachi estressado.

-Estressadinho... ¬¬

-Cala a boca Sakura! Toda errada e ainda quer ter razão!

-Olha quem fala! A pig é sempre certinha! ¬¬

-Eu não levo desaforo pra casa não hein, sua vaca!!!

-Quem chama!

-Esquece... vamos deixá-las aí e entrar! ¬¬ - sugeriu Deidara e foi o que fizemos.

1º eles foram na montanha russa, eu preferi ficar de baixo só olhando, não quis arriscar, afinal estou grávida de 9 meses!!! Depois de 3 voltas as 2 barraqueiras chegaram e fizeram todo mundo ir de novo! ¬¬

-Ahhh!!! Vamos comprar maçã do amor??? *.* - sugeriu Ino quando passamos por uma barraquinha de doces.

-Já percebeu que sempre que nós vimos aqui você come maçã do amor? ¬¬ - perguntou Itachi.

-Claro! Sempre estou apaixonada! ;*

-Você não é nem um pouco atirada! ¬¬ - reclamou Shikamaru com uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Eu sei! ^.^

-Não se orgulhe disso! ¬¬ - continuou Shika.

-Me orgulho sim! XD

-É dessas Ino! – disse o malacaio do Itachi! ¬¬

-Coisa feia, Itachi! Fica dando mau exemplo pra minha irmãzinha!!!

-Ela não é nenhuma criança!

-É? Vou estragar o Sasuke do mesmo jeito que você estraga a Ino!

-Os dois já são estragados pelos simples fato de morarem no mesmo teto que a gente! XD

-Mandou bem! – elogiou Temari.

-Perdidos! ¬¬ - reclamou Sakura.

**Hinata pov's.**

Credo, o pessoal mudou tanto desde quando eu entrei aqui! Sakura que era tão carinhosa tá tão reclamona! Ino tá pegajosa pro lado do Itachi; Tenten tá mais responsável (normal, porque ela vai ser mãe); Itachi e Deidara parecem mais responsáveis também, nunca mais andaram pelos bordeis com as mulheres da vida! Shikamaru tá ciumento pro lado de Ino! Isso tá virando uma corda de caranguejo! ¬¬

Depois de comermos fomos no pedalinho, afinal todo mundo tinha acabado de comer, ninguém tava afim de vomitar na cara do outro, então fomos em brinquedos mais leves enquanto fazíamos a digestão.

Vocês devem tá se perguntando onde está o Naruto-kun, não é? Acabou de chegar! Estava lá na entrada falando com um amigo brasileiro que ele conheceu no Canadá.

-Oi Hina-chan!!! – disse ele me beijando. Eu tinha parado o pedalinho na margem pra ele subir - Oi pessoal!!!

-Achamos que você tinha se perdido! Já ia chamar a carrocinha! XP

-Perdeu a chance de ficar calada, pig! ¬¬

-¬.¬

-Nem se agüenta! Kkkkkkkk – provocou Sakura.

-Me agüento sim!!!

-Gente... estamos no meio do lago, não é lugar pra discutir! Parecem até crianças!!! ¬¬ - disse Tenten entediada.

-A Ino é!

-Pro seu governo, eu sou uma Pop Star muito requisitada! Estou aqui no Japão refugiada pra relaxar!!! ¬¬

-Sim, Sra. Pop Star MUITO requisitada! Não quis ofender! Kkkkkkkkk

-ò.ó

-Vocês duas são o fim do mundo! Credo em cruz!!! ¬¬ - disse Temari pedalando pra longe das duas – Acorda coisa!!! – berrou ela sacudindo Shikamaru.

-Eles são um casal tão cute!!! *.* - comentou Ino.

-Er... ele era seu namorado, não? Õ.o – perguntou Itachi.

-Era sim!

-Não era pra você ODIAR ver os dois juntos? Não é isso que as mulheres fazem quando se separam? Õ.o

-Tenho mais o que fazer que ter ciúmes do Shika! ¬.¬

-Tipo......? – arriscou Deidara.

-Ter ciúmes do Ita-kun, oras! – respondeu ela se agarrando no pescoço do companheiro de pedalinho (Itachi).

-Ei!!! Você tá me sufocando!!!!! ¬¬

- Essa é a intenção, love! XD

-Seu amor me mata, guria! ¬¬

-Ótimo! Podemos nos casar agora? ^.^

-Er... não!? Õ.o

-Namorar? ^.^

-Não!? Õ.o

-Morar juntos num loft em Paris? ^.^

-Por que não procura alguém da sua idade???

-Prefiro os mais velhos! XD

-Namore com o Deida!

-Isso é insexo!!!

-É incesto, burra! Ò.ó – berrou Deidara indignado.

-É!!! Tanto faz! ¬¬

-¬.¬'''''

-Cada dia que passa eu tenho mais medo de ficar perto da Ino! Será que é contagioso? XD – provocou Sakura novamente, mas a galega ignorou, parabéns pra ela! ^^

-Em que brinquedo vamos depois daqui?

-Roda gigante! Vamos neh???

Lá tinham 3 rodas gigantes, uma menor (que já me parecia bem alta), a média (que dava medo só de olhar) e uma enorme (da tontura só de pensar em estar lá em cima).

-N-não vamos não, neh...? O.o – perguntei assustada.

-Claro que vamos! – respondeu Deidara.

-O.O – me dirigi pra menorzinha e num estante senti alguém me levando pra outra direção, era o Naruto-kun, ele me botou no braço e me levou pra maior de todas, onde o pessoal tava se dirigindo.

-Ora Hina-chan, não vai me dizer que está com medo, hã!? – disse Naruto.

-Não, Naruto-kun... eu só... eu só... ~

-Não vai amarelar agora, neh Hina? – perguntou Ino virando-se pra mim.

-E-eu não...

-kkkkkkkkk

-Hey Hinatinha, vamos lá! Não precisa ficar com medo! Eu Tô aqui! ;D – disse Deidara irritando Naruto.

-Sai daí seu desleixado, a Hina-chan é minha, só minha!!!

-Deixa de ser possessivo, divide um pouquinho comigo, vai!

-Hey, seus vagabundos, a Hinata não é uma garrafa de champanhe pra ser dividida com todo mundo! ¬¬ - disse Sakura.

-Calma, garota! Só tava brincando! – desculpou-se Deidara.

-É assim, ninguém pode falar nada que a Sakura engole, sem tempero nem nada! ¬¬

-Também não é assim neh, Temari! ¬¬ - reclamou Sakura.

-Hey gente, chega! – disse Naruto dando um ponto final na discussão – Hina-chan, você vai ou não?

-Er...

-Ah, deixa ela se preparar, vamo dá um parada. – sugeriu Itachi se direcionando pra um banco ali perto, Deidara, Sasuke, Tenten e Ino seguiram ele, eu, Naruto-kun e Sakura fomos pra outro do lado e Temari e Shikamaru foram comer mais doce! ¬¬

-Cê tá legal, Itachi? – perguntou Deidara baixo tentando disfarçar alguma coisa, como se não quisesse que escutássemos, mas eu ouvi, e acho que o Naruto-kun também.

-Eu tô legal.

-Tem certeza? Cê ficou pálido do nada... – comentou Ino preocupada.

-Não... só foi uma tonturazinha! Besteira!

-Tem certeza?

-Gente, eu tô bem! Vamos nos divertir neh, viemos pra isso!

-Itachi, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você tá bem. – pediu Ino.

-Pra que isso, galega? Vamos na roda gigante! Parece ser legal! – disse se levantando e puxando ela.

-Eu ainda quero a resposta! -.-'

-Podemos ir na montanha russa de novo! Ou no cami-caze! Qualquer um! – continuou ele ignorando-a.

-Não pode fugir pra sempre, Itachi. – disse Tenten – A hora da verdade VAI chegar, você querendo ou não.

-Do que vocês tão falando? Õ.o

-Não se faça de sonso! \/.¬

-Deixa pra lá! Podemos ir em outro lugar antes de roda gigante? – pediu Tenten, ufa... é por isso que eu gosto dela! -.-

-Tipo?

-Ali! – ela apontou pra uma entrada macabra, encima tinha escrito:

-F-ficou doida? -.-' – perguntou Ino.

-Ah, quê que tem?

-Eu não entro lá! .

-Tenten... por que você sempre muda de uma coisa ruim pra um pior? -.-' – perguntei.

-Qualé gente, cês não ficaram com trauma, neh?

-EU fiquei! ¬.¬ - disse Ino.

-Não é a mesma casa de espelhos! A que a gente foi naquela noite nem existe mais!

-Graças ao Gaara o lugar virou pó! ¬¬ - completou Sakura.

-E a gente ia virar também! Não entro lá nem que Kami-sama desça à Terra e me obrigue!!! – disse Ino fazendo birra e se sentando no banco.

-E se eu fizesse uma coisa, você iria? – perguntou Itachi naquele tom sedutor que enlouquece qualquer uma.

-Q-que coisa?

-Isso – ele agarrou a cintura dela com uma mão e com a outra colou a cabeça dela na dele selando os lábios dos dois, apesar de todo mundo ficar chocado com a atitude que moreno que até então só dava fora na coitada, ela não se rendeu.

-Não entro! – respondeu ela deixando o moreno chocado.

-Como não?

-Itachi, não foi nosso 1º beijo, e você não estava tão apaixonado como da outra vez! Não entro!

-Hey, também acho má idéia entrarmos... – resolvi falar.

-Por quê?

-Ah... eu só tenho um mal pressentimento...

-Tá, tudo bem, vamos onde então?

-Na roda gigante! Ela não era nosso próximo destino? XD – disse Naruto.

-Incrível isso... ¬¬

-Tá vamos! Mas vamos na altona!

-Sim! ^^

Nos dirigimos pra roda gigante mais que gigante, ficamos uma eternidade na fila até que conseguimos subir. Ficou assim: Ino e Itachi , Shika e Tema, eu e Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura e Tenten e Deidara.

Olhar lá de cima dava medo e a cadeirinha não parava de balançar, o pior é que eram 5 voltas!!! .

-N-naruto-kun...

-Que foi, Hina-chan? Não é divertido? ^^

-E-estou com emdo... .

-Ah, não me diga isso! Eu to aqui, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você! ^^ - prometeu ele me abraçando.

Olhei pros outros, Tenten estava com medo, Deidara estava se divertindo, Sakura e Sasuke conversavam normalmente, Shika e Tema estavam namorando e Ino e Itachi tavam se beijando no maior amor, tive até medo de continuar olhando, então olhei pra cara brincalhona do meu namorado, lindo, divertido, e apesar de não ser muito inteligente está sempre querendo ser mais, e é isso que eu mais admiro nele, olhei pro horizonte, o Sol já tinha se posto há muito, mas estava meio escuro demais, afinal o parque tem luz, não tem? E porque não estavam acesas? Foi aí que eu percebi, tinha acabado a energia! Estávamos presos no alto de uma roda gigante imensa e não tinha ninguém pra nos salvar, olhei pra montanha russa, o pessoal dela tinha parado de cabeça pra baixo! O.O

Olhei pros meus amigos, tentei ao máximo enxergar no breu, Ino e Itachi tava mais alto que todo mundo, logo depois deles vinham Tenten e Deidara, do outro lado estava Sasuke e Sakura, abaixo deles Eu e Naruto e embaixo de nós Tema e Shika, todo mundo tava gritando de desespero, mas um grito se sobre saiu dentre todos, o de Tenten.

-O que foi isso??? – perguntou Sakura.

-Gente... temos problemas... – disse Deidara.

-Que foi Deida??? - perguntou Ino.

-A Tenten vai dá a luz!!!!!

-QUÊÊÊ????????? – perguntamos em uníssono.

-Tenten, agüenta aí!!!

-Não dá... a bolsa já estourou... – respondeu ela fazendo todos entrarem em pânico.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oiii queridinhas do meu S2!!!!!!!! *-***_

_**Finalmente eu trouxe**_**_ o capitulo 9!!!!!!! _**

**_ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \o/_**

**_Vai chover canivete! :b_**

**_Bom, depois de muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos E muitos séculos, aqui está o capitulo 9 da moribunda "Vida Nova" (estou repetitiva hoje hein. ¬¬)._**

**_Não sei se ficou muito legal, dessa vez minha querida "redatora"(Biia-Chan *-*) não leu, então não tive a aprovação ou reprovação dela, tô postando aqui na maior cara-de-pau, mas acho que ao menos dá pro gasto! _**

**_Então VOCÊS dizem pra mim o que acharam! ^^_**

**_Espero que gostem! ^.^  
_**

* * *

-Tenten, agüenta aí!!!

-Não dá... a bolsa já estourou... – respondeu ela fazendo todos entrarem em pânico.

* * *

-Calma... vamos pensar em algo... – disse Deidara nervoso - AI MEUS DEUS!!! NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR EM NADA!!!

-Cala a boca, Deidara. – mandou Itachi tranqüilo – Você tá deixando a Tenten mais nervosa.

-Gente, como é que vamos tirá-la daqui??? – perguntou Ino entrando em pânico (atrasada).

-Olha, vamos pensar sério, Deidara, fique calado, Ino também.

-Ita-kun! ¬¬

-Deixa Ino, é preconceito com loiros! ¬¬

-Esqueceu do Naruto, então! ¬¬

-É outro que não ouse abrir a boca!

-E-eu acho que devemos pedir ajuda... – sugeri.

-O pessoal do parque já deve ter ligado pros bombeiros. – disse Sakura.

-Gente... não dá...

-Ah não, Tenten! Seu filho não vai nascer numa roda gigante nesse breu!!!

-Agüenta só mais um pouco.

-Não dá!!!

-E se – começou Ino, mas foi cortada por Itachi com um beijo.

-Fica quieta, é sério. – pediu ele com amor.

-Tá... – respondeu boba.

-Gente... – suplicava Tenten.

-Alguém aí precisa de um médico? – perguntou um cara que nunca vimos na vida. Que estava bem embaixo de mim e do Naruto.

-Você é um? – perguntou Sakura.

-Sim, sou obstetra.

-E por que não se pronunciou antes??? – perguntou Ino brava – Fiquei esse tempo todo fazendo voto de silêncio!!! ¬¬

-Mal passou um minuto... – disse Sasuke se pronunciando pela 1ª vez depois do comunicado.

-Galera, é sério, a Tenten tá mal... – avisou Deidara com tom de medo.

-Vamos fazer assim – começou o obstetra – Você vem pra cá e eu vou praí! – disse com Deidara.

-Er... isso não vai dá muito certo, estamos numa roda gigante e tá um breu danado! – disse Itachi.

-Que me importa onde estamos??? Dá pra andar logo com isso??? – berrou Tenten.

-Eu tenho uma lanterna aqui! - disse o médico, ele a ligou e trocaram de lugar, vi a hora dos dois se espatifarem no chão, mas graça a Deus não aconteceu e eles conseguiram trocar de lugar – Qual é seu nome? – perguntou pra Tenten.

-Tenten, mas que de isso importa agora??????

-Calma... respiração cachorrinho, pode fazer isso?

-Não!

-Você consegue! Vamos. – ela começou a fazer o que ele mandou – Alguém tem uma toalha, um pano, uma peça de roupa que não deixe nudez ou algo do tipo? De preferência nada de jeans.

-Eu tenho um moletom – disse Sakura e o jogou pra ele.

-Bom... vamos tentar fazer isso... você é casada?

-Isso não é hora pra uma cantada...

-Não é isso! Quero que chamem seu marido.

-Ah, sim! Como pudemos esquecer! – disse pegando o celular e ligando pro Neji, tadinho, ele quase teve um enfarto, mas estava vindo pra cá.

-Força. – dizia o tal obstetra desconhecido – Vamos, força!

-ÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Não agüento mais...

-Só mais um pouco, Tenten, só mais um pouco!!!

-ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

-Unhê!!! Unhê!!! Unhê!!! Unhê!!! Unhê!!! (¬¬)

-Ai...

-ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! – todo mundo em volta gritou e bateu palmas.

-Ô cara... cê já fez isso antes? – perguntou Tenten esgotada.

-Numa roda gigante não.

-E num hospital?

-Me formei ontem! ^^"

-Oo

Do nada a luz volta e Neji acha a gente, a roda gigante desce e de um pouco um nós fomos descendo, só Tenten que ficou esperando a ambulância, por causa do imprevisto o parque foi fechado mais cedo e só ficamos nós e o dono que estava se desculpando por ter esquecido de pagar a conta! ¬¬

-Não acredito que meu filho nasceu numa roda gigante em pleno apagão... – disse Neji incrédulo – Você disse que não ia sair da casa da Ino, não foi, Tenten?

-Er... Neji... a culpa foi minha, eu que arrastei ela pra cá... – disse Ino.

-Você é irresponsável! ¬¬

-Eu sei... Y.Y

-Gente, está tudo bem agora. Não precisa brigar... Mas quando ele crescer vai saber que foi tudo culpa da madrinha.

-T.T

-Er... gente... – chamou Tenten como se tivesse algo estranho – Tô sentindo uma coisa estranha...

O médico voltou pra ela e olhou.

-Tem outro! – disse ele.

-O.O

Naruto se antecipou e tirou o moletom dele e jogou na cara do médico.

Repetiram todo o processo, mas dessa vez Neji estava segurando a mão de Tenten, e foi mais fácil pra ela.

A ambulância chegou e nós fomos pra maternidade.

(...)

-Isso vai ser tão polemico!

-Sim! Claro!

-Eu vi a hora do Neji ter um troço!

-Falando assim até parece que foi engraçado!

Nós comentávamos enquanto esperávamos na sala de espera.

Neji andava de um lado pro outro preocupado.

-Quer água? – perguntei.

-Não, obrigado.

-Neji, acalme-se... ela vai ficar bem! E as crianças também!

-Não entendo, por que não me chamaram antes?

-Não te ligamos porque estávamos muito agoniados! Ninguém conseguia pensar em nada!

-E porque tinham que leva-la junto?

-Ela também tinha que se divertir! Ninguém imaginava que ia faltar energia!

-As coisas tão dando errado... não era pra ser assim...

-Relaxa, cara! – disse Naruto surgindo do nada – Daqui a pouco vocês vão estar em casa! ^^

Por incrível que pareça Naruto tinha razão uma vez na vida dele, tadinho. Tenten estava bem, os meninos também e todos estavam em casa.

**Tenten pov's**

Um mês estressante e agonizante se passou.

Eu estava tentando inutilmente ninar Toshio enquanto Nori se esgoelava insanamente morrendo de fome.

-NEJIII!!!!!!! CADÊ A DROGA DA MAMADEIRA???

-Peraí!!! Vou pôr pra cozinhar de novo.

-Por quê, Neji?????

-Porque deixei queimar... -.-'

-VOCÊ É UM INUTIL!!!!!!

-Calma, Tenten, calma.

-Quer saber? Desisto!!!!! – larguei os meninos no sofá e fui pro quarto.

-Ô Tenten...!

-Não agüento mais isso!!! É todo dia a mesma coisa!!! Esses pivetes não calam a boca, não dormem, eu vou estourar, Neji!!! Você quer ter fiapos de Tenten pra todo lado??? Então você vai ter!!!!!

-Tenten, eu não tenho culpa.

-Não importa que você não tenha culpa!!! Eles têm que parar!!!!!!! – pus as mãos nas orelhas e me joguei na cama. Ouvi meu amado respirando fundo, não queria deixá-lo com raiva, mas não conseguia evitar o estresse.

-O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou ele tentando manter o próprio controle.

-Nada. Neji, absolutamente nada, apenas preciso descansar. – respondi mais tranqüila.

-Tudo bem, descanse.

**Neji pov's**

Por que justo agora? Eles tinham que ter nascido AGORA? Tudo bem, eles não têm culpa, sou eu quem tenho! Porque EU fui irresponsável!!! Ai Neji... a Tenten tem razão... você é inútil... -.-'

Fui pra sala tentar resolver a situação, Nori parecia louco, nunca vi um bebê com fome chorar tão desesperadamente, e como se não bastasse Toshio resolveu acompanhá-lo.

Peguei cada um num braço e tentei niná-los, foi inútil, deixei os dois no berço e voltei pra cozinha, preparei as mamadeiras deles e tentei fazer os dois tomar, a Tenten fazendo parecia ser tão fácil, ela fazia tudo tão graciosamente e delicadamente, realmente mulheres tinham vocação pra certas coisas, como ser mãe, isso as deixam mais delicadas e bonitas, pelo menos com a Tenten foi assim.

Consegui com dificuldade fazê-los comer e depois eles enfim dormiram, os deixei no berço e eles pareciam anjinhos, sentei no sofá com todo cuidado, pois no menor ruído eles já abriam a boca.

Suspirei baixinho aliviado, finalmente podia descansar, mas nem 10 segundos se passaram até o maldito telefone tocar. AH DROGA!!! OS PIVETES COMEÇARAM A FAZER BARULHOD E NOVO!!! E ONDE ESTAVA A MERD* DO TELEFONE??? O choro e o telefone estavam me deixando louco, onde aquela porcaria foi parar??? Rodei a sala toda e nada! Onde estava? Na almofada, bem atrás de onde eu estava há pouquíssimo tempo.

Atendi na ultima chamada.

-Quem é? – perguntei frio e grosso.

-Boa noite, senhor Hyuuga Neji se encontra?

-Sou eu. – respondi já imaginando algo trágico, pois a voz da mulher tinha um tom amedrontador.

-O senhor gostaria de fazer o novo cartão da _American Express_?

-Minha senhora, vai catar lata, vai! - desliguei o telefone na cara dela, com uma força brutal e taquei ele em qualquer lugar, me pondo novamente a ninar as crianças mais barulhentas da face da Terra.

Eles dormiram, pareciam anjinhos de novo. Fiquei com o telefone na mão esperando que ninguém ousasse ligar, "por que não deixar ligado pra ligação não completar?" porque ainda acredito que alguém nesse planeta tenha uma noticia boa pra me dar esta noite.

Eu estava quase cochilando sentado no sofá, com o telefone na mão, a casa no maior silêncio, até que a bost* do telefone tocou mais uma vez, acordei assustado com os berros dos meninos e atendi a porcaria.

-O que é, hein???

-Graaande Neji!

-O que você quer Naruto? Já destruiu minha noite, sabia? ò.ó

-A desculpa... tava fazendo algo... importante? – percebi o tom de malicia na voz dele.

-Não isso, seu otário. ¬¬

-O que então?

-Fazendo meus filhos barulhentos calarem a boca!!! E você estragou tudo!!! DAQUI A POUCO EU VOU TÁ TODO ACABADO, CHEIO DE PÉS DE GALINHAS E RUGAS E A TENTEN NÃO VAI ME QUERER MAIS!!!!!

-Tá bem agora?

-Sim. Desabafar foi bom! Você ligou para...?

-Ah, pra dizer que eu e a Hina-chan vamos ter um filho também!!! ^^

-Naruto... passam das 11 da noite, eu to acabado, meus filhos não param de chorar, a Tenten deve tá no centésimo sono e você me liga pra dizer que minha prima preferida teve uma noite colorida com você e está grávida??? Esse dia não PODE ficar pior!!!

-Calma, garoto, calma.

-Olha, Naruto, eu vou pôr meus filhos pra dormir pela milésima vez hoje e vou tentar descansar, então adeus. – desliguei na cara dele. Tava pondo os meninos pra dormir MAIS uma vez, eles estavam quase adormecendo quando... o telefone tocou de novo, sabe o que eu fiz? Taquei a porcaria na parede e tivemos uma noite tranqüila.

**Tenten pov's**

Acordei bem-humorada e descansada, como será que foi a noite do meu amorzinho? Olhei pro lado e ele não estava lá. Fui até a sala e vi a cena mais linda do mundo, um verdadeiro pai dormindo estirado no sofá com seus filhinhos do lado. Dei um beijo leve em sua testa e olhei ao redor, vi uns pedaços de material não identificado espalhado pelo chão, até chegar há um certo ponto, onde o telefone estava pocado no chão, será que judiei demais do Neji? .

Pra compensar, fui logo fazer o café-da-manhã e o gogó dos meninos, só pra constar: eles rejeitaram meu leite. ¬¬

Pouco depois Neji acordou, tomou banho e veio comer, dei o gogó dos meninos e tomei meu café, Neji saiu pra trabalhar e eu fiquei lá no maior tédio, lembrando dos dias que eu passava fora com nosso antigo grupinho, até a campainha tocar.

Abri e fui praticamente atropelada por uma Ino entupida de pacotes, pacotes e mais pacotes.

-Onde estão as coisinhas LINDAS da titia??????????

-Ino... você não me engana, você ODEIA criança. ¬¬

-Você também!

-Mas são meus filhos! ¬¬

-Pois é, são seus filhos! Não posso dar presente pra eles??? Cadê meu Norizinho??? *-*

-Seu afilhado é o Toshio. ¬¬

-Não importa. Eu trouxe uns presentinhos pra eles!!!!!!! Espero que gostem!!!! ^^

-Eles mal têm um mês, como vão decidir se gostam ou não de algo? ¬¬

-Onde estava seu telefone? Liguei pra ele mas só dava caixa postal e seu celular desligado. – comentou ignorando totalmente meu comentário.

-Ah, o Neji quebrou...

-QUEBROU?????? Que animal!!!

-Cala a boca, você nem sabe da história! ¬¬

-Conta, ué! XP

-Nem EU sei. -.-'

-.

-Veio aqui só pra deixar esses trecos?

-É, tá achando ruim? ¬¬

-Não, Ino. Não.

-O deida e o Ita-kun também vieram! ^^

-E cadê eles? ¬¬

-Er... tão resolvendo um probleminha lá fora... ^.^'

-O que você fez dessa vez? ¬¬

-Eu? Nada...

Olhei pela janela, o carro dela tava enfiado na Mercedes do meu vizinho.

-Yamanaka Ino... não me diga que você fez isso!!!

-Ah... hipoteticamente eu não fiz nada, foi o carro que fez!

-Cala a boca, você nem sabe o que significa "hipoteticamente". ¬¬

-É neh... mas é algo legal! *-*

- '¬¬

Minutos depois os "assessores problema" dela chegaram.

-Oi Tenten! XD – disse Deidara invadindo minha casa.

-Não é mais Tenten, é Sra. Hyuuga agora! XD – corrigiu Itachi no seu jeito malandro de sempre.

-Vocês são anormais. ¬¬

-Novidade, neh?

-Muita. ¬¬

-O que o carinha da Mercedes disse? . - perguntou Ino.

-Que se você não pagar OUTRA Mercedes pra ele, ele te mata quando você tiver tomando banho.

-Oo

-Eu sabia que ele diria algo assim.

-Af Tenten, porque não me avisou pra eu não bater no carro dele?

-E por que você não apareceu na doação de cérebros??? ¬¬ - perguntei.

-Wow, não precisa pegar pesado com ela. – defendeu Itachi.

-Quando vocês dois vão juntar os trapinhos? – perguntei.

-Isso é um assunto que prefiro NÃO discutir aqui...

-Ah, isso é algo intimo... – disse Ino meio encabulada.

-Hey, onde tá o Sasuke? Que padrinho desnaturado é esse? rs – perguntei de novo.

-Ah, ele foi obrigado a fazer compras com meus pais... – respondeu Itachi.

-E por que você não foi junto? ¬¬

-Eu caí fora! Não tem coisa mais chata que comprar roupa com minha mãe por perto, você tem idéia do que ela faz? ¬¬

-Ah é, por isso que eu joguei as compras do Sasuke do ano passado no lixo! XP

-Você não fez isso Ino, fez?

-Claro que fiz, Deida! Eram ridículas!

-Ela fez mesmo. – confirmou Itachi – E eu ajudei! XD

-Vocês são loucos. ¬¬ - comentei.

-É... sabemos disso! ^^

-Hey, vamos viajar esse final de semana? – sugeriu Deidara.

-Pra onde? – perguntou Ino.

-Que tal um acampamento? XD

-Hey, vocês esqueceram que eu sou MÃE?

-Leva os pirralhos também, oras!

-Não chama meus filhos de pirralhos!!! Ò.ó

-T-tudo bem... o.o

-Acampamento? M-m-mas acampamento é no mato... e no mato tem bicho! .

-Ah, faça-me um favor, você passou um bom tempo morando com nosso pai e ainda tem medo de bicho? ¬¬

-Hey, eu contratei uma empregada pra limpar a casa. ¬¬

-Ela não se assustou?

-Er... isso não vem ao caso, neh... ^.^'

-Tenten, conta as boas novas aí. – disse Itachi praticamente se jogando no sofá.

-Boas novas? ¬¬ - só podia ser brincadeira – Não tenho boas novas! Eu tenho más novas, quer ouvi-las?

-Conta, ué. XD

-Em 1º lugar, até hoje não suporto seu "ué".

-Por que, ué? Rsrsrsrsrs

-¬¬

-Nossa Ita-kun, como você é perverso! XD

-rsrsrs

-Não me estresse! Eu não durmo a mais de uma semana!

-Ihhh... de mulher estressada eu quero distância...

-Somos dois. – disse Deidara.

-Ótimo! É bom que não se aproximem.

-Pára Tenten, eles não vão fazer nada errado! Eles são do bem! ^^

-Eu sei disso, Ino. ¬¬

Os dois desocupados começaram a discutir por um motivo desconhecido, mas obviamente banal (¬¬) e eu puxei Ino pro canto.

-O Sasuke não tinha dito que o Itachi tinha pouco tempo de vida? – sussurrei.

-Af... você sempre lembrando as coisas ruins. ¬¬

-Mas é que o Itachi tá tão bem, Sasuke não mentiria, ou mentiria?

-Não, ele falou a verdade, mas Itachi tá bem sim, ou pelo menos parece, ele fala comigo sobre isso de vez em quando, diz que não podemos namorar porque a qualquer minuto ele pode ir embora, e blá, blá, blá...... mas estamos ficando já um CERTO tempo...

-Fala sério, vocês tão ficando desde a época do balé! ¬¬

-Não exatamente...... – ela nunca ficava corada, mas dessa vez ficou.

-O que foi?

-Nada...

-Vocês já.....

-Tenten!!! Pára com essas perguntas indiscretas!

-Fala sério garota, você é a menina mais indiscreta da face da Terra e tá me dizendo isso? ¬¬

-Afs... Ah! Eu tive uma grande idéia, na verdade já era pra eu ter te contado, mas esqueci... XP

-Conta, então... grandes idéias brotando do seu cérebro é novidade. XD

-O que você acha de The Devils voltar? – perguntou pausadamente.

-Ficou doida??? Hey, vocês ouviram o que essa maluca acabou de falar? – perguntei pros "garotões" que brincavam bobamente com meus filhos.

-Hã?

-O que?

-Ela quer que The Devils volte!!! – falei incrédula.

-Ainda com essa idéia? – perguntou Itachi como se dissesse "não agüento mais!!!".

-Depois de tanto tempo, QUEM lembraria de nós? Nem tem mais graça! – disse Deidara.

-Concordo plenamente! Não somos mais adolescentes, Ino. Já somos adultos, e adultos não têm bandas de garagem!

-Porque vocês deixaram ser apenas uma banda de garagem...

-Olha quem fala! Assim que o Itachi e o Sasuke caíram fora, você se mandou de Tókio!

-Eu segui o que eu queria! Era obvio demais que eu tenho talento pra ser cantora.

-Mas abandonou tudo! ¬¬

-Não abandonei, só dei um tempo pros meus fãs ficarem com saudades de mim!

-Então já é hora de voltar, porque seus fãs, estão te esquecendo! – retruquei.

-Eles não fariam isso!

-Você não aparece em nenhuma revista de fofoca há mais de 2 meses!

-Isso é um detalhe!

-É mesmo? Então tah... se eles me esqueceram, amanhã estarei em todas as revistas e noticiários.

-Ino... o que você vai fazer, garota? – perguntei.

-Não me pergunte! E não me sigam! – ela saiu e deixou a porta aberta, bateu o carro na mercedes do meu vizinho de novo e saiu com mais de mil com o carro blindado dela.

-O que deu nela? – eu estava assustada.

-Ah, isso passa! – disse Deidara despreocupado.

-Ou não, neh cara. A menina mais parecia que ia se suicidar! – disse Itachi, os dois se olharam preocupados.

-Falô Tenten.

-Depois a gente se fala. – e saíram correndo.

-O.o

(...)

**Neji pov's**

Eu tinha acabado de voltar do trabalho, tomei um banho gelado pra relaxar, vesti uma calça qualquer e fui até a cozinha ajudar Tenten com o jantar.

-Oi amor. – disse ela me dando um beijo – Como foi seu dia hoje?

-Como sempre, nunca acontece nada naquela empresa. - ¬¬ - E o seu?

-Foi estranho. Rsrsrsrs Sabe quem teve aqui?

-Quem?

-A Ino, o Deidara e o Itachi.

-O que vieram fazer?

-Bom, 1º de tudo vieram bater o carro na mercedes do nosso vizinho mal-encarado, a Ino deixou uns presentes pros meninos e depois surtou porque a fama dela tinha acabado, saiu prometendo "voltar com tudo" e eles foram atrás dela. Fim.

-Realmente aqueles três não têm o que fazer. ¬¬

-Eles me divertem às vezes. Rsrsrs

-Você sempre fica mal-humorada na presença deles!

-É... porque a Ino faz muita burrada... mas eles são legais! Rsrsrs

-Hum... Vamos fazer um passeio amanhã?

-Passeio? Pra onde?

-Escolha um lugar.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro. Amanhã é meu dia de folga.

-Ah... Que tal um piquinique no parque?

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Vou preparar as coisas depois do jantar.

-Ok. Te ajudo.

-Não. É melhor você cuidar dos meninos.

-Então tá...

Jantamos e depois fomos assistir um filme que a Tenten tinha locado, muito melado por sinal. ¬¬

E nessa nós dormimos...

**Tenten pov's**

No outro dia acordamos tarde, na verdade foram os meninos que nos acordaram, chorando pra variar... ¬¬

Neji pegou os dois no braço e começou a balançá-los, fui até a caixa de correio, a edição desse mês da revista de atualidades (fofocas) que assinamos tinha chegado. Rasguei o plástico abri quarto entrava em casa, e adivinhas QUEM tava na capa??? Isso aí... Ela disse que ia voltar, e voltou...

"_**A princesa dos escândalos volta com tudo!!! Depois de uns tempos sem aparecer, a cantora Yamanaka Ino "chuta o pau da barraca" e reaparece com força total! Depois de um escândalo feito numa boate, a Yamanaka tira a roupa e fica semi-nua no meio da pista de dança, dois homens, reconhecidos como irmão e namorado da celebridade, tentaram impedi-la, o que foi totalmente impossível, a cantora pop ainda dançou encima de uma mesa e entornou 3 garrafas de vodika, tirou o sutiã e dançou mais um pouco só de calcinha. Às 5 horas da manhã a policia foi chamada, mas a Yamanaka já foi liberada e está em casa sendo protegida por seguranças contra assedio."**_

-Dito e feito... A Ino nunca vai tomar vergonha na cara!

-O que ela fez agora?

-Olha isso! - mostrei a matéria pra ele.

-Meu Deus...

-Neji, eu vou na casa dela, preciso URGENTEMENTE saber o que foi isso. Volto já, tá?

-Tá, cuidado hein.

-Pode deixar. - peguei a chave do carro e saí.

***

Na frente da casa dela estava uma multidão de gente, pessoas gritanto seu nome, pessoas com raiva dela, pessoas sendo agredidas pelos seguranças, nossa... tinha de tudo... Queria saber COMO na minha vida eu iria passar. Mas tudo bem...

-Que é você? - perguntou um dos carinhas de preto.

-Sou amiga dela, me deixa entrar.

-Nome?

-Tenten.

-Ah, ode entrar. - disse abrindo a porta, um pequeno grupo avançou, mas foram barradas. Entrei na "singela" mansão, na sala estava uma Ino risonha, um Itachi bravo, um Deidara furioso, um Naruto no celular andando de um lado pro outro, um Sasuke entediado e uma Hinata preocupada.

-Reunião e eu não fui chamada? - perguntei me aproximando.

-Ah, então você também viu A PORCARIA QUE ESSA LOUCA FEZ???

-Calma, Deidara... - pediu Hinata.

-COMO CALMA??? O NOME DA NOSSA FAMILIA TÁ SUJO ATÉ A CENTESIMA GERAÇÃO POR CULPA DELA!!!

-Ihhh... Nossa familia nunca teve nome pra horar! - defendeu-se ela dando de ombros.

-CALA A BOCA!!! - ordenou ameaçando bater nela – Olha aqui, Ino, se essa história chegar aos ouvidos da nossa avó você terá problemas!!!

-Que isso, a véia não vai morrer por isso não... - respondeu despreocupada.

-Fica quieta, Ino!!! - mandou Itachi.

-Ela não estragou só o nome da familia de vocês não... Porque agora todo mundo diz que ela e o Itachi são o novo "casalzinho" de Tókio...- lembrou Sasuke.

-Claro! Pra piorar ainda mete os Uchiha no meio... Você não presta garota... Não vale nada. - disse Naruto desligando o celular.

-O que os advogados disseram? - perguntou Hinata ainda preocupada.

-Vão tentar fazer alguma coisa, mas dessa vez você passou dos limites, garota!

-Ah! Isso passa...

-Sempre tem alguém que lembra, Ino!

-Gente, meu crpo é bonito, por que eu não posso mostrá-lo???

-Porque isso é crime!!! Só não ficou presa porque seu advogado é competente! E pode apostar que você vai responder processo!

-Que seja... Não ligo! Se eu fosse contar quantos processos já respondi bateria o recorde! XD

-Isso não é legal, Yamanaka.

-Pode apostar que é! ;b

-Imagino até como a Ehime vai reagir... Coitada... - comentou Naruto.

-Ué, ela não sabe? - perguntei totalmente absorta.

-Não, tá fora do país, viajando com Minato...

-Que coisa linda, Ino...

-Meu pai deve tá orgulhoso de mim! *-*

-Hey, nosso pai e traste, mas não é pra tanto!

-Foi ele quem me ensinou a fazer escândalos! *-*

-Retiro o que eu disse. ¬¬

-Gente, vão derrubar a porta. - comentou Itachi.

-Deixe... Eles me querem! XD

-Ô garota, você ainda não percebeu que alguns deles querem te matar???

-A maioria fala mais forte! Acho que vou lá fora dá autográfos pra eles! XD

-Eu devia deixar você ir mesmo. ¬¬

-Deixa ué!

-Ok, vai Ino. Mas não reclame se te acertarem com um pedaço de pau. ¬¬

-XD – ela saiu e um minuto depois, voltou, ofegante e completamente rasgada – Chamem a polícia. - disse ela segurando a porta por dentro.

-Eu te avisei.....

-Cala a boca, Deidara!!! Tem um monte de velho tentando me matar lá fora!!!

-Caiu na real foi? - perguntou sarcásticamente Sasuke.

-Não é engraçado! Eles trouxeram facas!!!!! º~ º

-A coisa é pior do que pensei... - refletiu Naruto.

-O que faremos??? - perguntou a loira agoniada.

-O que VOCÊ fará. Tô caindo fora. - disse Naruto – Vamos Hinata.

-N-naruto... Não seria melhor ficarmos pra ajudar??? - argumentou enquanto ele a arrastava pra porta.

-Nem pensar! Vai acabar sobrando pra gente, vamos.

Minutos depois os dois entram correndo ofegantes e encostam-se na porta.

-E-eles não vão deixar ninguém sair... - disse Hinata nervosa.

-Ficaram doidos!!!

-Metade de Tókio tá aí fora, você entende o que fez,garota???

-Tá, eu errei feio, mas quem nunca cometeu um erro na vida? ~.~''''

-Não desse tamanho. ¬¬ - falei.

-Aiiiii!!!! T.T

-Ok, vamos bolar algo... - falou Sasuke, calmo como sempre.

-A questão é... O que? - perguntei.

-Devíamos jogar a Ino pra galera e pronto. - falou Naruto ainda com raiva.

-Vou jogar você se não calar a boca. - ameaçou Deidara.

-Se brigarem vai ser pior. - advertiu Itachi.

-Sabe que são nessas horas que eu tenho saudades de quando nós ainda estavámos no balé, e tínhamos nossa bandinha... T.T - lembrou Ino.

-Não adianta fazer besteira e depois ficar de conversinha! ¬¬

-Deidara tem razão. Vamos pensar em algo pra ontem! - falei – Temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui sem sermos linchados!

-É... Ah!!! Já sei!!!!!!!

-Meu Deus!!! A galega pensou!!! - disse Naruto com tom de "Oh! Que milagre!"

-Seu idiota! ¬¬

-Chega vocês dois! Diz logo o que você pensou, garota!

-Tá, que tal eu mandar meu motorista parar o helicóptero no telhado?

-Se você podia fazer isso...... POR QUE NÃO JÁ FEZ?????? - perguntou Deidara sacudindo a irmã com raiva.

-Ahhhh!!!

Todos nós a fuzilamos com o olhar. Assim foi feito, ela ligou pro motorista dela e ele nos tirou de lá, a imprensa caiu matando, mas saímos vivos e ficamos cada um em sua devida casa, só os Yamanaka foram lá pra casa, maldita hora que eu cedi àqueles olhinhos brilhantes e citei a imbecil frase "Querem ir lá pra casa?" meu Deus... Vai sobrar pra mim... T.T

-MUUUUUUUUITO obrigada, Tenten! Te adoro!!!!!!!! - disse Ino me abraçando.

-Acho bom você não aprontar mais nada. E meu vizinho te jurou de morte!

-Seu vizinho? Oo

-O da mercedes! ¬¬

-AHHH!!! Ele ainda lembra? ~.~'''''

-É claro né!

-Yamanaka's. - "cumprimentou" Neji friamente surgindo na sala.

-Neji! Fale direito com nosso convidados! ¬¬

-Convidados? õ.o

-É Neji... A população não tá muito feliz com o feito da Ino... e alguns tão feliz até demais... - falei confusa – Bom, só sei que os chamei pra ficar aqui por um tempo!

-O QUÊ????????? Ò.Ó

* * *

**_Então? Gostaram? Não? Deixei uma review mostrando seus sentimentos em relação a este pobre capitulo. _**

**_É simples: É só clicar nesse LINDÃO retangulo verde, ele é tão saradão e gato que dá vontade de apertar, então usa seu mouse pra isso, oras! Um minutinho do dia/noite pra fazer este belo comentário, que com certeza será mais lindo, sarado e gato que o botãozinho verde!_**

**_Bjocas amores! :*_**

**_Ja ne! o/  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Olá amores! \__o/_**

**_Aqui está o ultimo cap (i.i), ele já está pronto há um mês, mas deixei pra postar hj, pois foi esse dia que eu postei o 1º cap, ou seja... Hj é niver da fic! ^-^_**

**_Espero que tenham curtido a fic e que tbm curtam esse cap. n.n_**

_**Semana que vem estarei de férias e já comecei a fazer novas fics, espero que continuem acompanhando meus trabalhos, estou me esforçando pra melhorar cada vez mais! u.u**_

* * *

Ino e Deidara ficaram por umas duas semanas, cara, como eles conseguiam dar mais trabalho que meus filhos? ¬¬

Depois de um mês finalmente a noticia tinha sumido, apenas um ou outro comentário, a imprensa já tinha achado furo maior.

E como ela não perde tempo fez uma festa, obvio que me convidou, mas eu tinha medo de ir.

-Neji, acha mesmo que devemos aparecer?

-É claro que não! Vai que ela faz mais alguma coisa e nos mete no meio?

-Calma Nejinho... - afaguei-lhe o rosto – Ela não vai aprontar mais nada, tenho certeza.

-Como pode dizer isso? Ela é imprevisível! É melhor prevenir que remediar!

-Relaxe amor. E depois a festa é só vai ser pra pessoas conhecidas, podemos até levar nossos baby's a Hina também vai estar lá, gravidíssima, ela tá tão linda! A Ino não faria escândalos, ela tem consideração pela Hina e pelo afilhado.

-Ela nem sabe qual dos dois é afilhado dela. ¬¬

-Mas sabe que é um deles! Vamos Neji. Nosso povo vai tá lá. Há quanto tempo não vemos todo mundo? Hã? Podemos fazer nossa comemoração particular depois. - sussurrei no ouvido dele mordendo sua orelha em seguida.

-Então eu quero agora. - ele fez uma cara maliciosa e empurrou-me pra debaixo dos lençóis. Quando estávamos na parte boa...

-UNHÊÊÊÊÊ!

-QUE PIVETES MAIS CHATOS! - berrei levantando, vesti meu roupão de seda e fui até eles.

-Amor, algum problema? - perguntou Neji do quarto.

-Fome. ¬¬

-Eu te ajudo. - ele veio até mim e me abraçou por trás, eu amava quando ele fazia isso, me dava uma sensação de segurança, de amor, aquele friozinho na espinha que arrepia. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e foi subindo até seus lábios encontrarem os meus, quando ele me beija eu me sinto uma adolescente de novo. *-*

Neji não era esse tipo de cara quando eu o conheci há uns 5 anos. Ele era frio, grosso e mal-educado. Não que agora ele fosse o ser mais doce do mundo, mas era um gatinho domesticado, e eu o amava desse jeito. Sempre cuidadoso com os filhos e carinhoso comigo. O tipo de homem que toda mulher deseja! *-*

Demos comida aos esfomiados e voltamos pro conforto dos nossos corpos, e na hora H quem faz barulho?

-UNHÊÊÊÊ!

-Desisto Neji, não tem mais clima. ¬¬ - falei levantando de novo, vestindo-me de novo e indo até o quarto deles, o que era? Uma mísera brisa entrando pela janela aberta! Só podia ser praga! ¬¬

-Quer tentar de novo?

-Não. Perdi o clima! ¬¬

-Amanhã?

-Amnhã. Depois da festa!

-Lá vem você com essa história de festa de novo!

-Neji! Eu pormei que estaria lá!

-Nosso filhos não vão pra casa daquela doida!

-Ela é madrinha do Toshio!

-Toshio tem padrinhos muito irresponsáveis! ¬¬

-Sim, a Ino é irresponsável, mas o Sasuke não!

-Ele já visitou o afilhado alguma vez depois do batizado?

- '-.-

-Não quero meus filhos crescendo nesse meio, Tenten!

-Mas eles vão, Neji! Você querendo ou não! Eles são os nosso amigos! Todos eles!

-Tá, ok. Você venceu. Mas vamos voltar cedo!

-Tá bom...

No outro dia a manhã passou rápido, talvez porque eu já tenha acordado tarde. Toshio e Nori ainda dormiam, milagre! Neji acordou e foi me ajudar a fazer o almoço, bem que ele tinha pego o jeito!

Almoçamos, e arrumamos tudo pra ir à festa. Fomos. Não era bem uma festa, era mais aquelas reuniõeszinhas que ela fazia sem autorização dos pais quando éramos mais novos.

Era nostálgico, me dava saudades de tudo, do balé, da idade, das loucuras... Enfim...

Toquei a campainha, Deida abriu, cumprimentamos e entramos, ela obviamente estava no quarto dela, como sempre. Fomos até lá, nossa turma estava reunida, Naruto, Hina, Ino, Sasuke, Itachi e Deidara, todos conversando e rindo.

-Parece que chegamos atrasado! - comentei.

-Ninguém chega atrasado aqui, baby! ^^ - disse Ino mexendo com o afilhado certo.

-Bom, já que todos estão aqui né... Eu quero dizer uma coisa. - começou Ino – Tenten já casou, Hina já casou, até a Sakura e a Temari já se arranjaram com seus loves, então só falta eu né? Chamei todo mundo, pra dizer... Que eu vou pôr um anel no meu dedo! - falou toda feliz mostrando o dedo anelar esquerdo.

-Você não. Eu. - corrigiu Itachi e os dois tascaram o mó beijo.

-Então, já que o recado foi dado, vamos comemorar! ;D – disse Deidara mandando os empregados trazerem as gorduras!

A festa rolava na boa enquanto todos conversavam, o "casal I" não se afastou por nenhum segundo, estão se amando tanto que dava pra ver a paixão em torno deles.

-Ai Hina, você ficou tão linda grávida! *-* - comentou Ino passando a mão na barriga dela.

-E os seus Ino? - perguntou Naruto alfinetando-a.

-Não pretendo ter! ¬¬

-Cuidado hein, vai que o amor de vocês acaba! Itachi não vai ser obrigado a pagar pensão!

-Cala a boca Naruto, vai cuidar da sua vida! - mandou Itachi cansado das brincadeirinhas do loiro.

-Sabe o que precisamos fazer? - indagou Ino.

-O que? Oo

-Arrumar uma namorada pro Sasuke! E uma pro Deida! XD

-Eu me resolvo muito bem com meus amores! ¬¬ - disse Deidara tentando afastar a irmã de sua vida amorosa.

-Sasuke? XD

-Me deixa em paz.

-Ihhh... Porque tá com raiva? - perguntou Itachi.

-Por nada. – respondeu seca e rispidamente.

-Isso me cheira à solidão! - cantarolei no ouvido dele.

-Saco!

-Tenten, acho que temos que ir... - cochichou Neji no meu ouvido.

Não temos não. E você nem foi falar com sua prima!

-O que eu vou dizer? "Parabéns Hina! Agora minha priminha vai ser maẽ!" Eu passei a vida inteira cuidado dela e agora tenho que fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Neji! Vai lá!

-Tá, tá!

Foi a primeira vez que vi o Neji desengonçado daquele jeito. Foi hilário! Ele se aproximou da Hina, ela o recebeu com um doce sorriso.

-Oi Hina...

-Oi Neji, ficamos tão afastados né... Eu sinto sua falta. ^^

-Também sinto a sua... - ele corou de leve ao admitir – Então... Vai ter um filho né... Que bom...

-Pára Neji. Eu te conheço, não precisa fazer isso, sei que não faz parte de você! ^^

-Que bom que sabe. - falou num suspiro de alívio. Só Hinata sabia como tranquilizá-lo. Ela precisava me passar a receita.

-Isso é tão nostálgico... É como da primeira vez que estive aqui, lembra Neji? - comentou Hinata – Todo mundo neste quarto, brincando, rindo, e eu achava tudo muito estranho porque todos abriam a porta sem bater, tinham intimidade entre si e Ino beijava todo mundo! - ela riu um pouco tímida – Neji e eu éramos estranhos, novatos, aí todo mundo passa a se conhecer melhor, passa a fazer parte um da vida do outro e nos apaixonamos... - ela riu de novo, dessa vez pouco mais alegre – E agora... Tenten e Neji... Filhos... Eu e Naruto... Filhos... Ino e Itachi... Escândalos... - todos riram – Em pensar que quando eu cheguei aqui pense que não seria aceita, que ninguém ia gostar de mim, que eu era tímida demais pra fazer parte de vocês... Mas vocês me incluíram, como se eu já fosse desse "mundo" há muito tempo. - ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu muito vocês. - declarou e todos nós demos um abraço em grupo e foi tão gostoso...

-Hina! Não fala essas coisas! Você me faz chorar! - acusei.

-Rsrs

-Gostamos muito de você também, Hina. Na verdade todo nós nos amamos! - declarei.

-É mesmo. E a Hina foi tão importante na minha vida... - comentou Ino com os olhos brilhando – Se não fosse ela talvez eu e o Sasuke não fóssemos mais amigos, por besteira! O discurso dela naquele dia fez toda a diferença na minha vida! ^^ - elas se abraçaram.

-Falando no Sasuke... Ele não tá meio isolado não? - perguntei observando-o afastado de nós três e dos quatro homens reunidos noutro canto – Ele não tem se aproximado muito ultimamente...

-É mesmo... - concordou Hinata.

-Eu resolvo isso. - disse Ino indo até ele – O que foi querido? - *medo* quem era aquela Ino? Ela estava tão amável! Oo – Fala Sasukito... Você pode confiar em mim! - ela fazia carinho nele, mas ele continuava mudo. Itachi olhou de relance e os viu, foi tentar ajudar a noiva, ou quem sabe, impedir de perdê-la. XD~

-O que foi? - perguntou o mais velho num tom carinhoso com o irmãozinho.

Os dois fecharam-se em frente ao menino e ficaram conversando baixinho e inalditivel.

-Ihhh... O caso é sério... - comentei.

-Tomara que eles consigam resolver né... Ele tá tão pra baixo, tadinho...

-É... Acredita que ele ainda não chegou perto do afilhado depois do batizado?

-Nossa... Não acho que seja falta de consideração.

-Eu também. Mas tem algum problema aí né...

-Claro.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, o trio também, até que o casal I abriu-se e eles sentaram ao lado de Sasuke, terminavam de conversar, dessa vez podíamos ouvir algo.

-Não fica assim! É claro que existe alguém! Vou lhe apresentar um povo! – disse Ino sorridente segurando a mão dele – Agora vai falar com nosso afilhado! Você ainda nem encostou nele!

-É verdade, maniho! XD

-Vem. - ela o puxou até nós – Cadê nosso bonequinho, Tenten? ^.^

-Tá bem ali. - apontei pra um canto atrás de mim.

-Cadê o Toshiozinho da titia? - falou ela bobamente pegando-o no colo – Toma Sasuke, o afilhato também é seu! XD – ela entregou-o pra ele, coitado nem sabia como pegá-lo.

-Assim Sasuke! ^.^ - expliquei ajeitando os braços dele em volta do pequeno ser.

-Como ele é? - perguntou ele.

-Idêntico à Tenten! XD – respondeu Hinata.

-Ele é tão fofo. - comentou Sasuke – Não entendo porque você não gosta de crianças, Ino.

-Porque são nojentas e tediosas! -.-

-Nojentas? ¬¬ - perguntei.

-Er... Tirando meu querido afilhadinho claro! ~.~'

-Poupe-me Ino. ¬¬

-Não concordo com você! - disse Hinata.

-Ino, que história é essa? Eu quero filhos! - disse Itachi.

-Eu disse que não ia engravidar! - contestou a loira.

-Como assim? Não vamos ter pestinhas correndo pela casa?

-Ficou doido? Claro que não! - respondeu ela dando as costas e saindo do aposento.

-Volta aqui, Yamanaka! - disse ele indo atrás dela.

-Esses dois vão terminar antes de começar! rsrsrs – comentei.

-Acho muito difícil. ^^ - disse Hinata.

-Na verdade é muito difícil... – corrigi-me.

-Não me segue! – berrou ela do lado de fora do quarto.

-É, teremos um casamento em breve! ^-^

De repente ouvimos uma discursão, que parecia ser bem mais sé e Hina saímos do quato e fomos até a escada ver o que estava acontecendo. Mikoto estava na porta. ¬.¬

-Eu vou casar com seu filho, eu morar com ele, e que saber? VOU SER A MÃE DOS SEUS NETOS, SIM! Você querendo ou não! – berrou Ino.

-Netos? Você disse Netos? Ficou doida? Isso foi alguma piada? Você nem sabe cuidar de si própria!

-Saia da minha casa! JÁ SAIU?

- Ino, acalme-se! – pediu Itachi segurando a noiva.

-ACALME-SE O ESCAMBAL! JÁ ESTOU FARTA DA SUA MÃE! ELA SEMPRE IMPLICOU COMIGO! EU FIZ TUDO PELOS FILHOS DELA E ELA NUNCA GOSTOU DE MIM! AGORA EU TENHO O DIREITO DE FALAR TUDO QUE SEMPRE ME DEU VONTADE!

-Relaxa, amor. Não vale a pena! Você nunca se importou com isso, por que agora?

-Porque agora ela será oficialmente minha sogra e eu preciso botar ela no seu devido lugar! – ela se soltou do noivo e começou a dizer mais coisas à sogra, e só faltou as duas se pegarem no tapa.

-JÁ CHEGA! – gritou Sasuke aparecendo do nada dando um basta na briga.

-Filhinho!

-Pára mãe. Eu não tenho mais 3 anos de idade.

-Tá vendo? É isso que essazinha te ensina! Você acha isso certo, Sasuke? Ela tá te afastando de mim!

-Não tá! Eu simplesmente tenho o direito de ser independente! Ou será que nem isso eu posso?

-Pare de andar com ela, é só o que eu te peço.

-Não vou parar! E eu dô todo o apoio pra ela e o Itachi casarem e serem muito felizes! Foram eles que me ensinaram que ser diferente não é algo ruim, ao contrário de você, que sempre botou na minha cabeça que eu sou igual a todo mundo, eu não sou, mãe! E eu não preciso enxergar pra ver isso. Deixa a Ino em paz, tá na hora dessa guerra acabar! Ninguém mais aguenta!

-Até você... Estão todo contra mim? Todos?

-Estamos Dona Mikoto. – falei me metendo, ai meu Deus... Se essa mulher surta... Eu ainda tenho filhos pra criar . - Era engraçado no começo. A gente ria quando a Ino te enfrentava, tá, ela nunca foi certa, sempre fez besteira, mas é a mesma coisa que a senhora implicar com qualquer um de nós. – falei me referindo à todoas que no momento já estavam lá.

-Vocês não levam meus filhos pro mal caminho! Nem mesmo o desmiolado do Naruto! Só ela e o irmãozinho desvirtuado dela!

-A senhora lave a boca pra falar de mim e da minha irmã, ouviu? – falou Deidara de repente sério – A senhora está na nossa casa e não tem o direito de nos ofender! Sempre fizemos parte da vida do Itachi e do Sasuke e não vamos deixar de fazer agora. Então, se for pra continuar a falar besteira, retire-se daqui!

-Vocês vão ver. Um dia vocês vão perceber e vão saber o quando eu estava certa! Vamos pra casa, Sasuke.

-Não vou! Não sou mais seu brinquedinho, quero viver minha vida, me deixa!

-Você não tem condições de viver sua própria vida! – berrou ela deixando todo mundo boquiaberto. Sasuke deu uma risadinha triste.

-Eu sabia que você pensava assim. Mas eu posso, mãe. Eu posso fazer tudo que você sempre me proibiu, minhas dificuldades foi você quem as colocou no meu caminho e eu não preciso dos meus olhos pra saber isso. – respondeu ele deixando ELA boquiaberta.

-Está bem, se é assim que vocês querem... Eu vou, só não me procurem chorando depois. – ela se retirou rendida.

-Ainda estou em choque. – admiti espantada.

-Estou orgulhosa! Sem acreditei em você! ^-^ – parabenizou Ino abraçando o amigo.

-Mandou bem! ^^ - disse Naruto. Itachi abraçou o irmão de lado também orgulhoso pela coragem.

-Acho que agora podemos terminar nossa festinha em paz, né? – disse Deidara.

-Ino, acho que agora podemos providenciar nosso filho, não? XD

-Você é surdo? Eu disse que não quero filhos!

-Você disse que seria a mãe dos netos da minha mãe!

-Foi pra ela ficar com raiva!

-Ah não, Ino! Eu preciso de um herdeiro!

-Providencie o que ele vai herdar primeiro! – e os dois saíram casa à dentro discutindo.

- -.-'

-Eles me dão dor de cabeça. ¬¬ - reclamou Naruto.

-N-na-naruto... – disse Hinata um pouco nervosa.

-Tá Hina, desculpa... É que eles realmente são chatos. ¬¬

-Na-naruto...

-Tá bom, eu paro Hina...

-SEU IMBECIL, NÃO PERCEBEU QUE SUA FILHA TÁ PRESTES A NASCER NO MEIO DA SALA DOS YAMANAKA?

-O QUEEE? O.O

(...)

Hina passava bem, a bebê também, e ela era tão linda, tinha os olhos do pai e o rosto e o cabelo da mãe! *-*

Neji estava num canto, deprê, enquanto Naruto recebia uma bronca das enfermeiras por estar gritando e correndo por todod lado que era pai.

-Neji, não fique assim! – falei tentando inutilmente consolá-lo.

-E como você quer que eu fique? Minha prima, que quase era minha irmã mais nova, agora é mãe! Tenten, isso não é bom!

-Por que não? Nós também temos os nossos!

-Mas eu sempre zelei pela integridade dela! E agora ela teve quem sabe mil noites coloridas com o Naruto! ¬¬

-Nós também tivemos as nossas, Neji. Pára com isso vai, é rídiculo! ¬¬

-Tá... Tá...

-Você ainda não foi ver sua "sobrinha".

-Hm...

-Vai logo! – empurrei-o.

Algumas semanas se passaram, por incrivel que pareça Temari e Shikaru apareceram, estavam casados e tinham três filhos, pobrezinhos... Vão crescer traumatizados. -.-'

Sakura estava separada de ninguém sabe quem, todos vieram pro casamento da Ino, falando no casamento, OMG! O que é grana nesse mundo né... A Yamanaka mandou reproduzir um templo grego numa colina comprada por ela SÓ pra cerimonia! E para a festa? Comprou um hiate! Isso mesmo, um hiate! Será que ela vai viver sem esse trabalhinho "+/-" dela? Éee, acho bem difícil... ¬.¬

Enfim, o casamento é hoje, eu e as meninas estamos na casa da Yamanaka, que brevemente juntará os trapinhos e será Uchiha, e ela está uma pilha!

-Eu acho que o Itachi viu! – disse ela andando de um lado pro outro.

-Fica quieta, assim não posso terminar de te arrumar! – disse a maquiadora dela.

-Mas ele viu o vestido antes do casamento! Isso dá azar!

-Ele não viu, Ino! ¬¬

-Viu sim!

-Eu também acho que ele não viu. ¬.¬

-Tomara mesmo!

Em poucos minutos ela estava pronta, o vestido era curto na frente e longo atrás, tinha stras por todo corpo e na delicada sandália, ela dispensou o véu e prendeu o cabelo em cachos numa tiara de stras, toda produzida no brilho, ainda não se contentando em ser a noiva mais brilhante do mundo, meteu brilho na maquiagem, ótimo, pelo menos o casamento não é de dia, todo esse brilho no sol ninguém a enxergaria. ¬¬

Os padrinhos de casamento dela éramos eu e Sasuke e do Itachi eram Deidara e Hinata.

Seguimos a limusine branca que levava a noiva até a colina, lá tocava a marcha nupcial, esperando a noiva mais brilhante e emocionada, que contentava as lágrimas pra não pôr no lixo 1 hora e meia de maquiagem.

A cerimônia foi tranquila, os paparazzi's não davam folga, mas tudo correu bem, e a loira se divertia, o beijo foi a melhor parte, ela pulou na cintura dele e assim foram até a limusine para o hiate, e a comitiva atrás...

A festa foi tudo do bom e do melhor, e os paparazzi's não puderam nos seguir, ótimo! Ino, claro, exagerou na bebida e Itachi teve que tirá-la de cima da mesa umas 4 vezes, mas foi muito divertido. Mikoto, por incrivel que pareça estava cmportada, mas não se aguentou quando a norinha subiu na mesa, foi lá e falou um monte de besteira, que a nova Uchiha nem deu atenção, pois nem ouvia a si própria, quanto mais os outros! XD

Meus filhos e a filha da Hina ficaram com a mãe da Hina, óbvio que não íamos levar crianças numa festa produzida pela ex-Yamanaka né, seria como homicídio! ¬¬

De lá um helicóptero os levou à Paris, pra lua de mel. E nós fomos pra casa, e no outro dia? A maior ressaca da minha vida! Nem da cama saí. As crianças continuavam na casa da mãe da Hina, coitada... Na verdade só fui buscá-los no dia seguinte, quando minha dor de cabeça tinha passado...

(...)

Um ano passou, lento e ao mesmo tempo rápido, meus filhos aprenderam a andar e falar mamãe e papai! *-*

Nossa... Quando eu paro pra pensar... Um tempo atrás eu era uma aborrecente que vivia numa casa que mais parecia um labirinto, tocava numa escola de balé e numa banda de rock, participava de corridas super perigosas de moto e agora estou aqui, casada, com dois filhos lindos de quase dois aninhos, cuidando de uma casa, não é bizarro? Tudo que eu planejava não acontecer, aconteceu! Muito estranho, mas eu gostei. ^-^

**Hinata pov's**

Ia tudo muito bem, depois de um, longo... longo... ano tudo estava às mil maravilhas, eu e Naruto estávamos mais felizes do que nunca, nossa pequena Lilian já tinha aprendido a andar e no momento tentava falar mamãe e papai. ^-^

Quando ela completar 3 anos, vamos colocá-la na academia de balé, quem sabe se pra ela não dá certo? *-*

Tudo que eu sonhei de fato aconteceu, eu só não imaginaria que seria tão longe da minha cidade natal, do outro lado do mundo eu conheci o homem dos meus sonhos, casei, e agora tenho uma linda filhinha, não é glorioso? ^-^

Ela faz 1 aninho amanhã, aqui em casa tá maior bagunça! n.n

**Ino pov's**

Já estávamos de de volta ao Japão há muito tempo, Itachi ainda me enchia o saco pra termos filhos, mas ele ainda não entendeu que eu não quero! ¬¬

Agora ele era meu novo empresário, tudo estava muito bem, e éramos felizes, sem a mãe porre dele me aterrorizando, sabe que até o Fugaku apoiou nosso casamento? XD

Ahhh! Tenho novidade! Estão sentados? Sasuke foi morar sozinho, e se enrolou com a vizinha! Éee! Eles tão namorando há uns 5 meses! Ela é até bonita, lógico que eu fui atrás da ficha dela, ela tem 19 anos, veio de Xangai e é nova na cidade, hmmmmmmm...

Bom, deixando a vida deles pra lá... Eu tenho uma festa infantil pra amanhã e não faço ideia do que comprar pra Lilian! -.-'

**Hinata pov's**

Bom, estamos nos últimos preparativos, o salão de festa estava todo decorado com bichinhos de bexiga e doces pra todo o lado, como será que a Lilianzinha vai se comportar em sua primeira festinha? *-*

-Quem é menininha do papai? Quem é? – brincava bobamente Naruto com a filha no colo.

-Não sei quem é mais infantil dos dois. ^-^

-Não quero que o tempo passe, Naruto-kun... – disse sentando ao seu lado.

-Eu também não Hina-chan... – respondeu ele me abraçando – Nossa vida tá tão perfeita, né? ^_^

-Sim. ^.^

-Vamos pôr a Lilian pra dormir? Amanhã será um dia especial.

-Muito especial.

Pomos ela no bercinho e fomos pro nosso quarto, ainda eram 8 horas, não estávamos com sono, mas estava fazendo um friozinho gostoso, e acabamos dormindo.

(...)

Todos já haviam chegado, Lilian brincava alegremente enquanto Naruto, como todo bom pai curuja, a vigiava e eu conversava com as meninas, que já não eram mais meninas há muito tempo, e sim mulheres...

-Olha só... Como o tempo passou rápido né... ^-^ - comentou Tenten.

-Sim. Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito... Nossos filhos deveriam ser crianças pra sempre.

-Deveriam mesmo, Hina! – comentou Temari – A fase dos 5 anos é a pior! Falo por experiência própria! ¬¬

-Rsrsrs

-Rsrsrs

-O que foi Ino? Você está tão calada... - perguntou Tenten.

-Nada... Ah, já volto. – ela tapou a boca com a mão e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

-Ihh... Conheço isso... – falou Temari se divertindo com a cena.

-É. Parece que agora só falta a Sakura! Rsrsrs – comentei.

-Falando nela, cadê?

-Tá falando com alguém ali. Acho que o novo namorado dela.

-Outro? Rsrsrs

-Voltei. – disse a loira sentando-se à mesa de novo.

-Quantos meses Ino? XD

-Do que você táfalando? ¬¬

-Do obvio! Não precisa esconder da gente!

-Não estou grávida! ¬¬

-Esse enjôo?

-Quer dizer que se tiver com vontade de vomitar significa que estou grávida? ¬¬

-Provavelmente, eu aposto que você e o Itachi não param!

-E daí? Eu tomo remédio!

-Às vezes falha...

-Não falha!

-Falha sim! Esquecida do jeito que você é...

-Não sou esquecida! Tenho shows pra ocupar minha cabeça, por isso esqueço de outras coisas! -.-

-Não muda o fato de você não tomar a pilula no tempo certo!

- '¬¬

-Yuk, não precisa ficar tímida! Somos confiáveis! XD – disse Tenten, a propósito, Yuk é a namorada do Sasuske.

-Er... Bom...

-Ela se acostuma. – disse Ino olhando pra mim como se dissesse "Né Hinata?" – Então, suas noites têm sido mais coloridas? – perguntou na mior cara de pau olhando pra menina.

-...

-Ino! Você tá assustando ainda mais a coitada! -.-'

-O que? Vocês se meteram na minha intimidade! Também posso me meter na de vocês!

-Ela não tem nada haver... ¬¬

-Sem contar que na sua vida todo mundo se mete! – falou Temari.

-Isso é verdade! – concordou Sakura sentando-se à mesa conosco.

-Ótimas amigas vocês. '¬¬

-Ah Sakura, sabia que a Ino tá grávida?

-Não estou!

-Oh! É mesmo? Que ótimo! Como será que o filho dela vai ser? Cara da mãe ou do pai?

-Sinceramente deveria ser a cara do pai! XD

-Sim, sim!

-Querem parar com isso? ¬¬

-Fala sério, Ino. Estamos entre amigas.

-Não estou grávida! Eu estava...

-Estava...?

-Como pôde...? – perguntei incrédula.

-Não fui eu.

-Ahan, sei...

-É sério! Eu não sabia! Vocês não lêem revista?

-Nos últimos dias não...

-Nem eu...

-Também estava ocupada.

-Eles colocaram na primeira página... "A cantora mais escandalosa desmaia no meio de um dos shows e fontes seguras afirmam que ela perdeu o filho!" Eu nem sabia que estava grávida!

-Como não sabia Ino? Um mulher sabe do que se passa em seu corpo!

-Nada em mim nunca foi regular. Eu não ia adivinhar!

-E esse enjôo, de que é?

-Estresse...

-Essa não cola!

-Mas meu médico disse que era isso. Estresse, remorso, nervosismo, sobrecarga de trabalho... Tudo!

-Se eu fosse você, pegaria todo o seu dinheiro e ia tirar férias com seu bofe bem longe de tudo isso.

-Estou pensando seriamente em fazer isso...

-Faça. Vai ser melhor. Você nem fala mais como nossa Ino! Nem nunca fez escândalos.

-É, realmente preciso de férias! XD

A festinha correu bem, Naruto não desgrudou da filha nem um minuto e foi melhor assim.

Ainda não acredito na história do aborto da Ino, acho que foi ela quem o fez, como ela não pôde ter notado que estava grávida? Se bem que vindo da Ino nada mais é estranho...

E a Yuk... Ela parece uma boa pessoa, mas será que esse namoro vai dar certo? Eles não têm apoio um do outro, sabe... Nenhum dos dois enxerga, mas acho que se eles realmente se amarem, qualquer coisa pode dar certo.

Temari e Shikamaru mudaram de país, foram pros EUA com os filhos.

Sakura e seu NOVO namorado foram para a França, parece que ele é de lá.

**Tenten pov's**

-Ai, ai... Tudo tão diferente né... – comentei pouco triste.

-Sim, sim... Estou com saudade sabe de que? – perguntou Itachi.

-De quê? – perguntou Ino como uma criança curiosa.

-As corridas... XD~

-Você é louco? Quase morreu! ¬_¬'''

-Mesmo assim tenho saudade delas! ^_^

-Eu preferia o cabaré. – comentou Deidara com aquele sorriso sacana de sempre.

-Não posso mais falar disso. Agora sou um homem casado! – disse Itachi "sério" mostrando a aliança de ouro branco com o nome do casal escrito.

-Fala sério. A Ino não liga.

-Ligo sim!

-Afs... Por que vocês não falam coisas interessantes? – sugeriu Neji ironocamente.

-Só porque tá amarrado fica falando essas coisas. A Tenten também não liga.

-Cala boca Deidara, só porque não pega ninguém fica reclamando dos maridos alheios! ò.ó – falei.

-Assim magoa. i.i

-XD~

-Assim né... Eu não sabia que Sasuke e Yuk eram mudos... – comentou irônicamente a ex-Yamanaka.

-Não somos. – respondeu o moreno de bom humor. Nossa, a namorada fez bem! XD

-Então diga pra sua namoradinha que a gente não morde, e que nossos assuntos são disso pra pior. n.n

-Tá, você quer que ela se sinta integrada ou asustada?

-Ué, é a verdade.

-Que saco Itachi! – pronunciei-me – Esqueça essa droga de "ué", troço chato!

-Sorvete? Õ.o

-'-.-

-Enfim... Voltando ao que interessa... Yuk, querida, se você não se juntar a nós, faremos isso à força, como fizemos que a Hina.

-Deu certo! XP – comentei.

-Só presta assim! – falou Deidara.

-Er... Eu...

-Você...? – precionou Ino fazendo a moça enterrar a cara no peitoral do namorado.

-Ainda prefiro ela que a Jennifer. ¬¬ - comentou Itachi.

-Somos dois, amor.

-Quem é Jennifer? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

-Oh, ela falou!

-O Sasuke não te contou dela? Não creio!

-Cala a boca Ino... – o tedio tomou conta dos trejeitos do moreno.

-Sasuke, porque você não falou da sua ex?

-Ex?

-Relaxa, foi bem antes de você. – disse Itachi tentando amenizar a situação.

-É passado.

- É que a Ino gosta do passado.

-Gosto sim! *-*

-Mas vamos falar do presente. – sugeri observando Neji brincando feito um bobão com os filhos – Que bom que a nova Uchiha nos chamou pra essas férias nas Bhamas! XD~

-Adooooooooro! – disse a loira – Fiz questão! Só é uma pena que a Hina não tenha vindo...

-Você chama ela e diz pra não trazer o marido! ¬_¬

-Lógico! Ela é ela, e o tápio do Naruto é o tápio do Naruto!

-OMG

-...

-Assim... Quando eu sugeri suas férias, eu quis dizer LONGE de tudo, e de todos. ^_^' – falei.

-Não seria férias, seria uma tortura! ^-^

-Também te amamos, menina! XD – para dar AQUELE clima adolescente e não perder o costume, todos nós nos abraçamos em conjunto, aquele calorzinho amigo se fazendo presente mais uma vez.

Estávamos felizes e satisfeitos, como sempre fomos. ^_^

_***Fim* **_

* * *

**_Gostaram?_**

**_Não?_**

**_Talvez?_**

**_Querem um final alternativo?_**

**_Querem que eu exclua a fic?_**

**_Enfim, qaulquer coisa é só clicar nesse balãozinho fofíssimo aqui embaixo, talvez vc não saiba, mas um simples comentário faz toda a diferença na minha vida, vc pode me fazer dormir MUITO, MUITO MUITO mais feliz hj com apenas um simplérrimo gesto que não vai fazer teus dedos cairem, não vai tirar a Terra de orbita e nem piorar a situação da camada de ozônio, então por favor, ajude uma pobre autora! *-*_**

**_Bjocas xuxu's! \o_**


	11. Final Alternativo

_**Bom aqui estou eu, encerrando essa fic de vez!**_

**_Fiz um final alternativo atendendo a pedidos! ^-^_**

**_Respondendo coment´s no final._**

* * *

Algum tempo se passou, uns 4 meses e meio, eu acho... Tenho perdido um pouco a noção do tempo com essas crianças... -.-'

Mas enfim... Eu e Neji estamos muito felizes, Hinata e Naruto tiveram uma filhinha linda e a Ino e o Itachi estão namorando, hoje eu, Deidara e Ino vamos à casa dos Uchiha, deixarei Neji curtindo o dia de folga com os filhos e vou reviver meus dias de adolescente com meus antigos amigos de guerra!

Quando cheguei, Ino e Itachi tavam no maior amasso no sofá, Sasuke, pra variar, estava trancado no quarto e Deidara tava com a namorada em algum lugar, ainda não havia chegado. É... Tudo mudou desde aqueles tempos...

-Caham... – chamei tentando fazer o casal na sala se desatracar.

-Ah! Olá Tenten! ^-^ - cumprimentou Ino, como se fosse a cena mais normal do mundo.

-Boa Tarde, Sra. Hyuuga! XD

-Sem o "sra" eu ficaria mais feliz!

-XD~

-Cadê todo mundo? – perguntou Ino.

-E eu que sei? – respondi dando de ombros.

-O Sasuke tá trancado lá encima, vou chamá-lo. – disse Itachi levantando-se e subindo.

-O que eu vi agora a pouco? – perguntei quando estava sozinha com a loira.

-Bom... Estamos nos dando muito bem...

-Você não tinha uma carreira de cantora do pop pra seguir?

-Estou seguindo, oras! É que minha agente me deu uns dias de folga, to aproveitando! XD

-Itachi não estava doente?

-Está... – respondeu ela. Seus olhos abaixaram e seu sorriso desapareceu – Sabe Tenten... Eu tenho medo de que estejamos felizes e ele... Bom... Você sabe... Pode ser a qualquer momento...

-Não tem nada que possa melhorar?

-Tem o tratamento que ele tá fazendo há algum tempo... Mas o Marco não acha que não tá fazendo mais muito efeito... Itachi tem tido umas recaídas feias ultimamente... Por isso nossa relação tá tão forte sabe... Ele desabafa comigo às vezes, diz que também tem medo, mas que podemos ser felizes enquanto está durando... Acho que ele pode viver mais algum tempo assim, a gente se ama tanto, Tenten...

-Eu sei. Dá pra ver isso nitidamente, Ino. Vocês são um belo casal. ^^ - eu não costumava rir na presença dela, em geral porque eu sempre me estressava com ela, mas dessa vez ela precisava de um sorriso amigo e sincero, e eu tive de dá-lo.

-Do que as moças estão falando, posso saber?

-Coisas de mulher, amor. – respondeu a loira beijando o namorado.

-Olha só se não é o Sasukinho! Anda sumido... – comentei com um sorriso divertido.

-Ah, sou uma pessoa ocupada... – respondeu ele no mesmo tom ajeitando os óculos escuros no rosto. Que bom que ele não é mais estressado e indiferente, talvez pelo irmão, ou tenha realmente mudado por si próprio.

-Bom gente, eu tenho quase certeza que o Deida não vem! Ele deve tá se agarrando com aquelazinha nos boteco da vida! – disse a galega enrijecendo a cara na ultima frase.

-Tá parecendo minha mãe falando de você, Ino!

-Credo Sasuke!

-Isso é verdade.

-Falando nela... – comecei, mas fui cortada pela resposta imediata.

-Foi fazer compras! – respondeu o mais velho dando uma risadinha safada para a namorada que retribuiu do mesmo jeito.

-Meu Deus! Parem com isso! Que olhares mais indiscretos! – repreendi.

-Ora, quando o gato sai os ratos fazem a festa, não é? XD~

-Vocês são terríveis!

-Não Tenten, nós somos felizes! – corrigiu a Yamanaka pulando no pescoço do moreno mais velho e enchendo-lhe de beijos.

-Foi pra isso que eu abandonei meus filhos com o pai?

-Eles não estão abandonados Tenten!

-É, você nunca viu o Neji pondo eles pra dormir... -.-'''

-Tá, ok, quem quer sorvete? – perguntou o mais velho indo até a cozinha. Ino e Sasuke aceitaram de ótima vontade, e olharam pra mim.

-Tá bom... Eu não sou de ferro...

-Sasuke, você sabe onde estão as taç-

-Itachi? – perguntou a loira levantando-se e indo à cozinha.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Sei lá! Vamos lá ver! – respondi seguindo a Yamanaka.

Itachi estava recostado na parede, amparado pela namorada, ele suava frio e estava ofegante.

-Sasuke, pegue o telefone, vou ligar pro Marco. – pediu Ino nervosa. O mais novo saiu cuidadoso como sempre ao andar, tateando à procura do telefone.

-Não precisa, estou bem, foi só uma tontura.

-Não está, Itachi! Estou vendo o que está acontecendo!

-Não tenho mais jeito, Ino... Você sabe disso... Não me importo com o que aconteça comigo, só não quero que fique triste.

-Isso não faz sentido! Se não quer me ver triste então devia se importar mais com você! Eu te amo muito Itachi, muito!

-Também te amo.

Sasuke chegou com o telefone e o entregou para a loira que deixando o mais velho numa das cadeiras da cozinha pegou o aparelho e discou um número desconhecido.

-Desculpa, Tenten. Acabei fazendo você realmente perder seu tempo. – desculpou-se Itachi com voz fraca e um sorriso meio trsite.

-Não se desculpe, seu bobo. Você tem coisa mais importante pra se preocupar do que meu tempo!

-Ela tem razão, Itachi. Ocupe-se com sua saúde. – apoiou-me Sasuke.

-Querem parar de me tratar assim? Eu continuou sendo o mesmo Itachi de sempre!

-Só que agora você precisa da gente, e agente de você. – respondeu Ino colocando o telefone sobre a mesa.

-O que o Marco disse? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Está vindo pra cá. – respondeu ela – Ele acha melhor te levar pro hospital, Itachi.

-Pra que? Já estou bem melhor. E lá eles não podem fazer nada.

-Essa última aí é verdade. – concordou o mais novo.

-Veremos o que ELE dirá.

Minutos depois a campainha tocou, Ino foi atender a porta, era o médico, ele examinou o Itachi e concluiu que precisava levá-lo urgentemente ao hospital, ele estava ardendo em febre, mas este não dava o braço a torcer.

-Estou bem, é sério!

-Itachi, você está com 40 graus! Se passar disso você poderá entrar em choque! Vamos logo! – berrou o médico levantando-o com ajuda de Ino.

-Me sinto bem... – contestou desmaiando em seguida.

-Itachi!

...

-Eu avisei! Você faria mal ao meu filho!

-Mãe! Deixa a Ino! Ela não tem nada a ver! Itachi está doente por causa das noitadas, das mulheres da vida que ele pegava por aí!

-Na companhia do irmão dela!

-Eles são muito amigos mãe... São companheiros em tudo, nenhum dos dois é santo, mas você não vai mudar o passado, foi você quem deu liberdade ao Itachi.

-AGORA A CULPA É MINHA?

-Silêncio Mikoto, aqui é um hospital!

Alguns minutos se passaram, silenciosos e dolorosos, Ino e Sasuke estavam abraçados num canto distante, perto da sala onde Itachi estava, ela chorava feito uma condenada e o moreno parecia não saber muito o que fazer, apenas abraçava ela, triste pelo irmão, o médico apareceu, com uma cara não muito boa.

-Como ele está? – perguntou a mãe, nós olhamos ansiosos, mas ele abaixou a cabeça e fez um sinal negativo. Pronto, era o que faltava para as lágrimas que até então Mikoto segurava desabarem de vez, a Yamanaka deixou-se cair bruscamente no colo do cunhado e desabou. Algumas lágrimas também escaparam dos meus olhos, ele não devia ter morrido, Itachi era incrível, não merecia esse fim... E como seu pai e Deidara reagiriam quando soubessem? Onde seu pai e seu maior companheiro estavam quando ele abandonou este mundo?

-Sasuke... Vai ficar com sua mãe, eu cuido da Ino... – falei guiando-o até a mãe e voltei pra loirinha que desolada chorava sentada no chão, com a cabaça no assento da cadeira, infeliz – Não chore, Ino. Você sabe que ele não gostaria de te ver chorando...

-Ele foi meu único verdadeiro amor, Tenten! Eu o amo muito! – berrou entre soluços – Ele não pode ter me abandonado!

-Calma Ino, calma. Dizem que não existe fim e sim recomeço, não é? Aposto que seja onde ele estiver, ele está torcendo muito por sua felicidade. Não chore mais, está o deixando triste...

-Preciso dele, Tenten! Preciso do Itachi! Não vou viver sem ele! Não vou!

-Olha Ino, eu também estou muito triste, Itachi sempre foi uma ótima companhia, uma pessoa maravilhosa, um homem quase perfeito, mas pense nele um pouco, se ele tivesse aqui, iria gostar de te ver assim?

-Se ele estivesse aqui eu não estaria assim, Tenten! Ele é minha vida!

-Entendo sua dor... Ou pelo menos parte dela... Sei que não vou te fazer parar de chorar, nem vou fazer toda a sua dor passar, então tudo bem, pode chorar, desabafe, um dia tudo isso se transformará em ótimas lembranças dele... – e como se alguém tivesse aberto uma torneirinha, a garota desabou no choro mais uma vez, e chorou, por horas e horas à fio.

Dois dias depois foi o enterro, todos estavam tristes, desolados, acabados e infelizes. Ino parecia mais triste que todos, podíamos ver claramente seu rosto vermelho por baixo dos óculos escuros seus olhos deviam estar inchados e embaçados, ela estava num canto, junto com Deidara e Sasuke, nenhum dos 3 se pronunciou durante todo o funeral, pareciam perdidos. Apenas quando todos saíram do local e foram se preparar pra enterrá-lo ambos chegaram perto do caixão, Ino tirou os óculos e ficou fitando o rosto pálido e gélido de seu amor, Deidara fez o mesmo e Sasuke com seu jeito de sempre de reconhecer as coisas tateou o rosto do irmão. Ninguém disse uma só palavra até a loira começar a sussurrar coisas que meus ouvidos não puderam captar e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo, segundos depois a loira pareceu desmaiar e o irmão a segurou, eu, que até então observava tudo de longe fui ver o que tinha acontecido.

-O que houve com ela?

-Desmaiou, provavelmente porque não come nada desde quando ele foi embora... – respondeu Deidara sem emoção.

-Itachi nunca vai ser esquecido... Ela devia ter mais consideração por ele.

-Devia né... – concordou Deidara virando pro amigo – Agora sou só eu, né amigão...? – as lágrimas abandonaram os olhos dele e agora corriam pelo rosto alvo do loiro, enquanto este segurava o corpo inanimado da irmã.

Um ano se passou desde a morte de Itachi, Ninguém estava feliz com isso, mas levava a vida, Ino começou a usar drogas, detonou sua carreira de cantora e anda por aí toda de preto, falando coisas sem sentido, Sasuke tinha voltado a ser o mesmo Sasuke de antes, porém agora ele sentia-se obrigado a cuidar, ou pelo menos tentar, da Ino e Deidara, bom... Eu não tenho tido muitas noticias dele, mas parece que ele tem se trancado em casa, não sai, terminou com a namorada e até a mãe e o padrasto estão preocupados com ele.

Eu estava passeando co meus filhos pelo parque, encontrei Sasuke com Ino, eles pareciam conversar sério, aproximei-me para ouvir do que se tratava.

-Pare com isso, você está acabando com sua vida!

-Você devia experimentar sabia? Deixa a vida tão mais bonita... – respondeu ela.

-Não fale besteira! O que Itachi diria se te visse assim? Ele está vendo sabia?

-E por que ele não me mandou parar? – desafiou – Acha que sou tão ingênua assim? Itachi está morto! Ninguém vai trazê-lo de volta! Ninguém vai fazê-lo voltar pra mim!

-Já faz um ano, Ino... Você devia ter consideração pela memória dele! Você está reagindo pior que seu irmão!

-Deidara é um fraco! Ele prefere se trancar em casa e ficar remoendo... Remoendo... Ele é que vai se matar de tristeza!

-E você vai se matar de droga!

-Se ele não tivesse ido eu não estaria assim...

-A culpa não é dele, Ino! Ele não teve escolha! A hora dele chegou, Deus o queria lá, você não pode mudar isso!

-Não sou criança pra você falar assim comigo! Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu!

-Se soubesse teria aceitado...

-Vai me dizer que você aceitou! Está feliz pela morte do seu irmão?

-Não, eu não estou. Mas prometi a ele que cuidaria de você. Só quero cumprir minha promessa.

-O que você pode fazer pra cuidar de mim se nem pode me ver? Você é patético! – eu nunca a vi falando desse jeito com ninguém, muito menos com o Sasuke, ela gostava muito dele, o considerava um irmão! Talvez a droga já a tenha matado e ela mesma não percebeu.

-Tem razão... – disse ele com um sorrisinho tristonho – Não posso te ver, mas eu tenho meus princípios, Ino. Coisa que você já perdeu, e acredite, se você não parar por vontade própria, vai ser forçada.

-Por quem, por você? – perguntou debochando dele.

-Não. Mas eu vou internar você.

-Ficou doido? Você não teria coragem!

-Eu tenho. Só quero minha amiga de volta, não é pedir muito, é?

-Não fale coisas inúteis!

-Você sempre acreditou em mim, também posso acreditar em você. – sua palavras foram simples, mas só precisou delas pro humor da loira mudar e ela mais uma vez deixar-se cair no colo do moreno e chorar. A droga tinha acabado com ela, estava esquelética, cheia de tatuagens, cabelo cortado descompassadamente, provavelmente por ela mesma num momento confuso da vida, maquiagens pesadas, roupas negras e rasgadas, eu não conhecia aquela mulher – Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele prometeu abraçando-a.

Fiquei com medo de aproximar-me, e falar com eles, tinha medo de acabar com aquele momento, mas talvez eu pudesse ajudar.

-Bom dia. ^-^

-Tenten? – perguntou Sasuke pra ter certeza.

-Sim. n.n

-Quanto tempo... – comentou ele com um doce e doloroso sorriso.

-É...Parece que ágüem não se conformou muito, não é... – falei referindo-me à Ino.

-É... Mas isso vai passar, não é, Ino? – como uma criança tímida ela assentiu com a cabeça ainda com o rosto enfiado no colo dele.

Não haviam muitas pessoas no parque, e as que haviam estavam longe dali, nos campos de flores, ou nas barraquinhas de doces.

-Querem ir lá em casa? Estava pensando em fazer algo diferente para o almoço, mas o Neji vai ter que fazer hora extra, então... Topam ser minhas... Cobaias? *-*

-Não acho que... – começou Sasuke, mas foi cortado por uma voz fina e fraca.

-Nós vamos... – disse a voz chorosa, nos deixando surpresos e felizes.

-Ótimo! Então vamos! ^-^ - respondi.

Minha casa só fica á uma quadra do parque, fomos caminhando sob a luz fraca do Sol, Ino e Sasuke estavam quietos, apenas andavam, ela como sempre o guiava, porém dessa vez estava distante, como se tivesse em outro mundo, provavelmente teria fumado recentemente também, e quando o efeito passasse ela estaria louca para mais. É... Essa era a madrinha do meu filho... Ainda acho que não fiz uma escolha errada.

Chegamos à minha casa, mandei Sasuke ficar à vontade, ele agradeceu e sentou-se no sofá, levei Ino para o banheiro, seu rosto estava todo borrado e suas feições não eram nem um pouco boas.

-Você vai procurar uma clinica, não vai? – perguntei enquanto enxugava o rosto da loira.

-Vou... – definitivamente não era a mesma Ino, ela não tinha mais confiança nas palavras, não tinha mais o Deidara nem o Itachi para protegê-la de suas próprias bobagens e todo aquele brilho infantil que ela tinha nos olhos agora estava ofuscado, ofuscado por tristeza, solidão e saudade.

-Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, não sabe? – ela respondeu com a cabeça e voltamos pra sala, deixei os dois lá e fui pôr meus filhos pra brincar no quarto deles, aquilo não era assunto de criança – Qualquer coisa é só chamar, tá? Vou fazer o almoço. – falei entrando na cozinha, de lá pude ouvir algo da conversa deles Sasuke estava triste por ela, pedia pra que eles fossem numa clinica assim que saíssem dali, não pude ouvir a voz dela, provavelmente estaria só balançando a cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois a comida estava pronta, servi na sala de jantar devido as visitas.

-Aqui está, espero que gostem! ^-^

Eles comeram, as caras não estavam lá muito boas, não sei se pela comida ou pelo estado deles, meus filhos pareceram gostar!

-E então? – perguntei quando acabamos.

-Olha Tenten, você cozinha melhor do que minha mãe. – disse Ino, nesse momento senti que a velha Ino estava voltando.

-Assim não vale! – respondi me divertido, ou pelo menos tentando, a mãe dela é um pecado na cozinha!

-Estava bom. – disse Sasuke simpaticamente.

-Hum... Ok, da próxima vez fica melhor! Rsrsrs – prometi – Pra a sobremesa temos... Brigadeiro! – comemos e conversa vai, conversa vem... Nada animado... Então Sasuke decidiu que eles tinham de ir, logo o efeito da droga da Ino ia passar e ela provavelmente ficaria agressiva, me ofereci pra ir com eles, pra ajudá-lo caso ela surtasse, mas ele se negou e me mandou fica re cuidar dos meus filhos, mas pedi que ele ligasse se precisasse de ajuda, eles agradeceram e saíram.

Horas depois Neji chegou, deixei o jantar pronto e saí. Fiquei preocupada com os dois, então fui atrás deles, liguei pra Sasuke, ele disse que estavam na clinica de reabilitação, peguei o carro e fui pra lá.

-Como ela está? – perguntei quando vi Sasuke saindo da clinica.

-Está bem... Deram um sedativo pra ela... Ela vai ficar aí até quando for preciso...

-Ela vai se recuperar logo, é uma garota teimosa, mas vai se dar bem.

-Assim espero...

Tudo estava bem de novo em menos tempo do que eu esperava, Ino estava curada de seu vício dentro de pouco mais de 3 meses, Deidara já dava as caras na rua de vez em quando, e Sasuke parecia substituir Itachi na vida dos Yamanaka, mas Itachi era insubstituível, e Sasuke ainda sim era o Sasuke deles, aliás, nosso. XD

Os Yamanaka decidiram juntar a galera na casa deles, como sempre faziam, não sei qual era o motivo, mas chamaram todo mundo, inclusive Naruto!

-Boa tarde! – cumprimentou o ultimo casal chegando, Hinata, Naruto e filhinha deles.

-Boa tarde.

Lá estava animado, não muito, mas estava, Itachi não estava presente de corpo, mas tenho certeza que estava em todos os pensamentos, inclusive na correntinha que Ino trazia no pescoço, onde no pingente estava uma foto deles dois emoldurada num pequeno coração de ouro branco. Falando nela... Seu cabelo estava mais curto pois tiveram de ajeitar a besteira que ela tinha feito com ele, as roupas e maquiagens pesadas tinham-se ido, dando lugar as roupas e as maquiagens de sempre.

Todos conversavam e riam, não pude deixar de reparar como Ino e Sasuke haviam ficado muito mais próximos, era como se eu tivesse vendo o casal "I" de novo, porém sem toda aquela euforia e fogo dos dois, era um amor mais tranqüilo, calmo, o rosto infantil de ambos combinavam, formavam um casal tão bonito quanto a loira com Itachi. E poderia dar futuro.

Não teve nada demais, talvez tivesse sido apenas para matar saudades, algumas semanas depois Neji estava de férias e nós nos divertíamos em família, meus filhos, hoje com quase 4 anos corriam pela casa destrambelhados derrubando tudo o que viam pela frente e enquanto Neji fazia o almoço eu cuidava pra que nada quebrasse.

O telefone tocou e eu corri pra atender, era Ino.

_-Você nem imagina o que aconteceu!_ – disse ela eufórica, não entendi se era bom ou ruim.

-O que foi?

_-Foi a maior besteira da minha vida, Tenten! EutraíoItachi!_

-Peraí. Fala mais devagar! Você o que?

_-Eu traí... O Itachi... – _ela de fato estava nervosa, triste, mas eu sentia um toque de alegria em suas palavras.

-Como assim?

_-Eu... Eu estou vendo outro garoto com outros olhos..._

-Normal, Ino! Você não consegue ficar muito tempo sem namorado...

_-Entenda! Estou falando do Sasuke!_

_-_E daí? Você não está traindo do Itachi, sua boba! Ele pediu pro Sasuke cuidar de você, não foi? Qual o melhor jeito dele cuidar de você senão namorando?

-_Eu não disse que o amor era correspondido!_

-Ah, mas isso eu digo! Eu vejo como ele fica quando tá perto de você, Ino!

-_Me sinto mal... Parece que estou traindo o Itachi..._

_-_Ele não vai acordar de seu sono só pra puxar seu pé, garota! Ele pode até estar gostando!

-_Ou não..._

-Você quem sabe se quer viver sua vida ou se quer continuar a pensar no fantasma do Itachi.

-_Não fale assim, Tenten! Você sabe o quanto ele é importante pra mim!_

-Ok... Você quem decidi, mas eu daria uma chance pra ele.

-_Me faz um favor!_

_-_Ah meu Deus... O que é?

-_Vou marcar com ele no parque, aí você fica escondida nos observando, depois me diz se rola ou não!_

_-_Ficou doida? Desde quando você precisa de alguém pra essas coisas? Você nunca teve insegurança com isso!

-_É que eu tenho medo..._

-Você nunca teve! Vai na casa dele, fala tudo que você sente por ele e tasca aquele beijo. Seja apenas você mesma.

-_Eu era assim com o Itachi, ele correspondia a todas as minhas expectativas, ele saciava todos os meus desejos, era feroz, nada tinha hora certa, era tudo quando dava vontade... O Sasuke é mais calmo, tranqüilo, relaxado, pra ele tudo tem hora, ele é cuidadoso, não sei se vai dar certo, sabe?_

-Não seja besta! Vai fundo, garota! Você não tem nada a perder!

_-Talvez eu tenha..._

_-_Não tem! Depois me liga e diz o que deu! ;D

-_Tá..._

Ela desligou, eu fiquei esperando sua resposta, esta não veio, e intrometida como sou, decidi ir até a casa dos Uchiha, Fugaku estava na sala, abriu a porta pra mim.

-Boa Tarde Sr. Uchiha. A Ino e o Sasuke estão por aqui?

-Estão lá encima, no quarto dele. – respondeu indiferente.

-Obrigada. – e subi o que será que estavam aprontando? A porta estava entreaberta, ao lado da porta trancada do quarto silencioso do Itachi, não entrei, mas fiquei olhando, eles não estavam lá, ou pelo menos no os vi, logo depois ouvi um barulho do quarto do Itachi, tentei abri a porta e ela não estava trancada, o que eles faziam lá? Da porta os observei, estavam ajoelhados, olhos fechados, pareciam rezar, que fofo, não os atrapalhei, percebi que estava sendo ridícula saindo da minha casa pra me intrometer na vida dos outros, eu não tinha esse direito, eu não era mais uma adolescente, eu era uma mulher, casada e com filhos o que eu estava fazendo ali? E perdendo tempo pensando nisso ao invés de sair dali, fui pega.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Tenten? – perguntou Ino.

-A Tenten? – Sasuke parecia espantado com minha presença.

-É... O que veio fazer?

-Bom... Er... Nada... Estava passando por aqui então...

-Mentira. Sua casa é pro lado contrário. – foi aí que percebi o quão ridícula eu era.

-Tá, ok. Estou indo, não tenho o direito de ficar aqui.

E voltei pra casa, de cara mexendo, você é inútil, Tenten!

**Ino pov's**

É, às vezes Tenten me dava medo, mas agora eu não podia sair dali e ir atrás dela, eu estava ocupada. Tínhamos acabado de rezar por Itachi, fazíamos isso no quarto dele, todos os dias depois que saí da clinica de reabilitação. Não era fácil entrar ali, sentir o cheiro dele e ver todas aquelas coisas em perfeito estado de conservação, exatamente como ele tinha deixado, parecia que ele ia voltar a qualquer momento e dizer "Tchau maninho, vou me divertir com minha Inoca" e fecharia a porta e nós nos divertiríamos... Mas dói pensar que isso não vai mais acontecer, que nunca mais vamos nos divertir e penso o quanto é injusto ele estar naquele caixão, frio e solitário, enquanto eu estou aqui, vivendo, respirando e ainda por cima... Gostando do irmão dele! Ao menos me consola saber que não é bem assim, que ele deve estar num lugar misterioso, porém bonito, olhado-me, observando cada coisa que faço, ainda é possível sentir que ele está aqui, do meu lado, é uma boa sensação, uma sensação de segurança, de que ele não vai me deixar e quando a saudade aperta, eu venho aqui, entro no quarto dele, me deito em sua cama e agarrada a qualquer outro objeto dele eu choro até toda a dor passar.

Sasuke tem sido um ótimo amigo, eu sempre cuidei dele e agora ele está sabendo muito bem como retribuir isso, cuidando de mim, apesar das restrições que a vida lhe deu eu tenho certeza que ele está cuidando de mim melhor do que cuidava dele. Parece que Itachi também está o ajudando, não vejo o Sasuke chorar pelo irmão, talvez ele deixe pra fazer isso quando não estou por perto, talvez pra não piorar minha situação, eu sei que fiz coisas desnecessárias, como me drogar, encher a cara e fazer tantas tatuagens, pelo menos as tatuagens que fiz não foi nada muito alarmante, e consegui voltar ao meu peso ideal, eu tinha pesadelos horríveis com Itachi e depois comecei a ter com Sasuke também, de que eles estavam morrendo e eu não podia fazer nada por eles, não pude com Itachi, mas ainda posso com Sasuke. Talvez a Tenten esteja coberta de razão, de que não existe jeito melhor do Sasuke cuidar de mim sem ser um namoro, mas não rola clima da parte dele, ou pelo menos eu não vejo, talvez eu seja mais cega que ele, mas eu não vejo.

Já era noite, passava um pouco das 7 horas, decidimos passear no parque, era um lugar bonito e bem iluminado à noite, eu não queria ir pra casa e ter que agüentar ver a tristeza nos olhos de Deidara nem minha mãe e Minato fazendo perguntas de como eu estava ou se eu queria desabafar, eles nunca ligaram pra mim nem pro Deida, é ridículo agora.

-A lua tá tão linda hoje, Sasuke... – comentei enquanto andávamos pela rua quase deserta.

-Deve estar mesmo...

-Desculpa... Às vezes eu me empolgo...

-Ah, qual o problema?

-Você sempre fica assim quando eu falo de alguma coisa bonita... Eu sempre acabo te magoando sem nem ter idéia...

-Você não me magoa, Ino.

-Não precisa ser educado comigo, nem mentir desse jeito.

-Estou falando a verdade, eu entendo seu lado, todo mundo é assim.

-Isso não te deixa cheio de vontade de... De ver pra comprovar se realmente é o que estamos dizendo?

-Um pouco... Mas minha vida inteira eu passei confiando nos outros, nunca tive 100% de capacidade de viver por conta própria, de ir aos lugares sozinho, de escolher roupas sozinho... Quase sempre era o Itachi que me ajudava, agora não tenho mais ele...

-Mas tem a mim! – o que? Eu nem pensei, pra variar... Eu jamais ia substituir o Itachi, ninguém ia – Do mesmo jeito que... Eu tenho você...

-Você me surpreende, sabia?

-Er... Se isso for bom...

-É sim... – ele sorriu, como costumava fazer, um belo sorriso.

Ficamos em silêncio, não sei se porque não tinha o que falar ou por qualquer outro motivo, mas eu nunca agüentei muito silêncio, eu precisava quebrá-lo com algo, poxa, nunca ficávamos sem assunto, éramos muito amigos, sempre conversávamos coisas intimas, mas agora ele parecia um estranho pra mim, talvez porque não tinha mais o Itachi aqui, mas o que é que ele tem a ver com isso? Eu era amiga do Sasuke antes de começar a tombar pelo Itachi, apesar de conhecer o mais velho há mais tempo, pois este sempre ia lá em casa antes da minha mãe saber que ele tirou minha virgindade enquanto todos se divertiam na minha festa de 15 anos, ah vá, eu fui porque quis, e foi muito bom! Enfim... Eu não tinha o que falar, continuamos andando, chegamos ao parque e sentamos na grama fria, o silêncio estava me matando.

-Fale algo, Sasuke! – berrei e ele começou a rir – O que tem de engraçado?

-Estava achando estranho que você não tivesse falado nada todo esse tempo. Estava perdida em pensamentos?

-Como se eu pensasse em algo tão interessante a ponto de me perder... Sabe que não sou muito boa com coisas que envolvem o cérebro... -.-

-Não te acho burra, Ino. Na verdade acho que você é muito atrapalhada e confusa, mas burra não.

-Ninguém nunca disse isso pra mim... Nem mesmo Itachi...

-Mas ele tinha tanta certeza disso quanto eu.

-Acredito...

-Você percebeu...?

-O que?

-Nossa amizade tá meio fria ultimamente... A gente não fala mais de intimidades, você não me conta mais os sonhos estranhos que tem...

-Meus sonhos não andam agradáveis... E não tenho nada pra falar, você acompanha tudo que passa na minha vida agora.

-É... Vale o mesmo pra mim...

-Tá vendo? Não temos o que conversar...

-É...

-Tenho saudades de dançar com você... Lembra? Depois das aulas das quartas-feiras... A Tenten no piano... A gente dançando...

-Lembro... Às vezes e Hinata e o Naruto ficavam também...

-E depois íamos pra sua casa encher o saco da sua mãe... E ensaiar pra banda...

-Eram bons tempos, né?

-Eram... Ótimos...

-Também sinto falta deles... Não queria ter que sair da banda, eu ainda acreditava nela...

-Eu também... Pena que agora seja muito tarde...

-Pelo menos você não parou.

-É... – o clima estava pesado ali, ou menos eu o sentia assim, respostas monossílabas, falar sobre o passado... Nada estava me agradando, resolvi falar – A quem queremos enganar?

-Hã?

-Você sabe o que estou falando! Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, Sasuke! Estou ficando maluca!

-Ino... Não é por aí...

-É sim! Não agüento guardar certas coisas por muito tempo... Estou apaixonada por você, Sasuke! Você sabe! Esse papo de amiguinho inocente tá me enlouquecendo!

-Não comece a chorar... Não faz sentido...

-Tem razão... Não faz... Estou fazendo papel de idiota...

-Não, você não está.

-Hã?

-Também te amo... – a luz do luar iluminava seu rosto alvo revelando bochechas rosadas, Sasuke? Envergonhado? Essa é nova!

-Então... Eu na estava sendo imbecil todo esse tempo?

-Não, eu é que estava. Há muito tempo eu te amo, Ino. Mas eu realmente achava que era um amor de amigo, algo mais fraterno... Quando você foi até a praia me buscar, quando enfrentava minha mãe pra manter nossa amizade viva... Quando cuidava de mim, me defendia e acreditava em mim... E quando descobri o que realmente sentia não me achava no direito de interferir entre você e meu irmão, se você escolheu ele, então porque eu não atendia suas expectativas...

-Eu não gostava de você naquela época, não desse jeito, eu te amava, mas como um irmão, um irmão mais novo na verdade, porque eu, assim como Itachi e Naruto, me sentia na obrigação de te proteger, mas acho que na verdade você nunca precisou disso, sempre foi bem mais ajuizado, inteligente e capaz que nós três. Suas restrições não eram tão grandes, nunca foram... Você dançava, tocava na banda, saía, se divertia, na verdade nada parecia impossível pra você, você nunca foi diferente de nós, mas agora eu vejo você diferente, não inferior, nem superior, te vejo como homem e espero que você também me "veja" como mulher agora.

-Ver eu não posso, nunca pude e nunca poderei, mas tenho certeza de que você é uma mulher agora, Ino. Uma mulher muito bonita, cobiçada por muitos, inclusive por mim.

-Estou feliz por saber disso. – respondi olhando-o, retirei seus óculos escuros e mergulhei a escuridão de seus olhos ônix, procurando o brilho que infelizmente não havia ali, mas eu não precisava dele pra saber o quanto aquele moreno de pele alva e cabelos rebeldes gostava de mim. Passei minha mão em seu rosto, aproximamos nossos corpos, senti o perfume masculino e os músculos de seus braços me envolvendo, seu hálito refrescante ficava cada vez mais perto de mim e cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo sofreu um choque, Sasuke estava me beijando, sua língua e a minha fazendo o que nossos corpos faziam há alguns anos, dançavam, dançavam na mais bela música silenciosa do amor. A lua cheia foi a única testemunha naquele momento, a testemunha do primeiro de muitos beijos, do começo do meu novo amor.

* * *

_**Hora de responder os coment´s.**_

**_Elie, adorei o que você disse, gostei muito de você ter percebido a mensagem que eu queria mandar, de que amigos de sexos opostos podem continar sendo amigos! Mas infelizmente tive que quebrar um pouco isso nesse final alternativo, pois me pediram um final SasuIno e o leitor faz o autor, então..._**

**_Morganna, já que pra você o fim do Itach_****_i não foi legal eu decidi matá-lo, por mim eu jamais faria isso, pq eu ADORO ele, mas enfim, aí está Itachi morto... T.T_**

**_Obrigada por ter lido e por acompanhar minhas outras fics! ^-^_**

**_Blum Fox, aí está a final alternativo, espero que tenha lhe agrado, se não... Pode dizer o que achou, seja sincera! _**

**_Às outras eu agradeço muito por terem lido e comentado! ^.^_**

**_Bjos minna-san! o/_**


End file.
